


The Dragon Tamer

by Akuma_Chibi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma_Chibi/pseuds/Akuma_Chibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has a secret; his family doesn't know, his friends don't know, only he knows...he and the beautiful Rai Higurashi...who was now dead. His secret? He had a daughter...her name, keeping his beautiful Rai's last name, Kagome Higurashi. He has raised her with all the love and care that a Dragon Tamer can, now...it's time she goes and lives her own life, but, can he let her go...or will his need to protect her keep him from letting her go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Akuma here!!
> 
> I am a recent transfer Authoress from Fanfiction.net, I hope you all enjoy my stories and I look forward to your thoughts on them! Thanks~

  


**The Dragon Tamer **

** Summary: Charlie has a secret; his family doesn't know, his friends don't know, only he knows...he and the beautiful Rai Higurashi...who was now dead. His secret? He had a daughter...her name, keeping his beautiful Rai's last name, Kagome Higurashi. He has raised her with all the love and care that a Dragon Tamer can, now...it's time she goes and lives her own life, but, can he let her go...or will his need to protect her keep him from letting her go? **

** Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter **

** Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome **

** Genre: Romance/Adventure **

** Rated: M for Mature Content **

** -x-x-x- **

"Stop it Fáfnir!" A little girl of seven years old called out irritably as the baby dragon before her huffed stubbornly, puffing a small ball of fire into the air above them. "It's hot enough out without you blowing fire all over the place! _Yousingedmyskirt..._ " She muttered.

"Oi, Charlie! It's time to take our noble beauty out to the springs!"

Charlie Weasley, or Charlie, looked up from where he sat leaning up against a large Chinese Firebolt, who was watching her hatchling from afar. He too sat watching his child play with the small fire-breather. She had dressed it up in an emerald green cloak that she'd spent the last four days and three nights making. Now, he would have complained about the colors, them being the colors of his rival house in Hogwarts, Green with a metal stitched silver inlay that served as armor for the foot and a half tall dragon. He stared at the man who was edging closer and closer to his fifties and despite that, he was still in the prime of his existence! The excitement, danger and risk that came with their job were enough to keep him and everyone else who worked with dragons on their toes.

"Right, I'll have Kagome bring them to the back."

The man gave a nod and left Charlie to watch his daughter. She was all he had left, aside from his beloved job of course. When he was sixteen, in his sixth year at Hogwarts, his girlfriend who was in her fifth year at the time had left Hogwarts, dropping out only a week before himself. He followed, dropping out only after sending an owl to his mother explaining that he was leaving while he could and probably wouldn't see them for a while, but that he loved them and would see them again...one day. Then, after searching for his beloved girlfriend of three years, Rai Higurashi, sent him a letter explaining her pregnancy, and how she was a few months along.

His girlfriend soon became his fiancé, then his wife, and then...she had his daughter, and he became a father...a single father. She died in delivery only four weeks after they got married. He had a job in Romania with dragons, and for seven years he's kept the exciting job. He missed his beautiful wife; yes, his beautiful wife had been a Veela, a _Japanese_ Veela. Yes, he was always the type to go after the unattainable, and she had indeed been unattainable...he'd only been able to hold onto her for a little less than four years before loosing her eternally. Like his deceased wife, Kagome had black hair, only it fell just above her shoulders, her mothers had been well past her waist and almost to her knees, but like her mother, she had two locks of silver hair on either side of her face, and gorgeous blue eyes that sparkled with laughter. Just...just like Rai...even in her last moments she was smiling, whispering out a single name at the sight of their daughter. He had helped her hold their daughter before her heat gave out and she lost the light in her eyes.

"Kagome!" He called, "Go ahead and bring Fáfnir on over here!"

"KAY~!"

He stood up and stretched, running his hand through his red hair before turning to the dragon beside him, "Tiamat, time to get up beautiful, it's time for a bath." The dragon stood up before making its way towards the springs where Kagome was heading with Fáfnir.

Charlie knew that when it came time for her to receive her letter...he would need to let her go.

Sadly, he hadn't known just how fast time would pass.

** -x-x-x- **

** (Four Years Later) **

** -x-x-x- **

"DADDY!"

Charlie almost fell backwards off the tree branch he sat on when his daughter popped her head up from below. "Kagome, you startled me! Goodness, like the playful hatchling you are. What is it?"

"I got a letter Daddy!"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" He read, frowning as he opened the letter and read it aloud for his daughter he hooked her legs over the branch she'd been sitting on and flipped backwards so that she was hanging upside down by her legs. "Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)"

Kagome's eyes brightened, "Wow...he sounds amazing!"

Charlie grinned, "Too right you are, Dumbledore is a genius wizard, though, one might wonder if being around kids all the day long hasn't finally made the old man go Barmy! I would think anyone would take a few shots of butterbeer after dealing with his line of work, that or he's already senile and that's why he's still there." He laughed, "But that's all in good jesting, he's a good old man, and as wise a wizard you'll ever meet!"

Kagome smiled, "He sounds brilliant, daddy!"

Charlie continued to read when his daughter flipped up and swung herself down next to himself and settled herself down next to him. "Dear Miss. Higurashi (Weasley), We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress...you'll be going off to the same school I and your mother attended."

Kagome smiled sadly, "I look forward to it, but daddy, what about you? Who will take care of you?"

He gave a hearty laugh, "Oh goodness me Kagome! You needn't worry for me, I'm well capable of taking care of myself, but if you want, we can write to each other as often as possible, and you'll always know that I'm okay and in good health. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good, daddy,"

He smiled, "The second page has your requirements, says:

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

** Pleasenotethatallpupils'clothesshouldcarrynametags. **

COURSEBOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHEREQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

** PARENTSAREREMINDEDTHATFIRSTYEARSARENOTALLOWEDTHEIROWNBROOMSTICKS **

That means you too..." He laughed at the face his daughter was making.

"But how will I fly with the dragons!"

Charlie stopped laughing and stared at his daughter for a moment before giving a small smile, "There are no Dragons at Hogwarts." He saw it, the moment he spoke those words the light and excitement in her eyes died out. "Kagome?"

"I won't go!"

"Kagome, don't be silly, you have to go, you need to see what else there is!" He hated that, but he knew it to be true. "I want you to stay, but I can't shelter you beneath the watchful eyes of the very dragons you and I have taken to caring for. You must go out and venture life yourself. I want you to see the school that your mother and I attended, and if by Christmas break you still don't want to be there, than you can return home and I'll talk to Dumbledore about it."

"...So...three months?"

"Give or take a few days."

Kagome sighed, "Alright then," She smiled, "But not a second longer!" Her face turned stern and she watched him smile.

"Not a second longer. You can complain in those letters I'm sure I'll be receiving."

The two continued the conversation before he wrote her reply on the back of her first letter, pocketing the second, and then sending her answer off with the school owl. He watched humorously as the dragons eyed the bird that grew further away, as if they planned to snack on the tiny creature if it chose to turn back. "We'll get your school supplies tomorrow. For now, it's almost time for diner, so clean yourself up."

"Yes daddy!"

** -x-x-x- **

** (September,1,1991) **

** -x-x-x- **

"Daddy, don't forget to take Fáfnir for an afternoon fly around the cove, also, Drako and Fáfnir both like those toffee candies you get every so often, so be sure you hide them, or they'll get eaten right up!"

Charlie concealed his laugh and the sweat drop at the side of his head that had appeared as his daughter listed off the necessities he would need for caring for himself. As if he hadn't done that while she was a baby. "Kagome..."

"─those three hatchlings will be hard to gather come bedtime, they like playing tricks, and the Norwegian Ridgeback that was brought in last week has a bad temper, but it also hates fire and gets scared so, stop bringing fire out when it's time to put her in her sleeping bed."

"Kagome."

"Oh, and there are four delegates coming from Hebrides Islands, they were coming to discuss taking care of that Hebridean Black dragon that we found injured a month ago."

' _Oh...Ihadactuallyforgottenaboutthat...'_ Charlie laughed, "Kagome, I know..." He got down before her and hugged her tightly, "I know...I'll be okay without my _daughter_ taking care of me." He emphasized the word 'daughter' with a look that made her blush.

"Sorry daddy, I'm just worried."

He smiled, "Don't forget your bag,"

"My...?" She reached up to her shoulder with a frown when her father held out the small pouch that held a few books and a thin but warm blanket, "...thanks daddy."

The train next to them sounding its ten minute warning for students and a familiar face caused Charlie to stand suddenly. "Kagome, you need to get on the train and find yourself a seat. Should I help you with your trunk?"

"No, I learned this spell already!" Kagome pulled her wand out, she'd been reading her books religiously since they bought them and couldn't wait to put her wand to use. "Now...Wingardium...that's a levitation spell..."

Charlie saw the person he'd planned on avoiding approach him silently, he closed his eyes but smiled, knowing that sooner or later this would happen. They just stared at his daughter with shock as she tried to remember which spell would be best used.

"Daddy, I should use Locomotor...right?"

"Mm, yes, if you want to move an object from one place to another without the worry of accidently dropping it on some unlucky bloke's head," He grinned at the thought.

"Right!" She waved her wand and said clearly, "Locomotor," Watching as her trunk began moving. "Daddy," She hugged him, "I'll write to you once I get settled in!"

"I'll be waiting,"

He watched her board the train to find a compartment when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Glancing to his left, away from the train doors, he smiled brightly. "...mum,"

** -x-x-x- **

"A seat, a seat...my desire for a seat...ah!" Kagome smiled, looking at the almost empty compartment before her. "Mind if I join you?"

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

Kagome frowned, entering despite the rudeness provided upon asking her question. She shut the door and sat down across from the boy. He had platinum blonde hair and light steel blue eyes. He was dressed in nice garbs, black casual trousers and a dark green cashmere long-sleeved sweater, a pair of gentleman's shoes that appeared to be recently polished by the looks of it, and next to him was a black beret which he'd obviously removed out of irritation, judging from its slightly crushed form. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, yours?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He answered prideful.

"I see, well Draco, I hope we can be friends."

He scoffed, "I highly doubt it."

She stuck her tongue out, a habit of displeasure she'd picked up over the years. She hadn't been spoiled with money like the boy before her obviously had, not saying his clothes were what she went off of, but his attitude was too snooty for him to have been brought up average or poor. No, she hadn't been spoiled, but dragon tamers got paid bounties for what they had to do, so she and her father had money, and lots of it. "Prude!" She declared, "You are simply rude, were you raised in a cave?"

Her question obviously shocked the boy who stared appallingly at her.

"You need to learn some manners, lest you die a prudish and boorish lonely old man." With that said, she turned a little so that her suitcase could center itself on the shelf now that she was done talking and placed her back against the wall of the compartment, feet in the seat, she removed her blanket and covered up, pulling out a book, she got to reading. ** _DragonSpeciesofGreatBritainandIreland_** was what the title read.

"A book of dragons?"

"Mm," She heard him and responded, but paid little to no attention, when a thought protruded in her mind. _'HisnamewasDraco?'_

** -x-x-x- **

Charlie smiled at his crying mother, watching as the train left the station and parents and siblings began taking their leave. His father had caught up with the woman and even his sister who he was seeing actually for the first time. How did he know it was his sister? Well...the freckles, red hair and green eyes were much enough to give it away.

"Blimey, is that you Charlie?" His father smiled, "By the light it is!" He wrapped his arms tightly around his son. "You knew we'd be here and decided to drop us a visit, I'm right?"

Charlie smiled, "Yes and no,"

"Arthur, he has a daughter!"

"...Merlin, do you really?"

Charlie nodded, "She starts school today, I was seeing her off."

"She preformed the Locomotor spell without any difficulty Arthur!"

"Did she really?"

"Yes,"

"She didn't have red hair, or green eyes, or even freckles, Arthur!"

"She didn't, really?"

Charlie closed his eyes and mentally sighed, hoping in the back of his mind that his daughter was having an easier time at the current time, better so than he was.

** -x-x-x- **

Kagome stared at the boy across from her once more, though, she wasn't saying anything, and she still sat lounging across from him. "..."

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked irritably.

" _...nowthatIthinkaboutit,itfits."_ She whispered to herself.

"What fits?" He looked curiously down at his clothes, thinking maybe she was referring to the colors he wore or the style perhaps.

"Hm?" She smiled, "Your name! It means Dragon in Latin. Such a fitting name for such a temperamental boy."

He flushed brightly as she laughed. "Oh shove it!"

"Hehe,"

At that point, the slide door opened and a girl with a black bob and a piggish face walked in with three boys behind her. A tanned boy with an Italian styled wardrobe, black hair and grey blue eyes. The ones behind her were heavy set and muscle built boys that looked similar to the henchmen in the stories her dad would tell her.

"Dracypoo! We didn't see you at my family's Gala last month, why not?"

Kagome raised a brow when the girl leaned over the seat and wrapped her arms around the blonde boys' neck.

"I didn't want to go, now get off of me!"

' _Fun... Ihopetheday'sI'mstuckherearejustasentertaining,'_ She smiled at the thought before blocking the rest of the conversation out. Despite her clearly uninterested look, she was called into the conversation by the pig-faced girl who was glaring at her as she spoke about her summer. "Sorry, is there a reason you're staring at me, or is it just one of the many bad habits you have?"

"...excuse you?"

"No, excuse you. I hate when people just stare at me, if you've got something to say," She stood up suddenly, growing irritable by the second, "Then say it!"

Draco sat back and watched the girl who had been pretty tolerable all the while she'd been in the compartment with him.

The piggish girl glared, "I do have a problem, actually...you! Why don't you run along, you smell of a Muggle! Look at you, you probably just found out about magic when you received your letter. Your ugly, your hair clearly has a beauty charm on it and I highly doubt your Asian, you probably have another charm or something on you! You speak fluent English!"

"...you must be an idiot!" Kagome practically hissed, "My father is a pure blood English Wizard and my mother is a pure blooded Japanese Veela! I am part Veela, Part Japanese and part English! As for speaking fluent English, I was raised by my father! I don't need a beauty charm, it's called shampoo, and if you want to call me ugly, you clearly grew up without a mirror! Your hair is uneven, you've got split ends, a piggy nose and your squinty eyes make you very undesirable! If you will be so kind as to excuse me, I clearly know with whom I wish not to waste my time with!" She huffed as she turned and opened the door, turning to the surprised boys, she bowed politely, "Excuse me, I do apologize for my rudeness, I don't normally bite off heads like that, it's a side of myself that I don't care for personally...Draco, it was fun talking to you...I thought I would miss my pet, but since you have the same name as him, different spelling, I feel more comfortable being here." She nodded her head to him in apology.

One of the boys stopped her, the Italian styled one, "What kind of pet, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh...a Chinese fireball hatchling...good day."

She left the compartment, unaware of the stunned silence that she'd left behind...

** -x-x-x- **

** Me: So, I may end up redoing this chapter, I'm not sure if I like it, hate it or am just tolerating it...-.-... **


	2. Chapter 2

** The Dragon Tamer **

** Summary: Charlie has a secret; his family doesn't know, his friends don't know, only he knows...he and the beautiful Rai Higurashi...who was now dead. His secret? He had a daughter...her name, keeping his beautiful Rai's last name, Kagome Higurashi. He has raised her with all the love and care that a Dragon Tamer can, now...it's time she goes and lives her own life, but, can he let her go...or will his need to protect her keep him from letting her go? **

** Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter **

** Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome **

** Genre: Romance/Adventure **

** Rated: M for Mature Content **

** -x-x-x- **

"How could you not tell us you had a daughter; for crying out loud...Charles Weasley...what were you thinking! Was it too hard to write a letter! A telegram, a HOWLER?"

"Mum, I'm sure you would love t' yell an' shriek over the past, but it's over and done with. Really, not much t' say other than, yes, I have a daughter." Charlie sighed. He was still at Kings Cross, and really, he wanted to go home. Fáfnir was only one of a few hatchlings, and so he knew that he shouldn't be away far much longer than necessary.

"You think I just want to shriek and holler over the fact that you have a daughter?" Molly frowned, placing her hands on Charlie's shoulders. "I wanted to be apart of your children's life too! Here, eleven years after you drop out of Hogwarts, I find you've got a daughter! What of her mother? Did she not come with you?"

"...Rai Higurashi, that was her name. In fact, Kagome uses her last name as well. I decided to keep Rai's last name…when she died giving birth to Kagome."

Molly stood frozen, staring in astonishment at her second eldest son. "...she's dead...?" She wrapped her arms around her son, "I'm so sorry Charlie...I'm so sorry."

** -x-x-x- **

Arthur stood patiently waiting outside the train station, a frown on his face as he took note of his flying car no longer being present. After running across Charlie, he had to rush Ginny onto the train, sure that Harry and Ron had made it safely to a compartment of their own...but now, no, now he was starting to wonder if they had in fact made it on the train at all.

" _Blimey...Ithinktheystolemycar..."_ He muttered to himself. A headache already forming from thoughts of Molly's rage and the Ministry of Magic of course hearing of this, not to mention what could happen if the two are in an accident. Mind you, there is less traffic twelve hundred feet in the air, but still, they could hit a tree...a plane...a building...Hogwarts..."Oh Merlin...may you watch over them..."

** -x-x-x- **

Kagome yawned, glancing out the window, she sighed. She wasn't in a compartment, she was at the door, watching the scenery pass by in wonder. Finally, sitting down on the step, she let her head lean back against a compartment wall, trying her best to keep awake. Long rides such as these were best in the air on the backside of a Welsh Dragon. Much more tolerable in the early morning, more so than a Norwegian Ridgeback or Chinese Firebolt...those two were nasty creatures anytime before nine, and it was never a good idea to wake them up, under any circumstance. Even if it's almost seven in the evening, let them sleep.

"Um, 'ello there, do you need a seat? We have room in our compartment."

Kagome looked to her left and smiled, "Yes, thank you." She said, looking the friendly face over. A slightly chubby boy, with brown hair and a few scattered freckles and a nervous look in his eyes and on his face, but overall, a friendly boy.

She stood and followed the boy to a compartment with two girls smiling and prattling to one another about something. One was a fair blonde haired girl, her hair traveling a ways past her shoulders and just to her waist; deep sea blue eyes with a dreamy look and a sun shine look, with bright yellow, oranges, reds and strawberry earrings, made her seem like the most cheerful person aboard the Hogwarts Express completed the ensemble. The other...held an uncanny resemblance to her father, but smiling the thought away, she continued to take in the appearance, a dark ginger haired girl, her hair fell just a few inches past her shoulders, with fierce green eyes and sun kissed skin, freckles danced beautifully across her cheeks. Already dressed in her witches' robes, she turned and smiled at Kagome. It was kind of funny, looking the two over, they were almost complete polar opposites. "Hi, my name is Kagome," Kagome held out a hand to the red head.

"Ginny," the girl smiled, "This is Luna,"

"Luna Lovegood, a pleasure, Kagome."

When she released Ginny's hand, she shook Luna's, "Most definitely, I'm so happy to finally talk with some nice people. I had a run in with a group of up-tights'," She turned after sitting down next to the blonde, Luna. Looking back at the boy, she smiled, "What about you?"

"E-excuse me?"

"What's your name?" She asked gently.

"Neville...Longbottom,"

"Well, Neville, sit down..." She smiled, "Thank you for offering me a place to sit; I was getting quite bored staring out the window of the train door."

Neville smiled uncertainly, "Well, we will soon be arriving at Hogwarts, so if you want, you can change. I'll step out and wait, knock when you are done."

"I should do the same."

"I don't have my stuff though, it's in the other compartment I had been in. I'll go get it real quick."

** -x-x-x- **

Draco had finally blocked out the majority of the conversation. Only nine hours after the Dragon girl, Kagome, had left, was he wishing she'd stayed to at least keep him entertained. He had never seen Pansy's face light up that shade of red before, _ever_ , and he'd knows the pig faced girl since he, Blaise, and Pansy were just little tots.

He wasn't surprised when Pansy had fallen asleep after she'd left to change into her robes. While she'd done that, he, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise had taken the time to do the same. Now, thirty minutes later, the other three were talking Quidditch and this years' Potions class. Snape was always their favorite teacher and class to attend, after all, he was the head of their house, and actually, he hung out in the Slytherin common room when he had no classes. Not like the other teachers that would no doubt start planning the next day's lessons, mind you, having had experience with his Godfather, he knew that he had the entire school term planned out already; right down to being talked back to and which seven page or twelve foot essay he'd have the class write as punishment.

The door slid open and the four boys turned to see Kagome enter without so much as a word.

"She's back!" Blaise said with a smile. After the girl had stormed out irritably, he'd mentioned that he liked her spunk attitude. Pansy called it annoying...needless to say, she wasn't as impressed as Blaise had been.

"..."

"Come on, don't be mad," Blaise poked her in the arm as she made her way to her stuff.

She turned suddenly and smiled. "I'm not mad," She grabbed the large case and made to pull it, but a second thought changed her mind as she imagined how much it would hurt if it fell on her. Pulling out her wand, she preformed the locomotor spell and watched it hover before she turned to leave.

"You're leaving again?" Draco asked, not sure really why he should care.

"Well, yes, I just met a few delightful people who I am sure I will come to enjoy the companionship of."

"You are such a Gryffindor," Blaise sighed.

Kagome smiled and laughed, "Not what daddy says," She turned and left the compartment for the last time as she headed off to her newly acquired friends, or, hopeful friends.

Stopping to change first, she quickly did so in the girls changing room before continuing to the compartment where Luna, Neville and Ginny sat. Walking, in, she smiled and sat down by Luna.

"So Kagome, how long have you known you were a witch? Or were you born into magic?"

"Ah, born and raised a witch," Kagome laughed, "Actually, daddy works with dragons, so I'm around magic a lot."

"My brother works with Dragons too!" Ginny said brightly.

"Oh? Where?"

"Romania," Ginny smiled charmingly. "Though, I've only read letters, I have never seen him myself."

"You...your last name wouldn't happen to be Weasley, would it?" Kagome had a hunch that she knew who this girls brother was, she'd had that hunch since she'd seen her, though, not sure of family ties, not until a few seconds ago at least.

"Yes, Ginny Weasley,"

Kagome gave a lighthearted laugh, "Oh bloody hell, you've got to be kidding me..."

Ginny frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, it's just...I didn't realize I would be going to school with family, my Aunt at that."

"..." Ginny's eyes widened, her mouth slightly agape.

Luna smiled dreamily in a charming and attractive way, "Well this interesting, don't you agree Neville?"

Neville didn't answer Luna, staring in shock himself at the two completely different girls in looks.

"So Ginny is your Aunt, Kagome?"

"Yes, my father is Charles Weasley, or...Charlie...I thought that you looked like him when I first saw you, but then, what do I know, it could have just been coincidence, clearly it wasn't."

Ginny finally closed her mouth and smiled, "This bizarre, cool, but bizarre..."

"I think it's wonderful," Luna said softly, "You two are meeting for the first time, you can get to know each other, and catch up on the others."

Ginny smiled brighter, "Just wait! Your first year here will prove to be more of a family reunion!"

Kagome frowned, "How so?"

"Well, Ron is your Uncle, I'm the youngest, then there's Ron, and then the twins, Fred and George, also your Uncles, and Percy, your Uncle...they are the ones that still attend Hogwarts; Charlie is next, and the oldest is Bill, who is your other Uncle, then of course Mum and Dad, who are your grandparents."

"My word...so many...and just at school!" Kagome felt dizzy, but was also, in a way, looking forward to meeting her family on her fathers' side.

** -x-x-x- **

As the train pulled to a stop the kids started to make their ways out of the compartments and to the train doors; some smiling at the familiar giant or staring in awe.

"Hello Hagrid," Neville smiled.

"Hello Neville, nice t' see you again!" Hagrid gave a nod to Neville. "Alright first years, this way!"

Kagome walked off after Ginny, Luna right behind her, "I suppose we will see you both later, good luck Ginny, Kagome..." Luna said with a smile, walking away with Neville.

"Cool," Ginny watched as lights were lit up on small boats, "Are we riding in those?"

"That's right," Hagrid smiled, "Come on everyone, three to a boat, let's go, one person at a time. First years, hurry it up."

Kagome climbed in with Ginny and a blonde boy with a wide smile and a camera.

"Hello there, I'm Collin Creavy!"

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome smiled at the joyful boy.

"Ginny Weasley,"

Collin looked the two over and smiled, "Do you mind if I take a picture of the two of you?"

Ginny blushed, "Sure, but what for?"

"I don't mind," Kagome laughed.

"Thank you!"

**_ ~FLASH~ _ **

"Thanks! You're both quite pretty, if you don't mind me saying."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh around the boy, not even noticing the boats moving. "I don't, it's really rather sweet of you Collin."

Ginny gave a nod and a smile in return to the boys' kind words.

"Ah, look!" Collin pointed, the two turned and watched the castle grow nearer; it was magnificent! Its beauty was something magical, truly magical.

"Beautiful," Kagome couldn't help but stare in awe. She was looking forward to the sorting ceremony. To be honest, she really wanted to be in the same house as the boy with the Dragon name, but she'd have to wait and see if they took requests, if so, she would most definitely ask...she knew which house they were in, that was easy to figure out with the green and silver ties, but part of her also knew she wanted to make her father happy, and he was hoping she'd be in Gryffindor... _'Blimey,I'llletthemdecide... whatevertheythinkIshouldbein,thatwillbejustfine withme.'_ She gave a small nod of determination as the boats docked and the students started filing off the vessels.

"Excited?" Ginny asked, taking Kagome's hand in hers.

"Nervous, excited, curious...a little bit of everything really. I don't care what house I get into, I just want to make friends and have fun while I'm here."

Ginny grinned, "Whatever house we get into, I'm your friend, we are family after all."

' _That'sright,'_ Kagome's hand tightened ever so slightly around Ginny's as they entered through the great doors of Hogwarts.

** -x-x-x- **

** Me: I've had this chapter ready for a while, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to stop it here, or continue it little longer. I decided to see how many of you could figure out which house she'll be in, or if anyone would want to just guess. I didn't want to keep anyone waiting any longer though, so here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy, please read and review, I'll get started on the next chapter immediately...immediately after I get some sleep...^-^; **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Charlie has a secret; his family doesn't know, his friends don't know, only he knows...he and the beautiful Rai Higurashi...who was now dead. His secret? He had a daughter...her name, keeping his beautiful Rai's last name, Kagome Higurashi. He has raised her with all the love and care that a Dragon Tamer can, now...it's time she goes and lives her own life, but, can he let her go...or will his need to protect her keep him from letting her go?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

' _Daddy told me about all of the different houses, and said that he and the rest of his family had been inGryffindor...no pressure...nope...'_  Kagome followed after the elder which who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall upon their arrival, giving the first years a brief explanation of each house, as well as what to expect upon entering the great hall, which was what they were doing now.

Tightening her hand around Ginny's, she let the girl pull her along ever so slightly down the center of the room. She could feel several eyes on her. Not being able to conceal her curiosity, she searched out the eyes of the people looking at her, and she found them. At the far left table, beneath green and silver tapestries with a snake emblem on them, was Draco, Blaise, and Pansy who was giving her a cold look; then at another table, right next to the table at the far right, beneath blue and gray tapestries with an eagle emblem, was Luna who was giving her a smile in that Dreamy way she seemed to have down flawlessly. Then, at the table at the far right, beneath gold and red tapestries with a lion emblem on them, were four more faces staring at her, Neville, like Luna, gave a small smile while three others stared at her oddly, she knew them immediately.

" _Ginny, is that Percy at the far end of the table over there, and the twins beside him, are they Fred and George?"_

Ginny glanced to the table and smiled, turning to Kagome she nodded,  _"Yeah, Fred is on the left,George on the right, if you can't tell, you can always call them Forge and Gred."_

The two laughed quietly at the small joke before turning their attention back to Professor McGonagall who had just placed an old hat down on a chair centered before the Staff's table.

Suddenly, the hat moved, and in her curiosity, Kagome moved a little closer, maneuvering herself through the crowd of first years so that she was right at the front. Ginny, of course, had no choice but to follow as she was still holding Kagome's hand.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor's apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuff's are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

It was quiet for a few seconds before the great hall broke into loud cheering and clapping.

"Good, good, good...now," McGonagall stepped up next to the sorting hat, "When I call your name, you will come up here, sit down, and be placed in your house. Melanie Arête!"

A girl with brown hair in a bob cut and grass green eyes, made her way through the crowd before stepping up to the stool, McGonagall picked up the hat and she sat down before it was placed upon the girls head.

Kagome and Ginny watched in wonder before the hat shouted,  ** _HUFFLEPUFF_** , and the girl took off the sorting hat before sitting down in her newly appointed house.

"Ginger Bailey!"

' _Sounds like a seasoning...'_

Another girl stepped up, only, with ginger red hair and brown eyes. She was cheery, you could tell by the large smile on her face.

 ** _RAVENCLAW_** , was called out before the student body.

"Honey Bailey!"

Ginny too had to turn and stare as another flavoring made their way up, and although the two girls were both expecting another girl, especially with the name 'Honey', in fact, it was a boy with honey brown hair and blue eyes.

**_SLYTHERIN_ **

This continued for a while, before Kagome was called up under the name Higurashi.

" _Why aren't you under Weasley?"_  Ginny asked, as she suddenly seemed to realize her last name wasn't the same as her's, despite her father being her brother.

Kagome smiled sadly,  _"I'll tell you after the welcome ceremony, just meet me at the door when we getready to leave and I'll explain."_  She whispered softly before making her way to the stool.

McGonagall placed the hat on her head and Kagome frowned, not sure how this was really supposed to work, but she knew from experience by watching the others, that she just had to sit down and let the hat do it's thing.

' ** _Hmm, another Weasley. Though, you are the first I've seen with Veela blood in you, and you're part Japanese. No freckles, or red hair, you don't have green eyes...'_**

' _I'm aware of my looks, could you continue?'_

' ** _Touché...I see that you are cunning, in that, you are capable of deflecting problems directed at you...you are in fact quite the trouble maker, but unintentionally. You somehow always get dragged into trouble, you are also ambitious, aren't you...yes, you would do great in Slytherin...'_**

' _An annoying little fact I sometimes wish wasn't true...'_

' ** _However, you are loyal, a trait thought very highly of by Hufflepuff's, and one who enjoys learning...very much a Ravenclaw trait...oh, but I see that you are only inclined to learning things that interest you, otherwise, you fall asleep or walk away from the subject...must not have been very popular with your previous teachers...huh."_**

' _I had tutors, and out of five of them, I only know what two of them looked like.'_

" ** _Very representative to your personality...in Gryffindor, you would probably be best fit, where your classmates are brave and loyal, kind and caring...I believe, that despite your multitude of traits, you, like all other Weasley's, are best suited for one House and one House only.'_**

" ** _GRYFFINDOR~!"_**

Kagome felt a flush of relief fill her, but even so, she couldn't help but glance to the table at the far left, where a pair of steal blue gray eyes met hers. She gave a small smile, but it quickly turned to a frown when he looked away. Looking to the Gryffindor table, she made her way to sit beside Fred and George. Both patted her on the shoulder as they congratulated her, but inside, she felt sick.

**-x-x-x-**

Ginny laughed next to Kagome as they ate with the other Gryffindor students. After telling Ginny to wait till the other Weasley's, and them were out of hearing range to tell of her relation to them, Ginny agreed and just ignored her brothers for the most part.

It was about an hour later that the two were walking up an abundance of steps, following none other than Percy, the house Prefect, as Ginny had called it.

"Gingersnap,"

Kagome watched in awe as a portrait opened to reveal an entrance. Entering, the now stood in a spacious Common Room with a warm and homey feeling, accents of red and gold, with a large fire place and a cozy sitting area and study area.

"Boy's dormitories are upstairs to the right, and girls, the same to your left. Curfew is at ten, no exceptions unless of course you have been called upon by a Professor, the Headmaster Dumbledore, have detention and/or a note from your Head of House. Get some sleep." Was the last thing Percy said as everyone began to disperse; turning to the youngest of the Weasley siblings, he placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder and gave a proud smile. "Stay out of trouble and your first year should be a pleasant one, Ginny."

"So far, it's turning out to be more than just pleasant. I want to introduce you to someone."

Kagome moved forward, "Hi there..."

"This is Kagome Higurashi, or, Kagome Weasley."

Fred and George smiled brightly before laughing out, "Poor Ginny's gone and lost her wits, Fred!"

"Too right she has George, what ever shall we tell Mum?"

"Ginny, a funny joke indeed, please head off to bed for some sleep. Miss. Higurashi, please do not precede these juvenile games."

Kagome frowned, watching Percy leave the House common room. She turned irritable to the twins who still stood cracking jokes on Ginny's sanity, or lack there of. "No," Kagome interjected, "Ginny is telling the truth. Charlie Weasley is my father, and Rai Higurashi is my mother. Since she passed away during childbirth, daddy let me keep my mother's last name; in a sense, it helps me feel closer to her."

Fred and George stared at Kagome for a moment,  **"Charlie's got a daughter..."** The two looked at each other a grinned wildly,  **"We're Uncles!"**

Within seconds of the exclamation, Kagome found the right arm of Fred over her shoulder, and the left arm of George over her shoulder.

"Well, George and I will have to be sure to show you all around Hogwarts,"

"We wouldn't want anything happening to our precious niece while we're around," Fred added.

Ginny pouted, "What about your precious sister?"

" **You too, of course!"**

Kagome laughed, "As fun as that all sounds, how about we make the tour sometime tomorrow?"

Ginny nodded, "We have classes early,"

" **Right, right~!"**  The twins responded.

"We'll let the two of you totter off to bed then," Fred smiled.

George gave a light pat on the head to each girl, "Wouldn't want either of you losing your beauty sleep, aiy?"

Ginny glared at the two before pulling Kagome along. Kagome smiled and said a quick goodbye before she disappeared up the stairs and through the girls dormitory.

Kagome sighed, "Percy didn't believe you, and left before I could say anything...also," Kagome frowned, "What about that other brother of yours that you mentioned? Ronald?"

"Oh, Ron, it's strange, but I didn't see him the entire ride to Hogwarts, or at the Ceremony...or in the Common Room. The same for Harry."

"Who?"

"Harry, Harry Potter."

Kagome's eyes widened at the Wizarding worlds famous boy wonder's name. "What does Harry Potter have to do with anything?"

"Oh, he's a friend of the family. Ron especially."

"Ginny!"

Ginny turned to see a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes making her way over to her bed that she and Kagome sat on. Kagome stood up and made her way to her trunk while the two talked, or, more like, the brunette talked. She changed into her nightgown and robe, pulling out a brush, she ran it through her slightly tangled hair before pulling out her book and lying down on her bed. She didn't even open the book before the same brunette girl walked up to her own bed.

"Are you reading?"

"...no...I'm merely looking at the pictures. Their so bright and colorful, you see?" Kagome opened the book and showed the girl the vibrantly colored Welsh Dragon, looking the girl over in annoyance at her obvious know-it-all appearance. Her sarcasm was clearly laced in her voice, and the brunette was quick to catch on. Turning, she left.

Ginny moved to sit beside her and frowned, "Her name is Hermione Granger, in accordance with rather long and detailed introduction she just gave me, she's best friends with Ron and Harry...also, she likes to let people know her brilliance..."

Kagome laughed lightly, "You caught that too? She does come off some what as a snooty brain."

Ginny nodded in agreement, turning to lay down in her own bed, she whispered a soft goodnight to Kagome who turned to her book. Kagome responded with her own soft spoken goodnight before opening her book to the page she'd left off on and continuing the passage that she hadn't quite finished earlier. Her mind had other plans however. Despite her reading, her eyes leveling the page with a glare as she seemed to not be able to get rid of a pair of steal blue gray eyes that even stared back at her while she tried to read.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to get in any reading tonight, she closed her book and set it down by her lamp which she shut off before lying down. _'Why do I feel like tomorrow is going to be one of those day's that I usually try to sleep in on in order to avoid the day...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Please read and review telling me what you guys think, I'll be able to update quicker with the support of my reviewers, thank you everyone!**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Charlie has a secret; his family doesn't know, his friends don't know, only he knows...he and the beautiful Rai Higurashi...who was now dead. His secret? He had a daughter...her name, keeping his beautiful Rai's last name, Kagome Higurashi. He has raised her with all the love and care that a Dragon Tamer can, now...it's time she goes and lives her own life, but, can he let her go...or will his need to protect her keep him from letting her go?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"Kagome!" Ginny shook the sleeping girl. "Kagome, it's time to go!"

Kagome groaned,  _"No, today's a bad day,"_

Ginny rolled her eyes, pulling the blanket and sheets off her nieces' tired form. "Get...up! You will not skip your first day of school!"

Kagome glared tiredly at Ginny, reaching for the sheets, Kagome almost stumbled out of bed. "Ginny, I know it's going to be a bad day...please...let me sleep."

"What is your middle name?"

"...Rai...after my mother."

Ginny nodded, turning a practice look of irritation on her new family member, she yelled, "Kagome Rai Higurashi Weasley, you get your arse out of bed this bloody minute, or so help me, I'll pour cold water all over you!"

Kagome stared with wide eyes at Ginny, "Yes mom..." Sarcasm dripping from her voice as she got up and got dressed. Quickly throwing her blanket and sheets on the bed, she followed an impatient red head to their first class. She wasn't hungry, since she usually skipped breakfast anyways to go riding with the Ridgeback's or Swedish Short-Snouts. She wasn't allowed to go near any of the others, mostly because the majority of them had just laid their eggs, so being near them while they were territorial or being protective parents wouldn't be the best of her bad ideas.

"So, we have all of the same classes, and the first of which, is..." Ginny looked her schedule over, smiling at the first class listed, "Charms!"

"Sounds like fun, I can wave my wand around..." Kagome sighed,  _'I want to go back to be~d!'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat with her arms crossed on her desk and her head atop them, not listening to a word her charms teacher was muttering. A feather was in front of her, and on her side was her wand which was being as motionless as she was. It wasn't that she didn't care about what was being taught, it was that she already knew how to perform the Hover Charm.

"Miss. Higurashi, why don't you give it a try."

Everyone in class turned to her and she lifted her hand, gripping her wand lightly, she gave it a wave and said clearly, pointing the wand at the stack of books next to Professor Flitwick, "Wingardium Leviosa~" She moved the wand ever so slightly, watching as the books began to hover in mid air before she moved them to her table and placed them down carefully. Now sitting up, Kagome looked over the first book atop the stack.

 _A Theory on Charms_  was the first to catch her interest, opening it up; she started reading, ignoring the class and the Professor that openly stared at her in wonder and consideration.

Finally speaking, Professor Flitwick clapped his hands in haste and excitement. "Wonderfully done Miss. Higurashi! Excellent job, ten points to Gryffindor! Well done!"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the cheery old man, but still, she continued to read. It was, in her mind, more interesting than performing magic.

**-x-x-x-**

Classes were blurring together, the most interesting one was Transfiguration as of yet, and now she was trying to beat Ginny to the Potions room, but sadly, she was lost. Running down the stairs, she glanced around and frowned as she caught a glimpse of light, platinum blonde hair in the crowd. Not many people were in the halls, most in classes, the few not were on their breaks.

Running up along side the familiar face, she pulled on his left sleeve and ducked back as he turned, only then, she pulled on his right sleeve and watched him turn back in annoyance. She smiled, "Hello there Draco!" She watched a frown form and he turned to walk away when she took hold of the corner of his sleeve. "Why do you do that?"

He glanced at her, looking around, he took note of how few students were actually in the halls, "You are a Gryffindor, and Slytherin's are  _not_  friends with Gryffindor's."

"But Draco, that's not fair! The sorting hat said I would be great in Slytherin!"

He scoffed, "If so, why aren't you in Slytherin?"

She smiled, "Because he also said I'd do good in Gryffindor, as well as the other two. The only reason I was put in Gryffindor, was because my family is in Gryffindor, you bloody oaf. In other words...the sorting hat couldn't decide."

"..." He glanced away, he could see a few eyes on him, and he knew that they were probably from Slytherin or Gryffindor. Puffing his cheeks in an upset and childish manner, he pushed her off his sleeve, though not at all hard or in a way that could cause her harm. "You are supposed to be in class, so go away."

Kagome wanted to kick him hard in the shin, and almost did, but instead, she took his hand and watched him turn wide eyes to their hands. "I got lost. I don't know how to get to my next class."

"..." Looking away from their hands, he sighed, "What class?"

"Potions!" She said in excitement, happy that he didn't turn her away or push her off. She wanted so badly to be his friend, or at the least, be able to talk with him. He really was a kind boy.

**-x-x-x-**

Ginny was sitting in the Potions class, listening to Professor Snape as he told him of the Potions he could teach to them, and of the Droughts they would learn in his class. Looking to the seat next to hers, it was empty, where Kagome was supposed to have been fifteen minutes ago. The door suddenly opened and the class turned back to see two students in the doorway.

She immediately recognized one as Kagome, and the other...was none other than Draco Malfoy. The bloody git that took such pleasure in bad mouthing her family,  _'Ah! That also reminds me...thatwas where I had met Hermione...she was with us at the book shop...I had forgotten...'_  Ginny shook her head and watched her niece make her way to the front with Draco. Draco spoke in whispered tones with Professor Snape, Kagome giving a sheepish smile, Snape raising an incomprehensible brow before sighing. "Miss. Higurashi...you may try to learn your classes whereabouts before attending them, from now on. Let us hope this is the last time that you require a school guide. Take your seat."

Kagome nodded and bowed her head in thanks to Draco who locked eyes with her for a mere moment before turning back to the Professor.

"Excuse me Sir," He turned and left without another word.

Ginny was quick to pull Kagome into the seat beside her and ask why she'd been with Draco.

"I got lost, he showed me to Professor Snape's class." Kagome smiled.

' _...he...just showed her the way to class?'_

"Miss. Higurashi, if you wish to cause more delay in your learning by talking, then you can do so in detention, tonight, seven o'clock...here." Snape drawled out with a snide look.

Ginny frowned, standing from her seat, she called, "But Professor, it─"

"Unless you wish to join your fellow classmate, Miss. Weasley...sit...down."

Kagome smiled and placed a hand on Ginny's, pulling her back into her seat.

Ginny gave her a look, but Kagome shook her head and pulled out her writing utensils and parchment. After seeing Draco, her mood had gotten exceedingly better. She was now looking forward to lunch, maybe she could talk with him some more.

**-x-x-x-**

Passing by students in the craze of Lunch time, Kagome and Ginny made their way to the Gryffindor table, though, Kagome paused and turned to see if Draco was already at his table. He was, and he was looking straight at her before she'd caught him and he'd looked away to a smirking Blaise. Kagome sighed, which didn't go unnoticed by Ginny who was standing by her side, watching the curious interaction with the intent of finding out Draco's intentions towards Kagome, in his kindness. She was, after all, a Gryffindor.

The two sat down and began discussing their classes; they already had an assignment in Potions, none of the other professors had given them anything though, since it was their first day of classes. After Lunch, they had History, and then Herbology, once that was over, she and Ginny were going to go to the library and work on their assignment before Kagome left for detention. Kagome was actually hoping to finish the assignment in time to turn it in early.

**_~CRASH~_ **

Kagome and Ginny turned to see a bird lying in a bowl of chips that were now scattered about the table. Ginny groaned,  _"Errol..."_

"Look everyone, Weasley's got himself a Howler,"

Kagome leaned in a bit, curious to what exactly a  _Howler_  was. She could hear laughter from the Slytherin table and turned to see Draco laughing with a few of his friends and classmates. She frowned, catching his eyes, Draco stilled in his laughter before clearing his voice and looking back to the  _Weasley_  which had received the curious looking red envelope. Kagome too looked over and stared at the boy who looked strikingly like the other Weasley's she'd met.

"Go on Ron, I ignored one from my Gran once...it was horrible..."

Next to her, the twins were smiling, clearly looking forward to whatever was in the envelope. Kagome felt a little anxious herself; watching as the boy slowly pried the letter open only for it to yell out in an angry voice.

" ** _Ronald Weasley! How DARE you steal that car! I am ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! Your father's now facing an Inquiry at work, and it is ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! If you put, another TOE out of line, we'll bring you...STRAIGHT...HOME!"_**

It was quite for a moment as the letter turned towards Kagome and Ginny.

" ** _Oh, and Ginny dear...congratulations on making Gryffindor, your father and I are so proud, and congratulations to you for making it into Gryffindor too, Kagome. Charlie sends his love."_**

The card turned to Ron and blew raspberries at the scared boy who sat quivering in his seat before it tore itself up in front of him.

Kagome chuckled to herself, it was classic silent scenario. The room was stilled in shock and fear, and no one moved or breathed, afraid that it would start up again. Kagome on the other hand, couldn't help but laugh. It was funny. Scolding by mail, seriously though, what did he expect? He stole a car, if that letter was anything to go by. She imagined that her father would be furious to if she'd stolen a car...or, in her case, a dragon.

Ginny was ducking a little out of sight as people turned curious eyes on her. Fred and George pulled Kagome from her seat and smiled down at her.

"Well Kagome, shall we desert this overly dramatic luncheon?" Fred asked.

Kagome smiled and laughed, "Mind if we steal Ginny away too?"

George grabbed Ginny and the four were off, leaving the room to stare after them. Using this time to show the two about the school, their next classes and a few other things along the way, Kagome couldn't help but find their sense of humor to be charming and most endearing. She already knew she had a soft spot for the two, and was sure that in no time, they would be her favorite of Uncles.

"We need to head to Professor Bines class now..." Ginny sighed.

Kagome frowned, but none the less, she bid farewell to her Uncles.

" **We'll see you back at the common room!"**

The two called out before taking off to their own classes.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Six O'clock)**

Kagome was sitting in the Library writing the assignment Professor Snape had assigned to the class. It was a four foot essay explaining the uses of  _hellebore_. Silent, she hoped they wouldn't be using the herb, as it was quite poisonous and she'd prefer not having to touch it at all.

It was used to create the Draught of Peace, but that wasn't a potion that first year students made. It was strange that he would ask about this particular herb, since it wasn't in  _Magical Drafts andPotions_ , so it was obvious only a handful would know anything about it, and those who didn't would fail to find it in the book they were told to get.

"Bloody hell! What is Professor Snape thinking!"

"I assume he wishes to either torment us, or pick our which students will be successful in his class, or not as flourishing as others." Kagome responded to the peeved Ginny who scoffed irritably.

Ginny stood up with her stuff and sighed, "I'll finish mine later; will you be fine by yourself?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, continuing on with the second foot of the essay she was writing.

**-x-x-x-**

On her last line of the fourth foot, Kagome sighed and stretched, looking over the essay, she checked the time and felt her eyes widen in shock. She hadn't realized just how much time had passed while writing. She was almost ten minutes late to detention and the run there would take at least ten more minutes. "WHY DOES THIS STUFF HAPPEN TO ME~!" She cried out as she ran from the Library with her bag over her shoulder and essay in hand. Running through halls and down the stairs to the Potions Dungeon, she practically slammed the door open, watching as Snape turned in surprise at the sudden loud nose that echoed in the Dungeon. "I...I'm here...S-sir." She huffed and wheezed as she tried to seize her breath. Holding a hand to her chest, she sat down, tired, and worn out from her run. Really, it was a miracle she'd made it to detention at all and hadn't passed out from not being able to breath.

"Sit...down...in the seat...by...my...desk." He eyed her warily as she moved to her feet once more, still trying to catch a breath as she made her way up to the front of the classroom and sat down in the seat at the desk by his writing table.

"P-Professor," She held her hand out to him, her essay neatly rolled up in a firm grip as she waited for him to take it.

He did so, and curiously, he unrolled the parchment and read over her work. "Miss. Higurashi, this is not yet due till tomorrow."

"Y-yes sir. I just wanted to know...w-what you thought of it. I know well enough that there is nothing of the hellebore in the book we were assigned to read. I've read it, but since that particular plant grows nearby where Daddy works and I have actually had the misfortune of falling into a potent patch of the detrimental weed...I had already known a bit about the plant. So...I wanted to know what you thought. Also, judging by the way you taught earlier, I think I can trust you to give an honest answer...none of that buttered over nonsense that I would get from friends and family." She smiled.

"...hn," He pointed his wand to a pile of cauldrons. "Clean, no...Magic," He said, before sitting and settling himself down to read over her essay.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoys this next chapter! Please send me your reviews for another! Love Akuma~ HAPPY HOLIDAYS~**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Charlie has a secret; his family doesn't know, his friends don't know, only he knows...he and the beautiful Rai Higurashi...who was now dead. His secret? He had a daughter...her name, keeping his beautiful Rai's last name, Kagome Higurashi. He has raised her with all the love and care that a Dragon Tamer can, now...it's time she goes and lives her own life, but, can he let her go...or will his need to protect her keep him from letting her go?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Clearly there was a way to make a cauldron so dirty, that it could actually take hours to clean them. The guck that stuck to the bottom of one of the cauldrons was so thick that she actually had to ask for something to scoop it out with. He'd ended up calling a house elf and getting her a metal spoon. Then, another cauldron had a film of something sticky, that when she brought the scrub brush to it, the scrub brush got stuck. She heard the clock above the Professor's head ticking, mocking her in a fashion she didn't enjoy. After about four hours, Kagome had finished cleaning, buffing and polishing, which is funny, considering...he'd only asked her to clean the cauldrons. Standing, and stretching, she'd made her way in front of Professor Snape's desk and watched him grade papers. Getting on her knees, she crossed her arms over his desk and placed her head on them. "Professor, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Without glancing up, he answered, "You just did, Miss. Higurashi."

"...sorry..." She smiled, "I was just wondering, Professor...why do Slytherin's and Gryffindor's not talk to one another?"

"They do talk to one another,"

She laughed, "In snide, yes...in kind...no. I wondered why it's so hard for them to befriend each other. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor all get along. Ravenclaw and Slytherin get along...but Gryffindor and Slytherin...it's like a taboo interface between us and them."

He placed his quill down and looked Kagome in the eyes. She was serious in her question, the first student in fact, that he'd ever had, to be so curious and serious about the strained relationship between the two houses. "It has always been a rocky bond between the Gryffindor house and the Slytherin house. Even when I attended Hogwarts, I only ever associated with one Gryffindor."

"You were a Slytherin?"

He nodded, "Was...am..."

"Was the Gryffindor a friend?"

"...she was..."

Kagome smiled at the faraway look in his eyes.

"The only thing that keeps both Slytherin's and Gryffindor's at each others throats is that both houses are generally very competitive. Neither likes to lose, both want to win. Oddly enough, you have it backwards. Slytherin's don't always get along well with Ravenclaw's."

"...It seemed like they did," Kagome frowned.

"You must remember that things are not always as they seem. Ravenclaw's  _can_  get along with Slytherin's...but the two can also go horrible together. Ravenclaw's like figuring out Slytherin's. They enjoy poking and prodding through the minds of others and some Slytherin's interpret that as a threat to their control. Slytherin's are very controlling, if you've not yet noticed."

"So Ravenclaw's are nosey?"

"Summing them up into one word, yes."

"What of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor?"

"Ah, the two are brilliant together. I do believe that Ravenclaw's show a lot of affection towards Gryffindor's, Now mind you, Ravenclaw can and will be quite critical about Gryffindor's if they are behaving undesirably, which I believe hurts their pride, but other than that, they mesh well together."

Kagome nodded, "That makes sense, what about Hufflepuff?"

"Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff shouldn't even be in the same classrooms together...we'll leave it at that."

Kagome scoffed, "You can't just leave it at that. Why shouldn't they be around one another?"

"The depth of Ravenclaw clashes too much with Hufflepuff's carefree nature."

"Oh..."

"Then of course, Hufflepuff an Slytherin are great together. Oddly enough, with Slytherin's, Hufflepuff's feel no pressure in acting a certain way. As well, Slytherin's negativity contrasts with Hufflepuff's positivity in a good way. Slytherin's, a house who is normally distrustful of anyone, trust Hufflepuff's, while Hufflepuff's trust Slytherin's. They like being controlled by the Slytherin's."

Kagome hid a smirk behind her hands,  _'Tells you what kinds of people are in Hufflepuff...'_

"Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's...like the Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's give affection and Gryffindor's want affection...so the two go well together. Though, I have observed a few fights with the two houses, I would say that it isn't anything that should be troubled over."

"So...what of Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Kagome was most curious of these two houses, being that she was a Gryffindor, and the annoyance that kept trying to flitter out of her reach was a Slytherin.

"The two houses are both competitive and can both be a little rough around the edges...Dumbledore once, long ago, explained to me that Gryffindor's want love. That is something that they encourage among their house. Slytherin's, well, they might think it as the Gryffindor's trying to control them, and as such, they would throw the kindness shown by a Gryffindor back at them in distaste. I've seen friendships destroyed...by a few wrongly placed words."

"What kind of words?"

"..." Snape looked at her for a moment, and almost told her that it wasn't important, but the sad look of curiosity that was lying in her blue eyes called out his reply before he could think on it. "Mudblood..."

She gasped, she knew the word, but she herself had never used it before. "...that is a nasty word, and I'm sure that it was hurtful...to both parties involved." Kagome watched his eyes drop down to the papers before him on his desk, not saying anything to her comment, Kagome frowned. "Sir, was it you who used that word."

Again, he gave no reply, and in a sense, Kagome guessed that was as good a reply as any.

"Did your friend forgive you?"

"...I wonder...I guess she did..."

"...but...you never forgave yourself..."

"It wasn't something I was proud of. I could never take back that awful name I called her, and I lost something that day...I lost a profound trust that only she'd ever given me."

The heartbreaking look in his eyes tore at Kagome. It told her all that she'd needed to know of the relationship he had at one time hoped to acquire from the Gryffindor girl... "You loved her..."

"...Miss. Higurashi...you may leave now. You have served your detention."

Kagome stood sadly and gave a small smile to her Potions Professor, "Sir, I have one more question..."

He had a tired look in his eyes, but he held his hand out for her to continue nevertheless.

"...how do you  _attract_  a Slytherin?"

**-x-x-x-**

George and Fred lay asleep on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was sitting at a desk, asleep with her head on an opened journal, absolutely nothing was written in the book from what Kagome could see, so she assumed Ginny had just fallen asleep before she'd been able to write anything.

Sitting on the chair across from the couch, she let her head rest on her arms before sleep took her to a black abyss like world of dreams.

So tired, she never heard the soft whispers or the shuffle of feet, but she did feel the warmth of a blanket draping over her shoulders and a pair of arms lifting her and setting her back down on something a little longer than the chair she'd been in.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled at Ginny who was lying on the other couch across from the one she was on, the twins were both talking in a corner of the room in whispers, writing on parchment and snickering to themselves about one thing or another.

Sitting up, the warm black robe fell a bit, pooling around her waist, Another robe was draped over Ginny, the twins were without their robes however, only in their pants, long sleeve's and jumpers, shoe's discarded beside them as they watched over their family. Not being allowed entry into the girls' dormitory left them with few options.

Fred pulled something from his robe and Kagome stood up, walking up to the two as they waved a wand and whispered softly to a piece of parchment. She stared in amazement as names and feet appeared, moving across the parchment that looked to be more than just a few years old. "My goodness!"

Fred and George turned abruptly, hiding the map behind their backs, a laugh escaped Kagome's lips as she handed back the robe, unsure as to which the robe belonged.

"Thanks,"

"No," Kagome shook her head, "Thank you." She walked up to the girls dormitory to change, but before getting to the stairs, she called to Ginny, stirring the girl from her sleep.

" _Hm?"_

"It's time to get up Ginny, let's go get dressed."

Ginny tiredly stood and departed from the common room, the robe was left askew on the couch as the two made their way to their beds where their trunks were.

Kagome was quick to dress before lying on her bed with a hard book, a quill, ink and a piece of parchment. She dipped her quill in the ink while her Aunt finished dressing before placing it on the parchment.

_Dear Daddy,_

_Hope you are faring well without me there. I miss you more than I thought imaginable, but I've come to enjoy it here, even if only a little. I haven't been here but two day's, so I guess I won't know how I really feel until a few weeks have passed me by._

_When I first arrived, I wanted to write to you immediately, but forgot to, then the next day, after classes, I had detention and didn't get back till well past midnight, so I was much too tired to write down any thoughts, much less anything legible._

_I wanted so badly to tell you of a boy I met on the way to Hogwarts, and before you go spouting off nonsense, such as, "do I like him" or "remember that talk we had about the Fwoopers and the Billywigs", no I don't like him in that way. He reminds me of Drako, in fact, his name is Draco! Cool huh~!_

_Anyways, I talked the other night with Professor Snape, who...I think...is my favorite Professor. He told me a lot about the houses and why they do or don't get along, and even answered another question of mine, but I won't tell you what that is!_

_I got a shout out from 'Grandma' in Ron's Howler yesterday, that was funny. Tell her I look forward to attending Christmas with everyone too! I love you Daddy, and I hope to hear from you soon!_

_Love,_

_Kagome_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So this is chapter five, hope everyone liked it! Next chapter gets a little more Draco and Kagome interaction, but is it in a _good_   _way_  or a  _bad way_.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

** The Dragon Tamer **

** Summary: Charlie has a secret; his family doesn't know, his friends don't know, only he knows...he and the beautiful Rai Higurashi...who was now dead. His secret? He had a daughter...her name, keeping his beautiful Rai's last name, Kagome Higurashi. He has raised her with all the love and care that a Dragon Tamer can, now...it's time she goes and lives her own life, but, can he let her go...or will his need to protect her keep him from letting her go? **

** Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter **

** Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome **

** Genre: Romance/Adventure **

** Rated: M for Mature Content **

** -x-x-x- **

Kagome was skipping.

Yes, it wasn’t good to skip classes, but who could blame her? The next class for her was Professor Binn's History class, which was deader than dead, no pun intended. Her ghost teacher knew his subject better than any other teacher in school knew their subject, but then, he'd lived through most of it, and as interesting as History is, she never cared for the past. Kagome had always lived for the here and now, and she refused to look to the past. This was how her father had raised her, and she was happy for that.

Walking to the library, Kagome was practically beaming at her _smart_ and _brilliant_ idea. Skipping class and hiding out in the library, who would hide in the library when not in class? NO ONE! Well...not true...

Kagome stopped at the door and frowned as she peered inside, walking past the busy library, she made her way outside and opted for walking around the school. Taking in the scenery, she smiled as she let herself be engulfed by the beauty around her. Not even a week, and already she missed always being outside, playing with the dragons, and...she looked to the field where Quidditch practice and games were held...she missed flying. In Romania, she had no age restrictions when it came to flying on broomsticks. Such silly nonsense like that was unheard of there.

Sighing, she made her way out behind one of the large spectator sights. She saw a foreboding forest far off in the distance, and curiously, she made her way closer towards it. A glimmer of white shot between a few trees and before she knew what she was doing, she was chasing after it.

** -x-x-x- **

Draco was walking out of Hogwarts in his newly acquired Quidditch robes. He would be meeting up with the rest of the Slytherin team in a few minutes, but for now, he wanted to clear his mind of the Gryffindor that seemed to constantly be running through his mind.

Oddly enough, he found himself watching a trail of black hair vanish behind a tree. Now, curiosity would cause him to follow, but his cowardice kept him where he was, wondering why she'd travel into the dark and haunted depths of the Forbidden Forest. He had already been inside the forest; he didn't like it then, he wouldn't like it now, thus...he did not follow.

"Draco!"

He turned to see Flint and Blaise walking towards him. Now, Blaise wasn't apart of the Slytherin team, but he was his best friend, so it was no real surprise that he was there.

"Blaise..."

"What's up?"

Draco glanced back at the Forbidden Forest before turning to his friend and walking towards him.

"You aren't thinking of taking an afternoon walk through the Forbidden Forest, are you?"

"Not a bloody chance in hell!" He responded, "The Dragon girl decided to though."

Blaise's eyes lit up at the thought of the girl. He had actually enjoyed her company in their compartment. "You won't follow?"

"No!"

"Haha," Blaise smiled, his eyes sparkling in mischief, "That's right; you had a rather nasty experience with a hooded shadow that wanted to drink your blood,"

Draco glared, "Unicorn's blood; not mine!"

"Right, right...I'm sure you saw the grim reaper, and I'm also sure it'll stalk your fantasy Gryffindor in there."

Draco's cheeks flushed brightly. "Shut it!"

Flint scoffed, "What are you bloke's talkin' about?"

Blaise shook his head, "Nothin'," He turned back to Draco, "I came out to tell you that you boy's may want to hurry to the pitch. I heard the Gryffindor team was going to practice today."

Flint practically growled, "Let's go! Professor Snape has already given us a note signed to train you."

Blaise held his hands up, "I'll let the two of you head off on your way," He grinned, "I saw this cute girl throwing a tantrum in the hall on my way here."

Draco rolled his eyes before following after the team captain.

** -x-x-x- **

Kagome smiled, petting the soft creature in her lap. It was gorgeous, a feline, obviously, but she wasn't sure if it was a cat or a magical creature of the feline variety.

She had long, pure white fur that just barely skimmed the ground, and gorgeous baby blue eyes that seemed to look deep within her soul and completely through her.

"You can come back to Hogwarts with me, if you want."

The feline nuzzled it's head against her stomach, a small laugh escaped Kagome as she stood and retraced her footsteps, her wand held out with a lit tip as she held the catlike creature in her other arm. So happy to be out of the dark forest, she called out, "Nox~" and watched the light fade and disappear from the tip before she pocketed her wand. She caught sight of a familiar red head and made way towards the group, smiling as she ran over to a large group of students.

George was the first to notice her, pulling her behind him and Fred, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone there.

Draco sneered, for some reason, seeing the interaction between them had upset him greatly. "Protecting your girlfriend, Weasley?"

Kagome frowned, answering before George could comment, "First off, I'm not his girlfriend, secondly, what reason would he have to protect me from a friend?"

It didn't even take a minute for the entire group of Slytherin's to break out laughing. In fact, Draco and Kagome were the only one's not laughing. Kagome looked to Draco, who was looking more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Draco?"

" _Don'tcallmebymyname..."_ He muttered, trying to keep his voice down and hidden beneath the laughter of his housemates.

Kagome caught onto that quickly. She was a very bright girl, and prided herself on her perceptiveness. "Draco, if you don't want me here, tell me." She spoke clearly so that _everyone_ could hear her. "However, I want to hear it from you, not your lackey's, or your teammates, not Blaise or anyone else, you. Can you make decisions for yourself, Draco?"

Draco felt the eyes of his team on him, the eyes of Gryffindor's on him, and felt the pressure of his family name suddenly drown out his own thoughts. "Why would I want to be friends with a bloody Gryffindor?"

Kagome looked at Draco for a moment, stepping away from George so that he couldn't pull her back, she walked up to Draco. Everyone watched her place her hand on the red and gold tie around her neck. "Because I wear red and gold, you will not be my friend? Because of the house I am in, you think I am not worth the time?"

Draco hid his nervousness, and threw his head back and gave a short laugh, "Obviously!"

With sad eyes, she looked to where his own tie should have been and then...she smiled. Pulling her tie loose, she removed it from around her neck, then, in a bold move, she walked forward a little closer, and Draco stood frozen as she placed it around his neck. "What is your name?" She asked. Her voice was calm as she questioned the boy.

"...what?"

"Name! What is your name?"

"Draco Malfoy, you know my name!"

Kagome smiled, "Are you called Slytherin?"

"No...not unless your Gryffindor friends are throwing insults at me."

"Well, that is them, I however am Kagome Higurashi, niece of Ginny, Ronald, Fred, George, Percy and Bill Weasley..., grand-daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley and daughter of Charlie Weasley and Rai Higurashi...I have never been _Gryffindor_ , nor have I been associated with the colors Gold and Red, until I came to Hogwarts!" She stepped closer until her nose just barely touched his, "So Draco Malfoy, you listen closely to me. I will not let you judge me by my house, as I have chosen not to judge you by your house. If you hadn't known, I do like the colors silver and green, they are in fact my favorite two colors, right up there with blue and white! I love snakes, since they are so close in stature to dragon's, all except for size really, and then of course, I actually have a teddy bear from when I was little, NAMED SALAZAR, after the founder Salazar Slytherin, for the reason, it's GREEN! I am not some Gryffindor girl that can be scrutinized and then grouped together with all the other Gryffindor's...I am just...Kagome." Stepping back, she turned and stomped off to the changing rooms.

No one moved, no one breathed, well, there was breathing, but it was light, quiet, and almost nonexistent.

** -x-x-x- **

So maybe she was being childish, she didn't need to stomp into the Slytherin changing room and steal his tie, nor did she need to put it around her neck, and tighten it neatly around the collar of her shirt before heading off to her next class.

She wasn't surprised to find Professor Snape more than a little peeved when she entered his class late _again_.

"Miss. Higurashi, if you are to make tardiness a habit, than please, do me a favor, and don't bother showing up at all."

Kagome completely ignored him, still trying to fathom the fact that she'd stolen a tie. Ginny had clearly discovered the tie, and was now eyeing the fabric with the utmost curiosity.

Snape too had taken notice of the change in neckwear, but had continued his lesson, only calling on her to stay after class. She knew why, she had detention again, and also...he probably wanted to know of the tie and why it was around her neck instead of one of his house's student's.

' _He'llknowsoonenough;Idon'tplanonleavingthisroomtillI'vetoldhimeverythingthatjust happened!'_ She decided, staring with a new resolve practically glowing in her eyes.

** -x-x-x- **

** Me: A new chapter, actually, I thought that I would introduce Harry in this chapter, but I guess it will be either the next one, or the one after that, but defiantly in the next two chapters! LOVE YOU GUYS! REVIEW! I may not update again until after Christmas, but on the other hand, if I get a whole bunch of reviews, I may update again tonight. :P **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Charlie has a secret; his family doesn't know, his friends don't know, only he knows...he and the beautiful Rai Higurashi...who was now dead. His secret? He had a daughter...her name, keeping his beautiful Rai's last name, Kagome Higurashi. He has raised her with all the love and care that a Dragon Tamer can, now...it's time she goes and lives her own life, but, can he let her go...or will his need to protect her keep him from letting her go?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Draco found himself in his room, sitting with a red and gold tie around his neck after what he referred to as the most horrid moment of his life. Well, maybe not his life, but it definitely was up there, right next to his father being a death eater and his parents fighting. It was that morning when it had happened, right after the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams had met up on the field, neither had gotten much of a word in once Kagome got there, and it only got more annoying when the Weasel and Mudblood had arrived. He had actually been midway to calling the bushy haired Gryffindor Know-it-all such, but as Merlin would have it, Kagome had delayed his minds thought process and as such, with her tie around his neck, and his currently missing, he was left with a very confused head and a very humored best friend.

**-x-x-x-**

Sitting at the desk in front of the class, literally in the front, she sat in Snape's seat, while he sat in front of her in another chair. She was furious, upset, and confused...and most importantly, he'd noted, she was wearing his house colors.

"Alright, from the top...you went into the Forbidden Forest..."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "What does that even matter! We are talking about Draco! The Prince of your house!"

Snape opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it and just let her continue.

"I stole his tie...I can't believe I did that!"

Again, he went to say something, but once more, he chose to hold his tongue and keep his thoughts to himself.

"Can you believe him though...I mean, yeah, so he's a bloody Slytherin, that doesn't mean he has to be a blazin' git!"

Snape smirked, "I think it's a Slytherin requirement these days."

She glared at Snape but sighed none the less, closing her eyes, she placed her forehead on the desk in front of her. "It's not fair..."

"Life's not fair..."

Snape walked off into the back room of the Potion's class and appeared again a few minutes later with a book. "Here, light reading, educate yourself."

"...?" She looked it over and frowned, "It's an old, tattered, and overly used potions book."

"It was mine when I was in school. The potion's in here have foot notes, I did this for every potions book I was required to read, and made notes on them, correcting them. If you are going to be spending most of your time in here anyways, be it in detention or counseling, you might as well learn something." He sat the book down in front of her and watched as she opened it to the first page before reading it over. Then, finding a curious potion, she turned to page 118, he smirked, the Potion was a curious one that when taken, can cause someone to start randomly spouting out their most inner thoughts...such a thing, he knew, would be dangerous if she were to use it on, lets say...Draco?

He looked at the clock, she had received detention again due to skipping her History class, not that he could blame her, and then he gave her detention too for being tardy, again...seemingly, she would spend the whole of her school year in detention...a thought occurred to him as he watched her read the ingredients of the Loquor Sententia Potion. "Miss. Higurashi, have you eaten today?"

"...no Sir,"

"No, I didn't think so. You've been all over the place, and then you stayed behind to give me a run over of what happened with Draco, and that was during your lunch time...and mine..."

Kagome flushed, "Sorry Sir,"

He shook his head, "It's fine, I'll send for a house elf to retrieve some food for the both of us."

"Thank you,"

**-x-x-x-**

It was well into the night, Kagome noticed from afar the time, now almost eleven thirty; she sighed and stretched. Looking to her Professor, he sat in the corner, reading a black leather bound book of which she'd never seen before, silver framed pages could be seen clearly from where she sat; smiling, she walked over to his side. "Sir, it's late, shouldn't we both head off to our appropriate sleeping quarters? I'll assume you rarely get much sleep, since grading and detentions seem to be a nightly past time for you."

He once more, allowed a grin, however small it was, to grace his lips. "Yes, so it seems. Between your multitude of uncles, Percy Weasley aside, and then of course Potter, and on occasion, Granger...yes, I have my hands full with detentions...and don't even get me started...on you."

Kagome smiled, holding the book he'd given her up, "May I borrow this?"

He nodded, "Treat it like a baby,"

Kagome gave a mock salute, "It'll be flying dragons and sliding down staircase rails in no time!"

He gave her a look that said he didn't want to know.

"See you tomorrow, Professor!"

"..." Snape sighed as she left through the Potions door, the girl was growing on him, and he got her tomorrow night too. He just knew he was going to have a long year this year.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome yawned as she rounded corner after corner, trying to find her way back to the hall that would lead her to the stairs.

**_~SPLASH~_ **

"Ah!" She looked down and frowned, stepping back onto the dry marble floor, she stared ahead at the water that was all over the floor. Walking forward, she curiously wondered what could have caused the flood. She didn't think there were bathrooms down this hall, so that only served to make her more inquisitive of the matter. She stopped short of a turn, from where she stood; she could see something red reflecting from the water, further down the hall she heard the familiar grumblings of the school caretaker. Finally, she rounded the corner, and, unconsciously, she stepped back. Then...

" ** _PROFESSOR!"_**

So it wasn't the best plan of action, but the sight of blood on the wall really freaked her out. She was accustomed to dealing with large, flying, fire breathing lizards, not blood on the wall.

Around the corner, three others came, and Kagome was so happy to see it was one of her Uncles, mind you, she hadn't talked to this one yet.

"Kagome," Hermione called. That was well enough for the half Veela as she practically ran into the girls arms. She wasn't one to get scared, but she didn't like the thought of  _whose_  blood that might be.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been open, enemies of the heir, beware."

A very familiar voice said, and Kagome turned frightfully to see Draco standing next to a group of Slytherin's, Snape pushed through the crowd before he could say anything else, having heard Kagome scream. Filch too stood there, but had yet to say anything, and then of course, he saw from the corner of his eyes, his cat. He pointed his finger at Harry and started shouting out how he'd killed his cat, and although Kagome felt for the man, she wasn't pleased with Harry being blamed for the supposed death of his cat.

Then McGonagall came, and the Headmaster, and the Gryffindor's, and it was suddenly a house party in a flooded hall with blood and taxidermy cat's decorating the walls. No, not funny, the cat clearly wasn't an object of taxidermy, but still...

Dumbledore sent everyone back to their dormitories, and Hermione turned with Kagome only to stop when Dumbledore called back her, Harry and Ron. Kagome stayed behind too.

"Miss. Higurashi, if you would return back to your─"

"I will not leave!" Kagome yelled out, this stopped Blaise and Draco who were further in the back of their class. They stayed behind and hid around the corner.

"..."

"I was the one who was here first, not Harry. Now, I'm sure you have a multitude of reason's to believe that anything that happens at this school that can't be explained  _must_  be Harry's fault, but shame to say, it isn't this time!"

Draco stepped out from around the corner only for Blaise to pull him back and pop him in the forehead. Harry had seen him, as had Hermione and Kagome. Ron was looking at the wet floor, rather than anything else.

"I see, than...perhaps you can tell me...what you were doing here?"

"...curiosity?" She asked, more than said.

Snape stepped up, "Professor, she was with me till three quarters past eleven...in fact, she would have been gone only five minutes when I heard her scream. It is not her...and since she was here first, Harry is cleared...as are his little tagalongs."

Dumbledore nodded, "Then, if that is all...you may return to your dormitories."

The group passed by and immediately Kagome took hold of Draco and Blaise. Draco pulled her off to the side and not realizing what he was doing, looked her over. He too had heard her scream.

"Draco, man...she's fine." Blaise laughed as he pulled the two down the hall. Hermione, Harry and Ron watched them cautiously as they followed the three outside.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat down once outside and let her head hit her knees as she shivered from the cool wind that took her by surprise.

Draco crouched down and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Kagome, look...I─"

"What the bloody hell, why do you keep touching her!"

Hermione held onto Ron's arm as he pulled to get to Draco. "Leave him alone, Ron! Clearly he means her no harm!"

"She's my Niece!"

"You only just found out today!" Hermione yelled.

Harry walked up to Kagome and crouched down beside her; holding a hand out to her, she smiled and took it. "Thank you," he said.

"Not at all." Kagome laughed, "What kind of person let's another person get blamed for something that clearly wasn't their fault?"

Harry grinned, "A bad one, I can see that you're the good type."

"I wouldn't say 'good', I just happened to find it completely unjust."

Hermione frowned as Ron sat down angrily, "What if you had gotten in trouble?"

Kagome scoffed, "Me, no way! Professor Snape wouldn't let  _me_  get in trouble; I was with him for like...four hours! He and I were talking and reading, and he gave me this book that he would write notes in during his school year, which has the potions enhanced, I guess would be the best way to put it. Like, he made them better, gave better instructions, he said I could borrow it, but to treat like a baby." She smiled, "So, I plan to take it riding tomorrow on a broom!"

Harry and Blaise laughed, Hermione looked horror stricken that she might do that with a book. Ron looked as if he wanted to laugh, but was fighting to stay angry, while Draco just sat by her side now, resting peacefully against the wall.

"Do you like riding?" Harry asked.

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" She pulled her hand back and lifted both of them in the air, "That...is the best place to be. Soaring, not a care in the world, you leave all your problems on the ground and just fly. You should try it with Dragon's!" Her eyes lit up only for her to be pulled to her feet by Draco.

"..." He walked with her being pulled slightly behind him. Blaise running to keep up, and of course, Ron, Harry and Hermione were following.

Now, Hermione was a bright Witch, but while she was the brightest  _Witch_  of her year, Draco had certainly proven himself as the brightest  _Wizard_  of his year.

" _Accio Broom~"_  Draco waved his wand and watched it zoom right up to him. He caught it in mid air and walked to the center of the field. "Potter, can you call your Nimbus to you?"

Harry wasn't sure, he'd never done that spell before. Hermione could see him thinking and saved him by doing the spell for him, Draco was too far away to see which one had preformed it, and he couldn't hear them anyways, not that he cared at the moment. The Nimbus flew forward and Harry caught it before it could get too close to Hermione. He walked over to Draco and cautiously handed it to his  _rival_. For some reason, he had no real problem being around him,  _if_...Kagome was with him.

He noticed Draco was still wearing the Gryffindor house colors, and Kagome now donned the Slytherin house colors, which he actually thought was kind of cute.

Draco handed Kagome his Nimbus 2001, taking  _everyone_  except for Kagome, by surprise. To them, he was selfish, and uncaring, he was rude and immature...he was untrustworthy and Slytherin...but to her, he was hiding, and friendly, cautious, and fun, and loyal...very loyal...to his friends, and family, always loyal...he wasn't Slytherin, he was Draco.

She mounted the Nimbus 2001, he looked to Harry who nodded, then mounted the Nimbus 2000, and within seconds, the two touched off the ground, and were gone!

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, the other night, I was watching the Finals for X-Factor, no...hold on, the night before that, I was watching the Semi-Finals for X-Factor, and I love that Michael Jackson, even though he's dead, he's still alive, having preformed during the Semi-Finals. I thought that was amazing...he really can't die, he will never die. Anyways, so happy that Melanie won! I was rooting for her from the moment I heard her audition, and when Simon sent her home, I was shouting at the TV, "GO GET HER! BRING HER BACK~! I LOVE YOU SIMON. BUT THAT WAS A MISTAKE!" Lol, I was shocked to see he actually went back to get her though and brought her back, and seeing her win only proved just how much she belonged there.**

**Anyways, wishing you guys a Happy Holiday and Merry Christmas**

**Please Read and Review~ I Write more with reviews.**

 


	8. Chapter 8

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Charlie has a secret; his family doesn't know, his friends don't know, only he knows...he and the beautiful Rai Higurashi...who was now dead. His secret? He had a daughter...her name, keeping his beautiful Rai's last name, Kagome Higurashi. He has raised her with all the love and care that a Dragon Tamer can, now...it's time she goes and lives her own life, but, can he let her go...or will his need to protect her keep him from letting her go?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Harry and Ron sat watching the two fly about in the air, Hermione had already fallen asleep against Harry's shoulder and it didn't seem as if the two would be coming down anytime soon.

"I hate 'em!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Hermione's right though, you've only known her a day, a little less than, actually. The only one who can tell her what to do is the teachers, her dad and herself..."

"Draco isn't going to hurt her," Blaise said from where he lay on the ground, staring up at his best friend as the two flew higher and faster.

"But...it doesn't change the fact that I don't like him."

Diving down, the two zoomed past them and up higher as Kagome tried to catch Draco who was proving to be extremely talented in the art of dodging.

"Kagome, Malfoy, its cold!" Harry called out, accidently waking Hermione up.

Draco landed a couple minutes later with Harry's Nimbus 2000, Kagome landing on Draco's Nimbus 2001. Kagome laughed out and ran up to Hermione, pulling the tired girl to her feet, she watched Draco hand back Harry's broom before she held out his.

Draco took the broom and watched as she made to remove the tie from her neck, only, he placed his hand over hers, stopping her before she could. "Keep it, looks better on you anyways."

Kagome laughed, "Yes, and you look like a model Gryffindor!" Not thinking much on how the others would take it, Kagome wrapped her arms around Draco and the platinum blonde stood frozen in the chilled night air.

Ron's eyes widened equally the size of Draco's, and Blaise, who was closest, placed a hand on the red head's shoulder.

"This is Draco Malfoy," She smiled, pulling away from the flushed Slytherin as Hermione took her by the hand and pulled her inside.

Draco stayed standing still only to have Blaise practically drag the dazed and confused boy back to the Slytherin dorm. They were quickly assaulted by Pansy and Draco's two bodyguard lackeys.

"Draco, where were you?"

Draco sneered at the three, "Why does it matter where I've been! Get off!" He pushed Pansy off of his arm and stalked off to the seat he always took in the Slytherin common room. Crabbe and Goyle stepped before him and sat down on the couch. Then, of course, Pansy tried to sit beside Draco, but Blaise beat her to it.

Glaring at the Italian, she let herself sit on the chair across from the couch that Goyle and Crabbe shared. "Do you know, Draco?" She asked, so curious was she, little care she had to whether he'd get angry or not. "The heir of Slytherin, do you know who it is?"

Draco thought about it for a few minutes, but shook his head negatively, "Not a clue,"

Blaise, needless to say, was relived that his friend didn't know, "I say, the less we know, the better."

"Couldn't agree more."

"Surely you must know something!"

"...I'll write my dad and ask, but no guarantees."

The small crowd of  _friends_ , Blaise aside, nodded before retreating to their beds. Blaise looked to Draco, "Have fun tonight?" He asked; unaware of the lingering Pansy Parkinson, her ears listening carefully to the conversation at hand.

She leaned against the wall; her shadow crawled cautiously along the cold stone, keeping out of sight of those present. She had seen the tie around his neck, and for whatever reason he wore it, she would find out.

"Fun is an understatement."

Blaise smiled, but frowned only a few moments later, "Have you ever read the Muggle book, Romeo and Juliet?"

Draco shook his head negatively, "Father would never allow a Muggle book into the house, or my hands, for that matter."

"Well, I'll save you the torment of your father and just tell you what it's about."

Pansy leaned in a bit, unaware of the blue eyes watching her in wonder from atop the staircase.

"Basically, two house's, Montague and Capulet, have been feuding since forever. When Romeo, the prince of Montague, sneaks into a coming of age party intended for the princess, Juliet Capulet, the children of the two feuding houses catch the eyes of one another, and at first glance, fall in love with one another. Juliet, upon finding out who it is she sees at her party, becomes at war with her heart and her mind. Romeo declares that he'd cast his name away to spend his life with her. The two marry without informing their families but it isn't as simple as that, neither would be able to be together unless no one were to look for them. Well, Juliet comes up with a clever plan with the help of the Friar, and in pretend, takes her life. A type of liquid used to stop the heart, cease the breathing and cause a chill to take refuge upon the body of the drinker. She would then awaken at a later hour. Sadly however, Romeo, who had not been told of her plan, found her cold body upon a bed of silks within the church; in such sorrow, he took his life with poison procured by that of a medicine man, and lain one last kiss upon his Lady Juliet's lips. She awoke untimely to see him over taken by death, and taking hold of his sheathed dagger, took her own life to lie dead beside her love; a beautiful love story, with a sad and tragic ending."

Draco looked sick by the end of the heartrending tale, "You aren't telling me I'm going to die...are you?"

Blaise laughed, "No, I'm telling you to be careful. I doubt that the golden trio will cause you trouble, because, if tonight was anything to go by, they don't mind Slytherin's as previously assumed."

Draco scoffed, "They don't mind, so long as no one is being hurt or bothered."

"Exactly, so...when Little Lucius rears its head up over your shoulder, flick it off and go with Little Narcissa." Blaise laughed out.

"Funny, are you assuming my mother is an Angel?"

"Not in any lifetime would I assume that, but between your father and your mother, she is the closest thing to angelic. You however, my widdle Draco, are a cute and cuddly cherub!"

"Oh shut it!" Draco blushed irritably as he stood up and made way for the stairs.

"Oi,"

Draco paused and turned back to Blaise, "Kagome, do you really like her?"

"...Yeah, but she just wants to be friends..."

Pansy's eyes hardened at the name before she turned and took off up the steps, pausing at the sight of an unfamiliar boy sitting at the top of the steps with a book in hand, paying no mind to her as she stepped past him and turned down the girls' hall. She shut the door just as Draco and Blaise made their way up the steps.

" _Ahem,"_  The boy with blue eyes looked up at Draco and Blaise with a smile, "Don't mean to interrupt you, but I thought you may want to know...the young chit that always follows you about..."

Draco frowned, "Pansy?"

The boy with blue eyes shrugged, some honey brown hair falling into his face, which he brushed aside gracefully.

Blaise grinned, "Black hair in a short bob, kind of piggish in the face?"

Blue eyes smiled and nodded, "Yes, a perfect description indeed! Well, she was lingering about to hear your entire Romeo and Juliet reference, which, if I may be so bold, fits Draco and the cute Asian Gryffindor; I hope that they don't come to such a catastrophic ending...I don't know her personally, but from what I could see, she seems to mean no ill will towards any one person...if anyone at all." Standing, the boy stretched, "I'd keep a close watch on your piggish friend, she didn't seem too pleased by the mention of your little Kagome."

Draco and Blaise watched the boy walk off towards the boy's dormitory; Blaise curiously called out, "What's your name?"

"Honey...Honey Bailey, but please, just call me Honey."

Blaise felt a headache form as Draco called out 'thanks' to the boy before leaning on the stair rail. "...so─"

"Hush."

Draco closed his mouth and smiled.

"Don't..."

"Wasn't going to say anything..."

"You were thinking something though."

Finally, Draco laughed out a little, "I'm just so used to you getting things like that from girls, 'Oh, hehe...you can call me anything you want to Blaisy! Sweetie, Honey, Sugar, Baby, Oh my Merlin! Blaise called me Baby! Eeee~'." Draco mimicked in a high pitched and girly voice.

"Hush!"

Draco pouted as he draped his arm playfully around Blaise's. "...Blaisy-Baby?"

Blaise sighed, there was a big reason why he and Draco never discussed their tryst's with the opposite sex, and that was because both were legendary for teasing the other...like such.

Blaise pulled Draco up the steps and opened the door; everyone was already in bed and asleep, even  _Honey_.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled peacefully as she entered the room through the charmed picture with her youngest of Uncle's, and his two best friends, Hermione and Harry.

"Kagome, if you don't mind me asking..." Hermione stopped the girl halfway through the common room, which, was now devoid of any students aside from them. "Well..."

Kagome frowned, "What is it?"

Harry stepped up beside and uncertain Hermione and smiled, "I think what Hermione wants to know, is, how did you and Malfoy get to be such good chaps?"

"...I guess...I just didn't like the idea of not being his friend. He was so interesting and pleasant on the train ride here...why wouldn't I want to be his friend. Draco isn't that rude and ignorant boy you all know, and I'm sure with some time, you will also come to realize, that behind his façade, there is  _much_  more than meets the eye..." Walking up the steps to the girls dormitory, she stopped and turned back to the three who were no longer looking at her; a stray thought of curiosity had her wondering why it was, these particular Gryffindor's were so untrusting of that one Slytherin, but she refused to meddle with their affairs, it was their past, not hers, and Draco was her friend. All she could do was trust him...even if no one else would. Turning, she opened the door and headed straight to bed.

Her pursuit of her bed was put to an end when she saw Ginny sitting up on her bed. She was staring at the same diary she'd fallen asleep on the other day. "Ginny?"

"..." She didn't glance up or show any sign of hearing Kagome.

Kagome walked up to her and placed her hand in front of her Aunt's eyes, but to no extent did she jump or look up in surprise or acknowledgment. She stared at the girls eyes which were glazed over a bit, and cautiously, she placed her hand on the book before her. Ginny jolted to and grasped the book tightly. "You're back," Kagome smiled, "Do you think I could see this?" She asked, motioning towards the book.

"N-no! No..."

Kagome looked at Ginny for a few moments, then, her eyes caught sight of something on the sleeve of the girls' robe that she had yet to change out of. Tossing the book that Snape had let her borrow onto her bed; she snatched the girls sleeve into her hand and stared in horror at it. _"Ginny!"_  Her voice now a fierce whisper; Ginny was on the verge of crying when both heard the steps of Hermione heading their way. Kagome pulled her Aunt to her feet and darted to the door just in time to hide behind it as it opened. Hermione walked on in as she let the door shut naturally with a slight push, but Kagome caught it just before it shut and pulled Ginny out with her as she shut the door behind her.

Ginny was still clutching the book tightly to her chest, tears running down her cheeks as she was pulled down the steps and out the door of the Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny hadn't the foggiest idea where her niece was pulling her, but followed none the less. A draft hit her as a door was pushed open and both girls were forced to catch their breaths as Kagome finally stopped pulling them. Ginny glanced around and practically groaned at the realization of where they were hit her. "Potions!"

" _Shh~!"_  Kagome pulled her into the room and shut the door quietly behind her. "Professor Snape ought to be in bed by now, it's well past three, and no one is up, aside for you, me, and the dead. So...speak! Because you are not leaving this room until I know what the bloody hell is going on!"

Ginny fell weakly to her knees, her face paler than usual.  _"I-it's nothing..."_

"Ginny..."

"I said it's nothing!" Ginny shot past Kagome and ran out of the Potions room before she could catch her. Kagome cursed aloud and kicked the nearest thing to her.

"Miss...Higurashi, I do hope you have a good excuse for being out of your dorm at such an...ungodly hour. As well, I'll assume you've come up with some sort of narrative tale for why you are de-legging my chairs."

"..." Kagome turned to face the door that Ginny had only moments ago ran through, and somehow had managed to evade the Potion's Professor standing before her. "Sleep walking?"

He glanced at the broken chair lying uselessly on the floor, "Try...again."

"Sleep kicking?" She smiled, or tried to.

"...Miss. Higurashi─"

"Sir, could you just give me detention and not ask me why? I don't have the stamina or brain power to possibly explain this in one night. I don't even know what's going on! Everyone is all, I shouldn't be around Draco, and then the kitty in the Forbidden Forest left me at the boarder, and flying on the nimbus, twists and turns...EVERYTHING IS JUST SO JUMBLED!" She cried out dramatically.

Snape watched her for a moment, then turned to leave, "Detention...all next week...and the week after...and the week after that...and so on, until you decide to tell me the truth to why Miss. Weasley took off down the hall in tears and why you are avoiding the matter."

Kagome looked at the ground in thought before smiling and looking her Professor in the eyes, "Best book me for the rest of the year, Professor!" She skipped past him and back up to her dorm.

Snape leaned back against the wall and grimaced at the headache that had formed over her last words to him before departing his classroom. Pounding beneath his eyes and causing him nothing but aggravation as he headed to his potions cabinet to conjure up a palliative for the thumping going on in his head.

' _What in Merlin's name did I do to deserve this?'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: SO, I'M DONE! With this chapter at least...the next one, Kagome get's a reply from her dad and...might decide to do something...only telling _one_  person of her plan, and requesting them to go along with it...keep in mind, that it is now November 1st. Seeing that Filch's cat is attacked on October 31st. Send your love in REVIEWS~!**


	9. Chapter 9

** The Dragon Tamer **

** Summary: Charlie has a secret; his family doesn't know, his friends don't know, only he knows...he and the beautiful Rai Higurashi...who was now dead. His secret? He had a daughter...her name, keeping his beautiful Rai's last name, Kagome Higurashi. He has raised her with all the love and care that a Dragon Tamer can, now...it's time she goes and lives her own life, but, can he let her go...or will his need to protect her keep him from letting her go? **

** Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter **

** Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome **

** Genre: Romance/Adventure **

** Rated: M for Mature Content **

** -x-x-x- **

The school was abuzz with the happenings of the night before, and with the Darkest of the schools house's being the center of suspicion, it left Kagome a little more than upset as she was left with no chances at seeing Draco or Blaise as the day progressed, and not from lack of trying.

" ─ay to get close to you and hurt Harry!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Your boyfriend's safe, Ron! Now back off! Draco wasn't even aware of my being related to you to begin with; why would it matter now!"

Hermione smiled and turned to read more, trying for the past thirty minutes or so to block out Ron's incessant quarrelling with his niece, who, judging by the outcome of the argument thus far, was well versed in disarming her challengers and leaving them speechless. However, she would be the first to say that it wasn't unheard of for the ginger haired boy to be left bowled over.

"If you are so worried about him hurting Harry, than I'll give you an idea, just a little nudge in the right direction...in my opinion at least..."

Ron scoffed, tucking his hands away in his pockets and turning away; a familiar gesture to those who knew him.

Yep, there it was ladies and gentleman! The 'I-don't-care-what-you-say-if-it's-not-my-way-I-don't-like-it' look; Hermione hated that look, he used it when he knew he was about to be proven wrong or told something he didn't want to hear. "Let's just hear her out, Ron."

"..."

Kagome sighed, "Clearly there is some bad history between you three and Draco, I'm not going to lie, I don't really care. It's in the past; leave it there...move on. Draco is a genuinely nice guy, and I only wish you would all just try to get and know him...it takes one person to make a kind gesture or reach out to another...but if no one steps up...then things will never change. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's don't have to hate each other; you just do because you were told to, or saw that others do...when you leave Hogwarts, won't they just be another person you have to work alongside?" Kagome walked out of the Library in which she'd been dragged to, leaving behind a very flushed and upset Ronald Weasley, a curious Harry Potter, and a doubtful Hermione Granger.

** -x-x-x- **

Sitting outside by the lake, Kagome felt something brush up behind her and turned to see the familiar ball of white fluff. "Hey kitty creature, you are looking especially beautiful today, if I do say so myself."

The animal purred and pressed its head up against her arm, trying to get her to pet her, which she was more than happy to do.

**_ ~SNAP~ _ **

Both the cat and Kagome jumped at the flash and the sound of a picture being taken. She didn't need to turn, she knew who it was. "Care to join me, Colin?"

"Éllo Kagome!" Colin sat beside her, smiling ever so infectiously as he did so.

"Colin, how have you been?"

"Wonderful, I have sent dozen's of pictures home to mother and father, as well as my younger brother Dennis."

Kagome smiled, "Is that so, and how old is Dennis?"

"Nine, I can't wait till he comes to Hogwarts!"

"If he's anything like you, Colin, he must be just as excited...he'll be attending during your third year."

Colin glanced funnily at Kagome, "Our third year, we are in the same year, yes?"

"Yes...but after this year...I really don't know if I will want to return. It's fun and all...but it severely lacks the excitement and danger that I'm used to at home."

"You won't be returning?"

Kagome looked towards Colin who sounded sad at hearing this. She smiled, "I said I don't know...Colin, I'm one person out of hundreds which attend this school, why should it matter."

Colin looked down at his camera and smiled; turning, he held his camera up and took another picture, just as the wind swept her hair gently to the side. "I'll make sure you have pictures to take with you then, of you and your friends; that way, if you don't return, you can still remember all of us."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks Colin."

** -x-x-x- **

Pansy glared at a passing girl from Ravenclaw; she held similar features to the Gryffindor, Kagome, but her name was Cho Chang. It was strange that seeing this girl who clearly was not Kagome, but held similar looks, upset her so much. The girl was now sniveling after Pansy had not only insulted her looks, but her family, her clothes, her skill, as well as slapped her. The poor girl now surrounded by Pansy's little group of followers, coward back against the wall.

"...let's go," Pansy said, calling her faction off.

Blaise and Draco who'd been talking as they made their way down the hall to their next class, turned at the sound of weeping. And, normally, they would just continue on their way, but Draco, having been going through some strange emotional changes over the past few weeks, had followed the sound to the abandoned girls' restroom.

"..." Blaise shook his head, "Nah, I'm not goin' in there..."

Draco raised a brow, "Why?"

" _It's the girls' bathroom!"_ Blaise hissed.

Laughing a little, "Vacant hallway...vacant bathroom..." Draco said, nudging the door gently.

Blaise listened to the whimpering and frowned, "Not exactly _vacant_..."

Sighing, Draco entered the bathroom and looked to a corner where a student ghost hovered before a bathroom stall.

" _Mmm, oooow..."_ She moaned pitifully before she turned, _"Oh...hullo...what do you want?"_ She glanced at the stall where the crying ceased, _"Are you the one who made her cry?"_ She gave him a look of reprimanding.

"Made who cry?"

" _...Well, if you have to ask, that obviously means no, leave then."_

"No, we'll leave once we know if their okay,"

Draco turned and smiled at Blaise who was leaning back against the wall of the girls' bathroom.

The stall could be heard opening and the two stared in surprise at the tearstained face of the Ravenclaw beauty, Cho Chang.

"What happened?" Blaise walked up a little, not to close though.

"..." She looked away, her hands unconsciously took her hair and stroked it in a way a mother might do to her daughter, were her head nestled on her lap.

"...was it a Slytherin?" Draco asked, knowing the cause of her distress most likely was, in fact, a Slytherin.

She gave a hesitant nod.

"Who was it?"

This time it was Blaise who asked.

Cho glanced up in surprise, not thinking that they would car this much. In fact, she half expected them to leave upon realizing that one of their own had caused her to cry. "...Parkinson..."

Draco nodded, "I'm not surprised..."

Blaise sighed, "She's bloody mental that one." Looking her up and down, he saw a mark across her face and held his hand up to see it better, turning her face a bit so that the light would have better access to her cheek. "Honey was right; we both need to watch her better...especially if it's Kagome she'll be going after."

Cho pulled back, "The Gryffindor girl?"

They both shook their head yes.

"Slytherin's hate Gryffindor's...I thought."

Blaise smirked, pulling Draco in front of him as he pinched the platinum blonde's cheek. "Not this one, he's got a Slytherin crush."

Cho gave a small smile, "...you should be careful then...if she did this to me because I resembled Kagome...I worry what might come of Kagome and Parkinson in the same room together."

"Well, they haven't any classes together to worry about."

"..." Cho chanced a curious frown, "Lunch? What of break?"

"Well, yes...I suppose so..."

The two looked down at Draco's watch, "Lunch is in another thirty minutes, and we are late for class." Blaise commented. "You too," He said, looking at Cho.

The three left the bathroom, the female ghost was left to moan about in her silent confines as they raced to their next class, splitting at the halls.

** -x-x-x- **

Lunch time rolled around and Kagome, being mad at her _Uncle Ron_ , was sitting beside Colin and Ginny. Chatting it up, neither she nor Ginny had brought up the previous nights spat, instead, both ate and talked of the latest game that was soon to be played. As well, Christmas was coming up and Kagome was looking forward to seeing her Grandmother and Grandfather for the first time.

"Kagome,"

Turning, Kagome smiled at the sight of Percy standing beside her and Ginny, a serious look on his face as he stood bearing his prefect badge. "A letter arrived late last night, but being that you had detention and couldn't make it to dinner..." he left that sentence hanging, but she could see that he was clearly disappointed in his _niece_.

"Wow...you haven't heard, have you...?"

He held his head a bit in interest, "Heard what?"

"Snape has given me detention for the rest of the year." She smiled, taking the letter in hand and turning from the shell-shocked Prefect that she called _Uncle_. "...It's from daddy!" She opened the letter and read the contents quietly to herself.

_ Dearest Little Dragon Tamer, _

_ I have to apologize for the late letter, I first had to retrieve a new bird seeing as the one I'd sent my first letter through met an untimely end with a Norwegian Ridgeback. _

_ First, I'd like to say that I'm very proud to hear you've made it into Gryffindor, though...a little stunned that you could hold a civil conversation with a Malfoy, this of course is assuming that the 'Draco' you mentioned in your letter is in fact, Draco Malfoy. I would hope I don't need to bring up the Fwoopers and Billywigs speech, especially with Draco as the recipient of such feelings, no insult intended, of course. _

_ As for Professor Snape, I'm shocked, to say the least. I never would have pegged you for a potions girl. I would have thought Madam Hooch would have been your favorite, or even Professor Sprout, being that you're always outside or flying about. _

_ As for detention, I hope that this isn't something that becomes a habit, but...I know my little girl, and I know you'll probably be in detention throughout most of your school year. Is it sad that I wasn't surprised to hear that you received a detention on your first day of classes? _

_ Seth and his wife had their baby; her name is Eileen. Thought I'd let you know, and the three will be moving to a cozier spot in England. Don't worry; they'll pay visits during Christmas. Speaking of which, I won't be going to see mum this year, which means, neither will you. Bill sent them tickets, not knowing of their plans of meeting you, and not wanting to waste the tickets, so they'll be staying in Egypt for Christmas. On another note, Fáfnir misses you greatly, and upon me telling Drako of his rival with your affections, he too misses you equally so, if not more. He has already tried to escape to Hogwarts four times since you've been gone, and is now on double watch and isn't allowed to roam without a tamer nearby like before. _

_ Sorry, I seem to have gone off in nonsense. I will be sure you have a ticket home, and I look forward to hearing more about your time at Hogwarts. _

_ Love Forever _

_ Daddy _

_ P.S – Will you really not tell me what it was you asked Snape? _

Kagome laughed, then a small frown formed as an after thought. "Juniper and Seth are moving; that's sad..." Kagome sighed. "And it doesn't look like I'll be meeting my grandparents anytime soon."

Ginny nodded, "I got a letter last night from Mum and Dad saying that they'd be off in Egypt during the holiday."

"I was really looking forward to meeting them too..." Kagome placed the letter down, "Looks like I'll have to find something else to do that's productive and fun..." Looking up as the doors opened, letting in a new batch of students, she watched as one of them made her way straight to her.

"Gryffindor!"

Most of the table that Kagome was sitting at turned to see Pansy Parkinson glaring down at Kagome, who, ever so curiously, stared right back at her.

"..." Kagome glanced to her left and right, then back up at Pansy, "Which one?"

Pansy glared, "You, obviously."

Kagome felt Ginny's sleeve brush her as she stood up so that she was now between Pansy and Kagome. Immediately sensing trouble, Kagome laughed and pulled Ginny to the side before standing. "Come Pansy, lets take this to a less public arena." Her eyes moved to the Slytherin table across the room, "Where my house is ready to act on any sign of aggression shown to a fellow Gryffindor, yours is just a little too far away to care about intervening, they don't strike me as the type to go table hopping." Turning her eyes back to Pansy, she grinned, a dark and malicious smile. This was the first time she'd ever shown any Slytherin like qualities, and it actually caused the twins to grin at each other as they took up stances beside her. "I wager, by the time they got here, you'd already be sporting a black eye and a few bruises all about your body. Of course...I could be wrong..."

"...Quidditch pitch,"

Kagome nodded, grabbing her letter, she folded it neatly before placing it in the confines of her robe, following silently after Pansy. The door opened a couple minutes after the two left and Draco walked in laughing, Blaise had a smile on his face too, but both were quickly placed on edge at the utter silence that filtered the room. Ginny walked up nervously to the two, and Blaise held his hands up in surrender, only to be elbowed in the ribs by Draco.

"What, I didn't want her thinking we'd pull our wands on her!" Blaise sighed, "Whatever..."

"Kagome and Pansy just left to the Quidditch pitch. The Professors followed and told the Prefects and Head Boy and Head Girl to keep us in check until they got back. I was going to go with her, but─"

"Ginny, sit down!" Percy walked up from behind her, "And you, get to your seats, Kagome and Parkinson will be brought back and dealt with accordingly, you can all wait patiently with the others."

Draco frowned, watching as he walked Ginny back to the Gryffindor table, he stepped back ever so quietly. Percy made to turn around when Ron suddenly shouted, "Bloody hell, Percy, there's a toad on your boater!"

Draco turned as Percy practically slapped his wizards cap to the ground. Ron ushered him out with his hands, both Hermione and Harry stared up at him in shock as he began laughing while Draco left through the doors.

"Sorry bout that Percy, that was just a trick of the light..." He sat back down, Fred and George laughing at the flushed face of their eldest brother, even Ginny had to duck her head so that Percy didn't catch her grinning at his humiliation too.

** -x-x-x- **

Pansy was furious! Utterly so, and for reasons more than understandable. Kagome sighed, "I'm really sorry...I don't know what I've done to upset you Pansy, honestly, I don't. I can't very well let you go, you'll hex me! Or hit me...which sounds equally horrible, if I do say so myself."

Neither was aware of the many teachers heading their way.

"I'm sure you have your reasons, however illogical they may be, but I've decided that no matter what, I won't get into anymore trouble. Beside's, I've already got detention with Snape for the rest of the year, if I do anything else to get in trouble, I might as well pack my bags early." Kagome laughed. "It's sad really, I got detention because I didn't tell him what was wrong with a friend, but in reality, I didn't know what was wrong with her, so I couldn't have told him if I'd wanted to."

"Miss. Higurashi, if you would...release Miss. Parkinson from the Body Binding spell that you've entrapped her in."

Kagome turned to see McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore and the other staff members standing behind her.

"Yes Ma'am," Kagome released the spell she'd learned a little while ago during class.

"Miss. Parkinson, follow me." McGonagall said, walking off with an annoyed and disappointed Pansy following behind her. She hadn't even gotten the chance to insult her, much less cause her bodily harm.

"Miss. Higurashi, if you would follow me." Snape called out. Kagome sighed, once more, following the Professor to possibly further her detention into her next term.

** -x-x-x- **

Kagome walked into. Not the Potions room, but Snape's personal study. "Am I in trouble?" She asked dejectedly.

"...No, I do believe I owe you an apology."

Kagome's head shot up, "Apology?"

"Yes, Miss. Higurashi," Snape sat down in a chair nearby, "You clearly haven't the slightest idea what was wrong Miss. Weasley, in which case, I owe you an apology. You still have detention tonight, for skipping class...but, no longer do I have to see you everyday after classes."

"Oh yay! I was about to tell daddy that I had detention for the remainder of the school year," Skipping up to where Professor Snape sat, she leaned forward with a smile, "Do you have a quill and a piece of parchment that I may be able to borrow?"

"..." Waving his wand, a roll of parchment and a quill with ink appeared.

Smiling, she took the provided materials, "Do you mind?" She pointed at a desk nearby a bookshelf.

Waving his hand, he watched her smile again before sitting down. Taking the quill and dipping the tip into the jar of ink.

_ Dear Daddy, _

_ I'm happy to hear from you, though, a little bit sad about not getting to see Grandmother and Grandfather, and the fact that Seth and his family are moving...well, I can't say I blame them. Having a baby with those kind of surroundings...it can be dangerous. I mean, look at how I turned out. _

_ Also, for some reason, everyone is all anti-Draco. You were right by the way; it is Draco Malfoy that I had mentioned in my previous letter. He's kind, and sweet, really. He took me flying a little while ago, and he's never been anything more than cordial towards me. Though, I won't lie; Harry, Hermione and Uncle Ron are still a little tense about me hanging out with a 'Slytherin'. _

_ On another note, I won't tell you what I asked Snape, I will however as a favor...of you. Would it be alright, if maybe...I brought Draco home for the Christmas holiday? I will of course request permission from his mother, after I write this, and after I ask Snape for her name...oh, and good news! I did have detention for the rest of the year, but Snape decided that, since I couldn't give the answer he wanted, even if I had wanted to, I couldn't. _

_ I miss Fáfnir too, and can't wait to see Drako! Please tell them I love them and will be back soon. _

_ Love Always _

_ Kagome _

_ P.S – Please send a reply soon about whether I can bring Draco! _

"...Professor Snape...what is Draco's mother's name...or his fathers."

"Narcissa, his mother. Whatever you are doing, do it through her. Do not mention his father, do not ask his father, or talk to his father. Take this as the advice that it is, Miss. Higurashi. Be careful with what you say. Draco is, as you say, a good kid; however, his parents are pureblooded Slytherin's, and hate blood traitors, Gryffindor's and Muggle Born's. This means do not mention your fathers last name, do not mention your house, and do not mention your friends."

"...I understand." She placed her quill to the paper once more.

_ Dear _

"...how do you spell her name?"

"N...A...R...C...I...S...S...A."

_ Dear Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, _

_ First, I'd like to introduce myself; my name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm a friend of Draco's. My reason for writing you is simply to ask for your permission in bringing Draco with me to Romania when I go to visit my father and help out with the dragons. I do hope you consider this; that of course is unless you have plans already. I was just hoping he'd be able to see the dragons at home. I hope that you are having a wonderful day thus far, and wish you a happy Christmas holiday. _

_ Kagome _

"..." Kagome frowned, handing the parchment to Snape who raised a brow before taking it and reading it over. She watched him close his eyes before taking a quill of his own and running a line over certain parts, then, taking his wand and waving it over the parchment before handing it back.

_ Dear Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, _

_ My name is Kagome Higurashi, a friend of Draco's. My reason for writing you is simply to ask for your permission in bringing Draco to Romania with me when I go down for the holiday. I do hope you consider this. _

_ Kagome _

"Hm," Kagome looked up at Snape, "You sure it isn't too much?" She asked sarcastically.

He gave a small, cheeky grin. "I had considered taking out your name too...didn't want her looking you up, but figured, she would hardly agree unless she had your name at the _least_."

Kagome sighed, taking both letters, she bade farewell to her Professor, "Sleep well toni─"

"Detention...Miss. Higurashi."

Kagome grimaced, sighing, she smiled, "Yeah, I'll be here for detention tonight...Professor." Shutting the door behind her, she started down the hall and turned only to be knocked down by an oncoming force. "Ouch!"

"Kagome!"

"Draco!" She smiled as she looked up and saw the very person to which she'd been writing about. "Lovely, care to join me? I'm heading up to the Owlery."

Draco looked up at her and shrugged, "Why not, I've been trying to catch up with you since lunch, might as well follow you up to the Central West tower to."

Kagome took his hand in hers and pulled him up to his feet. _'I do so hope she accepts...'_ Kagome thought, a little nervous with how Draco's mother may take the letter, and if perhaps, she should reconsider sending it in the first place.

"No! I'm sending it, no matter what!" Kagome said out loud, determination filling her words.

Draco glanced to Kagome and frowned, "Sending what?"

Kagome blushed, "...uh...nothing, sorry." Walking to the Owlery, she smiled, _'Yes, I'm going to send it, I can't have and restrictions when it comes to Draco, it has to be all or nothing, or I may end up losing him as a friend...and I can't do that.'_

** -x-x-x- **

** Me: Chapter nine everyone! Hope to get more reviews and I'll update again real soon! **


	10. Chapter 10

** The Dragon Tamer **

** Summary: Charlie has a secret; his family doesn't know, his friends don't know, only he knows...he and the beautiful Rai Higurashi...who was now dead. His secret? He had a daughter...her name, keeping his beautiful Rai's last name, Kagome Higurashi. He has raised her with all the love and care that a Dragon Tamer can, now...it's time she goes and lives her own life, but, can he let her go...or will his need to protect her keep him from letting her go? **

** Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter **

** Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome **

** Genre: Romance/Adventure **

** Rated: M for Mature Content **

** -x-x-x- **

The days seemed rather pointless, and as a week had passed without any real crisis, no one was really worrying over much of anything. Well...no one accept for Kagome. She was fidgeting, fumbling, twitching, and all around annoying.

"Kagome, what are you waiting for?" Ginny asked, slightly paler than normal; she sat down across from Kagome who was in the Library with Draco next to her writing up an essay on something the two had yet to learn.

"Waiting? You think I'm waiting? Do I look like I'm waiting!" Kagome looked up from the book that she had read, re-read, and re-re-read, the first line of. That's it. The first line...and that's all. She couldn't concentrate on anything! It was eating away at her, and for every passing day, she swore she lost a year of her life to the panic of just...waiting.

"...no?" Ginny glanced to Draco who looked up and gave a small smile.

"She's been like this for the last past two days." He glanced at Kagome as she looked away with a pout. "Earlier, she was muttering something about how it shouldn't take this long to respond to a letter, and how it should take three days at most to respond. Not a clue who she wrote to, or for that matter, what it was about...but it must be important."

Kagome sighed. "I...might have...oh! NEVER MIND!"

" ** _Shhh~"_**

The group turned to Madam Pince, the ever so strict, and irritable woman, who so audaciously guarded the books within the library.

Kagome stood exasperatedly, "Draco, you should be off getting ready for Quidditch, it's in an hour; your essay on Veela's can wait. Beside's, I have a better book for you that's in my room, I can get it for you. It has more information on Veela's, in the original Slavic spelling, V-I-L-A."

"..." Draco pulled from his pocket his wand and muttered something beneath his breath. Kagome just vaguely made out _tempus temporis_.

Above the table appeared in green glowing numbers, 11:37:44, and counting.

"Bloody hell! I hadn't even realized how long I'd been here. Oh, Wease─uh, Ginny..." He looked at the red head and watched her eyes widen, doing all that he could not to roll his eyes. "You came here for a reason?"

Ginny frowned in thought, trying to remember her reason for being present, she nodded. "Yes, your father _and_ mother are here. I heard you telling Crabbe and Goyle that your father would be coming to see your game, but...well, the thing is, your mother was asking around Slytherin..." She glanced at Kagome and gave a worried smile, "For Kagome."

Draco stood suddenly and looked to Kagome, it made sense now. Why she was jumpy, and waiting for a correspondence to come to whatever letter she'd sent out. "Tell me you didn't write a letter to my parents!"

" ** _Shhhh~!"_**

Ginny jumped at both the sudden _shushing_ from Madam Pince, and the pungent coating of urgency that he'd practically dipped his words into.

Kagome looked down; then, she smiled and looked back up at Draco. "I didn't write a letter to your parents."

He stared for a moment, the sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin,"

Kagome laughed, "I _did_ write to your mother though." Standing, she watched his face go paler than it's normal pale, and grabbed her bag and book before making a mad dash to the door.

Ginny watched Kagome grow farther and shouted, **"She's awaiting you in front of the Gryffindor Common room!"**

" ** _SHHHHHHHHH~!"_**

Ginny smiled uneasily as the glare she was receiving from the librarian, _"S-sorry..."_

** -x-x-x- **

Kagome smiled, rushing up the steps to the Gryffindor Common room, she brushed past students that were heading down towards the game and smiled at the nerve-wrecked sight of Harry, Ron and Hermione, the latter of which looked more self-conscious than she did nervous. "What Bogart climbed up your robes?" She joked, but ceased her laughing once she noticed they weren't doing the same. "Seriously you three, you are all acting weird. It's bad enough that Ginny is feeling utterly boorish, judging by the way her skin keeps growing paler, now you three are acting as if a bloody Grimm is waiting round the corner for you." She walked around the corner and Harry grabbed her hand, not thinking on it, he pulled her close to him. "...Harry?" She frowned.

"Don't, Draco _is_ different than his family, I'm sure of that now, but his mother and father are...dark!"

"...you know this for sure?" Kagome asked in wonder, prying his hands off of her wrists.

"Well, no, I guess not, but, his family is know to dabble in the dark arts."

"All wizards and witches dabble, it's curiosity which plays a part in such things, now...if you don't mind. I had a word I wished to speak of with Mrs. Narcissa. I think it was very convivial of her to come all this way because of the letter I sent her."

Once more, the three grew pale. "You sent her a letter?" Hermione quaked.

Kagome sighed, walking the rest of the way, she smiled at the beautiful woman standing before her Common room. "Oh, you look positively lovely!"

The woman turned, a mysterious smile resting upon her lips. Her hair was of two colors, platinum blonde, and black, both of which were set in gorgeous waves with a black fur hat latent upon her head which she kept held high. Her robes were gorgeous, in style and color, a very elegant manner of dress, in a vibrant shade of emerald green and silver embellishment, black fur at the neck line, from the looks of it the fur was also full body on the inside, and then, hemming the bottom and around her sleeves. Her black boots appeared only when she turned Kagome's way, and the young girl was staggered with the beauty, elegance and power that this woman honed.

Having never had a mother, this was really the first one she'd seen, and she was magnificent. "Please, we can speak in Snape's office, I'm sure he won't mind." Kagome held her hand out kindly, smiling brightly.

The woman stared curiously at the hand, and for a moment, Kagome didn't think she'd take it. However, a few moments later, when Kagome was about to place her hand down...a black, soft leather clad hand, took hers.

** -x-x-x- **

Snape was missing the Quidditch match. Why? Because a bloody damn Gryffindor sent a letter to a Slytherin Queen; mother of the young, _current_ , Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy. Hell be it if he called him the true Slytherin Prince, he was, and always would be, the Prince of Slytherin...or so he liked to think.

Walking towards his study, he stopped to see his door closing, without him closing it. In fact, from what he remembered, the door should already be shut, not _shutting_. _'What else do I need to worry about!'_ He silently and stealthily made his way towards the door to his study, but paused with his hand hovering above the handle of his door at a soft voice, familiar to his ears.

" _Kagome Higurashi, you do look beautiful, for your age."_ A pause from the other side of the door, and the soft clacking of healed boots on a hard floor, told him that she was sitting in _his_ seat. It was his office, but it was in _his_ favorite spot, the only spot in his study that had hard wood floor, that had a small side table with a reading lamp, and a very comfortable chair for him to let the day fade away, the rest of his study's floor was done in a dark burgundy carpet.

" _Thank you, I can only hope, when I grow into a woman, I might hold a candle to your radiance. I can see where Draco get's his charming features."_

A laugh, a genuine laugh, escaped the lips of a long-term friend from many years ago. A friend, Snape believed, had lost the ability to laugh with the uprising of Voldemort, as well as his downfall. He hadn't heard this laugh since he himself had attended Hogwarts, with her, his underclassman, following Lucius and himself about in Slytherin.

" _You truly are precious. Tell me, this letter you sent me...I had to know, were you serious?"_

" _I wouldn't have let Professor Snape read it over first had I not been serious."_

Snape frowned, not sure if the girl should throw her sarcasm or _sense of humor_ around so openly.

" _I talked to Dumbledore about you, just a little while ago. My husband doesn't know of this, just knows that I came to see Severus...and...in a way, I did. I want his opinion of you as well."_

" _Oh no, that won't be good! I just know I drive him bonkers! He give's me a detention almost every other day, and I'm certain it's not because he enjoys listening to me talk about my daily trivial activities."_

Another laugh escaped the lips of the woman, whom he was now positive of being, one, Narcissa Malfoy. Placing his hand on the door knob, he pressed it downward and pushed open the door. Both Kagome and Narcissa turned; one knowingly, and the other in surprise.

"Cissy, how have you been since I last saw you?"

"Darling Severus, I am as I always have been, and always will remain. It is enough that I have Draco, and such is all I need."

"What of Lucius? Draco has told me some rather..." He side glanced at Kagome, before looking back to Narcissa, "disturbing things..."

"As I said, as long as I have my son...I need nothing else."

Kagome frowned, the sound of defeat in such a strong woman's voice, it was tragic, and she hated it. "Draco...he is indeed wonderful, in many aspects of the word...however, there is more to the world than one's son or friend. I love my father, and sure, I would be happy to only have him...but it would be settling...not pure happiness, which is something I know everyone deserves; you as well, Mrs. Malfoy."

"...so kind." Narcissa sighed. "You truly are a Gryffindor." She looked up to Snape and smiled, "In all honesty, Severus, what would you tell me about this girl? Your opinion of her..."

"...she is...contemporary, in her beliefs. The world is not as black and white as we've made most of the younger generation believe. She isn't interested in Good and Evil, or Slytherin and Gryffindor. She has been trying to, and has succeeded in, befriending your son, since the day she met him on the Hogwarts Express."

Kagome interrupted him with a grin, "I only recently became good friends with him,"

Narcissa smiled, taking in the girl, she glanced at the tie, and seemingly, she only _just_ noticed it. Her hand moved before her mind could even think of the action, and her fingers gently lifted the green and silver tie from Kagome's chest, her eyes captured the younger girl's, and clearly questioning the tie around her neck, she said nothing, incapable of forming words.

Snape chuckled. "She bellowed about on the Quidditch Pitch to Draco, something about him being himself, and not Slytherin. She went on about how he was Draco Malfoy, not Salazar Slytherin, and how, the colors he wore, and the tie around his neck didn't make the person in the robe. Took her tie off, placed it around his neck, snuck into the changing room for the Slytherin's Quidditch team, and took his tie."

Kagome blushed and glared at Snape. "Thanks for the recap..."

Snape shrugged, "If you'd let me continue,"

Kagome nodded and looked down at her fingers, suddenly interested in them, more than the conversation.

Narcissa let the silk tie slip through her fingers and smiled as Snape continued.

"She's a trouble maker, but with your son, the two level the each other out, and rather than fight...I believe, they study, race on brooms, and just hang out in general. I could do without the late night girl talk, but...I don't foresee that stopping anytime soon. She seems to have dubbed me her counselor. All in all, she is definitely one of my brightest first years...even up there with the second years."

Kagome laughed, "Professor, you aren't my Counselor, you are another dear friend!"

Narcissa raised a brow and smiled, "I think I've decided..." She turned to Kagome and stood, removing the glove from her left hand, she held it out for Kagome.

Kagome, of course, stared in confusion at the hand before a bright smile spread widely across her lips as she took the older woman's hand in hers.

"Join me in the spectators' seats?" Narcissa asked.

Nodding, the two left with Snape following after, sealing his door with a snap, informing him it was shut all the way, and a spell, so he'd know if it was opened without his say... _again_.

** -x-x-x- **

Draco was so distracted; he could hardly pay attention to his surroundings. Harry flew up beside his and knocked his Nimbus 2000 lightly against Draco's Nimbus 2001, catching his attention.

" **She's in the stands with your mum!"** Harry yelled out over the cheering, so that Draco could hear him. **"Kagome will be fine, so pull yourself together or you'll be letting her and me down!"**

Draco gave a hesitant grin then nodded. **"Let's play!"** Catching sight of the snitch, he shot past Harry, who was quick to follow, a smile of his own in place.

** -x-x-x- **

Kagome was sitting on Narcissa's right, Lucius on her left, Snape in front of her.

"Who is this?" Lucius asked cordially, though, Kagome did not feel the same security that she felt around her Professor, Draco or Narcissa.

"A dear Slytherin friend of Draco's, she's precious!"

Kagome listened to Narcissa with a smile on her lips, not denying the claims of her association with their son, for, this woman knew him better than she did, and if she wasn't speaking of her true house, than that meant, in Kagome's mind, that he couldn't be so easily trusted.

"Her name is Kagome! Kagome Higurashi and she is a favorite of dear Severus. I asked her to join me up here."

Lucius placed his can to his side for a moment to hold his hand out for her to take.

She did, and he brought his lips to her knuckles in a soft kiss, smiling charmingly as he did so, he sat up straight and looked at her, "Charmed, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome."

Kagome laughed softly and a little nervously, but calmed at the feel of Narcissa's hand on her other, _free_ , hand. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Malfoy, truly, an honor indeed."

Narcissa smiled, "Draco has been invited by Kagome to spend the holiday in Romania with a few friends. They planned to visit a nearby Dragon Training ground and get a close up of them."

"As well as ride them. I've been promised by a tamer there that we will be able to ride the trained Dragons if we want." Kagome added, getting a little more comfortable with the lie, but still, trying to keep it in the lines of the truth.

Lucius smiled, "Lovely, I'm sure that Draco would love that."

Narcissa nodded, "I thought so too."

"I assume Blaise will be going too?"

Kagome frowned, but then she realized what he was doing and smiled at the trap, "Yes! Blaise, Draco, and..." She cringed, trying to remember the other boy who was always hanging out with Blaise, "Theo...They’re all invited. None of the girls wanted to go, afraid of the dragons...such nonsense."

Narcissa looked as if a heavy weight had just been relieved from her shoulders and smiled when Lucius nodded his approval.

"Then I do hope he has fun."

Lucius turned his attention back to the game and Kagome and Narcissa shared a moment of relief before turning back to the game in time to see both Draco and Harry reach out for the Snitch~

** -x-x-x- **

** Me: Hope everyone enjoyed! Please Review! I review quicker with more reviews! **


	11. Chapter 11

** The Dragon Tamer **

** Summary: Charlie has a secret; his family doesn't know, his friends don't know, only he knows...he and the beautiful Rai Higurashi...who was now dead. His secret? He had a daughter...her name, keeping his beautiful Rai's last name, Kagome Higurashi. He has raised her with all the love and care that a Dragon Tamer can, now...it's time she goes and lives her own life, but, can he let her go...or will his need to protect her keep him from letting her go? **

** Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter **

** Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome **

** Genre: Romance/Adventure **

** Rated: M for Mature Content **

** -x-x-x- **

' _Damn...'_ Kagome watched the moron teacher before her as he bent Harry's wrist backwards. He had just caught the Golden Snitch right before Draco could, when a rogue bludger had chosen that moment to crash into the front of Harry's broom stick, and hitting both of their dominant hands, sending both Seeker's whirling downward at a dangerously fast speed. Kagome, being the first to pull her wand, had shouted out _Aresto Momentum_ , the loud collection of gasps as she lowered both two the ground carefully kind of annoyed her, and the frightened hand resting on her shoulder had caused her to react as quickly as she had. However, she hadn't been paying attention to the rogue bludger that had obviously been chasing Harry for the majority of the game, as it had tried to take him out completely. Thankfully, Hermione had, shouting out _Finite Incantatem_ , blowing the ball up and causing pieces of debris to fall around both boys.

Excusing herself from Lucius, Narcissa and Snape, she recalled the spell Draco had used to summon his broom when he had gone riding many nights ago, _Accio Nimbus 2001_. Watching his broom fly off in her direction, she jumped up and caught it, flying down on the broom towards the gathering group of both students and staff. "Draco!" Kagome called, running towards the platinum blonde who was laughing uncontrollably at Harry while wheezing in pain as he did. "...Draco?" She walked up cautiously and he pointed to Harry who was looking down in bewilderment.

This was where she stood now, Lockhart kneeling before Harry, holding his now boneless arm.

Draco, was also nursing a broken arm. Kagome sat beside him, and carefully removing the arm guard around his broken arm, his hand moved to stop her, but she smiled, calming his nerves and making him feel a little more comfortable with her doing whatever it was she was doing. Pulling off her robe, she took her wand and whispered something that none heard, and watching the tip of her wand glow, she dragged it across the fabric where her sleeve connected with the robe and then started stripping the sleeve into parts. Taking one piece, she firmly wrapped his arm, unaware of the two parents now standing behind her, the mother clearly more worried than the father, who was trying to look confidant and unperturbed by his sons fall and hit; though, he was curious to what Kagome was doing. She finished tying the last few pieces together, then wrapping it so that it sat tied behind Draco's neck, but held his arm to his chest securely and unmoving. "I will let Madam Pomfrey take care of the rest, can you stand?"

He gave a nod, just as Madam Pomfrey arrived to check on the boys.

** -x-x-x- **

Kagome finished another letter to her father and sighed. Draco and Harry were in the hospital room, Draco for not nearly as long, since he still had his bones in his arm, but Harry for at least the rest of the week.

"I can't believe I have to do this!" She was practically seething, hating the fact that she was doing something like lying, even if it was for Draco. _'But...it keeps him out of trouble...'_ She walked up to the Owlery and entered the room, pausing at the sight of Professor Snape standing in her way. "Professor?"

"The tickets have been taken care of, for Mr. Nott and Mr. Zabini."

Kagome felt the letter being taken from her hand and turned as he left. _'...what?'_ Straightening up quickly, she chased after her Potions Professor. Calling out his name, she was half tempted to shout out his first and last name, but figured, she respected him, so...well, that and she really wanted to see if she could keep out of detention for longer than a week. "Professor!" She called, "Professor! Professor, please slow down!" She ran forward and took the sleeve of his robe in her hand, "What did you mean? Please, tell me that you didn't buy the tickets..."

"I didn't buy the tickets."

' _This seems familiar.'_ She glared, "Your lying,"

He smirked, "I prefer to think of it as following instructions."

"...that's not fair! I don't want you to feel obligated─"

"A gift." He interrupted. "For my favorite student."

Her hand loosened as she stared up at him, his serious expression didn't really fit his words, but it did bring a smile to her face. "Thanks Professor, I'll make sure I repay you!"

"...yes, well...maybe one day you can. However, why not actually _ask_ Mr. Nott and Mr. Zabini, if they'll join you and Draco."

She cringed, "Right...I still need to write to dad...telling─"

"Telling him of the two extra guests that will be arriving with you?" He asked, once again interrupting her, "Already taken care of, now go, convince two Slytherin's to attend your vacation trip to Romania."

Kagome watched him leave, his sleeve slipping from her fingers as she tried to think up a way to convince Theodore, since, she was ninety percent sure Blaise would go just to hang out with Draco, if not to see and ride Dragons. She raced down to the Hospital Wing where a crowd of Gryffindor's surrounded Harry, and a rather large group of Slytherin's was surrounding Draco. She saw Blaise laughing with Draco and nearly growled at the impossibly large crowd. "Draco, I need to borrow Blaise for a minute,"

Draco glanced up and watched Blaise frown with confusion, "What for?"

"I'll tell you later tonight, when there aren't so many people surrounding you." She smiled, pulling Blaise by the sleeve of his shirt and out of the room.

"What is it?"

Kagome sighed, "Would you like to go to Romania with me, Draco and hopefully, Theodore?"

Blaise looked surprised, "Sure, my mum is off on her honeymoon with dad anyways, so that'll be great. I'll write her so that she knows."

"Great, tickets have already been purchased!" Kagome smiled brightly, "Now, think you could help me out with Theodore?"

Blaise grinned, "Draco would have better luck with that. I can ask─"

"I will! I still need to ask him to come with me to Romania, I haven't gotten the chance yet because of the large crowd, and slightly afraid..."

"Of what?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, maybe he won't want to go."

Blaise laughed, "Oh, trust me, he'll want to go!"

Kagome smiled, _'We'll see...'_

** -x-x-x- **

Sneaking into the Hospital wing around eleven o'clock, Kagome smiled at the sleeping figure of Draco. She walked over and saw Harry too was asleep. Feeling a little guilty, she shook it off and gave a slight jostle to Draco's arm and watched him jolt awake. _"Sorry!"_

"Wha─?

" _Shhh~"_ Kagome looked to make sure Harry was still asleep and sighed, _"I came to talk to you about earlier. I wanted to ask you first, but you were busy, so I asked Blaise to get him out of the way."_

Draco didn't like the way she'd worded that, but decided to wait for her to continue before jumping to conclusions.

" _I have four tickets, one for me of course, to Romania. Blaise is coming, I want to know if you'll join me in Romania too."_

Draco stared for a few moments, _"I don't think I can."_

" _Your mother and father agreed to it!"_

" _What!"_

" _Yeah, mind you, your mom and I had to lie to your dad, which I feel horrible about."_ She filled him in on what had happened and sighed, _"He thinks Blaise and Theodore are coming, so Professor Snape got two more tickets for them, if you agree, which I hope you will, I'll just have to convince Theodore to come with us."_ She yawned.

Draco smiled, _"I'll go. Of course I'll go. You did all of this, and even if I think you were bloody bonkers going so far, I'm glad to be somewhere else beside's home or school."_

" _Good,"_ She got down on her knees, sleepy from the exhausting day she'd had, she rested her head on his hospital bed, and within seconds, to the feel of fingers running through her wavy black locks, she fell asleep.

' _I'm going to strangle Blaise, he could have told me!'_ He glared at the door before sighing, standing, and lifting Kagome into the bed he was in, perfectly content with letting her head rest on his lap as he sat up and brushed the girls' hair soothingly. Though, it had taken a bit to get back into bed with a soar arm and not waking her. He had to be quiet, and careful as he lifted her head to place it on his lap.

"Héllo!"

Draco looked over and noticed Harry sitting up and staring right in front of him, then he noticed at the foot of Harry's bed, a _very_ familiar figure.

" ** _Dobby!"_** Harry and Draco called simultaneously.

Both Harry and Dobby jumped at Draco's voice, and as Dobby raised his fingers to snap himself away, Draco called, "Do _not_ vanish!"

Dobby lowered his fingers nervously.

Harry frowned when suddenly he realized what was going on.

"The Malfoy's, they are the family that you serve...!"

"Actually, he serve's father, he practically _raised_ me." Draco held his hand out, and Dobby moved forward and rested his forehead against Draco's fingers. "What are you doing here Dobby?"

"Uh..."

"He's popped up a few times now," Harry said, moving so that his feet hung over the bed he now sat on, he took note of Kagome, but said nothing on the topic of the Gryffindor girl.

Dobby frowned, "Harry Potter should have listened to Dobby. Harry Potter should have gone back home when he missed the train!"

" _It was you..."_ Harry muttered.

Draco frowned, "Missed the train?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, he stopped the barrier from letting Ron and me through, we almost broke are necks!"

Draco looked curiously at the meek and docile house elf that he'd grown up with since birth. "You did that?"

"...indeed, Young Master."

"He nearly got Ron and I expelled!"

"At least you would be away from here! Harry Potter _must_ go _home_! Dobby thought his bludger would be enough to make Harry Potter see th─"

"Your bludger?"

Draco frowned, "You set that thing after Harry?" He sneered, "It hit me too, Dobby!"

"Many apologies, Young Master~! Dobby feels most aggrieved, sir. Dobby had to iron his hands."

"You better clear off before my bones comeback, Dobby, or I might have to strangle you!"

"I second that, I have all of my bones in tact, thankfully, but unless you have something you'd like to tell him, that will _help_ him, leave!" Draco inhaled and exhaled, "Why are you trying so hard to slaughter him anyways?"

Dobby stared aghast at the thought, "Never, never! Not slaughter, no! Dobby remembers how it was before Harry Potter triumphed over _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_! We house elves were treated like _vermin_ , sir. Of course, Dobby is _still_ treated like _vermin_."

Draco looked at the house elf and watched him snivel and cry, sneezing into his rags. _'Dobby...'_

"Such a horrible thing to say, kind Draco has done no such harm to Dobby, only the occasional threat, but never harm..." He blew his nose into his rags again.

Harry cringed, "Why do you wear that thing, Dobby?"

Draco answered, "He has to, as a sign of the house elves enslavement, he has to wear that nasty rag. He will only be free, if my father were to give him an article of clothing. If I or mother were to free him, father would surely be angry."

The sound of a door opening caught the threes' attention; Draco moved a pillow so that it was against both his back and head.

" _Listen, please, both of you listen!"_ Dobby whispered, _"Terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts!"_

Draco watched his house elf warn Harry, while also giving him the information too.

" _Harry Potter mustn't stay here, now that History...is to repeat itself!"_

" _Repeat itself? You mean that this has happened before?"_

Dobby looked terrified, a look Draco was used to; Dobby had said something that would get him punished horribly by his father if Lucius was to ever hear about it.

"I shouldn't have said that!" He grabbed the bottle on Harry's side table and began hitting himself hard in the head with it.

" _Shh~"_ Draco looked down at Kagome, then turned a hard look onto Dobby and Harry who was wrestling the bottle from Dobby's hands. _"Do you want someone to catch us up!"_

Harry placed the freed bottle back down and glared at Dobby, taking the house elf by the dirty rag he wore. _"Tell me, Dobby, when did this happen before? Who's doing it now?"_

" _Dobby cannot say, sir, Dobby only wants Harry Potter to be safe."_

" _Harry, he can't say anything! He's probably sworn under oath!"_ Draco hissed out irritably, he was tired, and wanted the two to go away, go to sleep, or both. The door opened and Draco nodded to the house elf who looked to him for permission to leave after being told a while ago to stay. Dobby snapped his fingers and vanished from Harry's grip. Harry looked to his hand where the house elf had once been, then quickly climbed back in bed and tossed his blanket halfway across his body.

Draco closed his eyes and truly fell asleep, not caring for anymore drama. He would question Harry on it tomorrow, since _Mr-Let's-Play-Hero_ always seemed to be searching for answers, he would no doubt want to know who is still up at this time and why they are in the infirmary, or why they are being brought _in_ to the infirmary. But right now, Draco wanted sleep, and didn't care if Hogwarts was in trouble, not right now...

** -x-x-x- **

** Me: Hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review, and tell me what you guys think! **


	12. Chapter 12

** The Dragon Tamer **

** Summary: Charlie has a secret; his family doesn't know, his friends don't know, only he knows...he and the beautiful Rai Higurashi...who was now dead. His secret? He had a daughter...her name, keeping his beautiful Rai's last name, Kagome Higurashi. He has raised her with all the love and care that a Dragon Tamer can, now...it's time she goes and lives her own life, but, can he let her go...or will his need to protect her keep him from letting her go? **

** Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter **

** Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome **

** Genre: Romance/Adventure **

** Rated: M for Mature Content **

** -x-x-x- **

A soft tap on her shoulder woke Kagome from, what she would call, the most peaceful night of sleep she'd had in a long time. _"No~"_

A light and buoyant chuckle drifted through her ears and she sat up tiredly, slowly. Looking up, she took note of the Headmaster smiling down at her with that trademark twinkle in his eye. "Miss. Higurashi. Clearly Mr. Malfoy has had no qualms with you sharing his sleeping divan, but seeing as how you both are still in the medical wing, it may be wise to continue your sleep elsewhere, before Madam Pomfrey comes and actually takes notice of you sleeping in here with Mr. Draco. I believe, last night she'd been much to busy to notice you, but she would clearly see you today if she were to enter and check up on Mr. Malfoy."

She looked down at where she was, not remembering how she got into Draco's bed, she surmised that Draco must have moved her for her own comfort last night when she'd fallen asleep with her head on the medical bed, his medical bed.

"Come, Miss. Higurashi, I'll walk with you to your house. Often times, the fat lady isn't in her painting at this hour, so I might need to have the others go in search of out dear Lady." Dumbledore held out his hand and she took it, climbing carefully out of the bed, he made sure she wasn't still sleepy as she stood before letting her hand go. She turned and smiled, pulling the blanket back up to Draco's shoulders, she leaned forward and whispered softly in his ear, _"Thank you,"_. From afar, it would look like a kiss, or from the wrong angle, but Dumbledore was standing at the foot of the bed, and he'd taken notice of the whisper, and had heard the softly spoken words in the empty room.

Kagome made to leave, but stopped at the sight of a familiar face lying in the bed next to Harry's. "... _Colin_..." Her voice betrayed her as she whispered, moving closer to the bed; she looked at the petrified boy and felt tears stinging at her eyes. "Professor!"

"Shh~" He held his hand out and she weakly moved towards him, her eyes were burning from the salty tears that she refused to let loose. Taking hold of his hand, he pulled her from the infirmary and pat her gently on the head. "Mr. Creavy will be fine, in do time." He smiled, "He, like Misses Norris, has been petrified."

"Professor, what is doing this? What is the chamber of secrets?"

"...Miss. Higurashi, try not to worry about such things. It is of no concern to the students."

Kagome turned a cold glare on the man, taking him completely off guard. "No concern of the students...unless of course they are Ron, Hermione and Harry! You are manipulating them! Anyone who can't see that deceit is either blind or in denial!" Turning, she made to walk away, pausing for just a moment, she looked over her shoulder a whispered, _"I won't be so easily fooled!"_

** -x-x-x- **

She didn't go back to her dorm, despite the fact that _no one_ was up. It wasn't even light out! Dumbledore had clearly spotted her when they had brought Colin in at whatever hour of the night that was, and had decided to let her sleep for a little while before getting her out of dangers way by making sure she was gone when Madam Pomfrey came to check in on her patients. Thankful as she was, she was to blinded by anger at having been denied answers by her Headmaster. Silly, yes, she was aware, and stupid, even more so aware, but that didn't change the fact that she was still mad, tired, and in need of someone to talk to. Someone who wasn't related to her or ill looking, that took out Ron, Fred, George, Percy and for both ill looking and family relation...Ginny...she didn't want to speak to anyone who was considered a know-it-all among the student ranks, that crosses out Hermione...and she didn't want to talk to anyone who was of celebrity status...so, no Harry. Besides, he was in the infirmary, and she was sure he didn't want her mugging him.

So with all of them marked off her potential list of listeners that only left two people, Pansy...and Blaise. The lesser of two evils being the latter of the two; actually, Kagome quite liked Blaise; she had discovered he was quite the sweetheart...when he wanted to be.

"Oi!" Kagome glared pathetically at the painting on the Slytherin Common Rooms door. She hadn't been there before, so seeing the picture, or...painting, of Salazar Slytherin, was somewhat unnerving.

"...I can't say that I recognize you, did you steal that tie?"

Kagome glanced down at the green and silver tie around her neck and smiled. She still received looks from the students for _her_ tie, she knew it wasn't, but now, she couldn't even think about wearing red and gold after having worn silver and green for so long, besides...she loved green, it was her favorite color. Not that it had anything to do with the colors...it was the owner...it was her showing him, and everyone else, that she would not be tied down by the colors of her tie! "It belongs to me," She said, firmly speaking to the portrait. "Will you let me in please? I want to speak with Blaise."

"Zabini...?"

"Well, yes. Draco is in the infirmary...so I can't talk to him, and if I did talk to him, he'd get even less sleep. I want him to get better, and that won't happen if he's up all night listening to my problems!"

"...you must be a Hufflepuff."

"No, Gryffindor."

His eyes widened, "Gryffindor?" He smiled, laughed a little, and finally, "If Godric could see his house today..." He grinned, "Still can't let you in though, not without the password."

"...sugar quills?"

He raised a brow, "You don't really plan to sit here all night guessing the password, do you?"

"No, I plan to sit here till you open that door, now, sugar quills?" Kagome watched him eye her before he sighed.

"No,"

"Any type of candy?"

"If I narrow it down, I might as well tell you the password!"

She shrugged, "Snapping Liquorices?"

"...no."

"Chocolate frogs?"

"No..."

"Blood Nuggets, vampire suckers, Toad─"

"No candy!"

"...Drought of the Living Death?"

"..." He looked down at her in surprise, "That's right..."

"What do you expect, it Severus Snape we are talking about, it had to be a potion."

"Then why ask the names of different candy?"

"To bug you?" She questioned curiously, smiling at the unknown answer. She had merely done it to do it.

The door swung open, and as Kagome was about to enter, she was almost knocked to the floor.

"..." Looking up, she smiled widely. "THEO!"

The boy, Theodore Nott, stared at her in surprise and alarm. "Do I know you?"

"No!" She took his hand in hers excitedly, pulling him completely out of the portrait entrance. "I have a question, and I hope you'll say yes."

"..." He raised a brow, but said nothing, choosing to let her continue, since he was sure that he'd get any questions he had answered by just listening.

"I want you to come with me, Blaise and Draco to Romania...for the holidays."

"During Christmas?" He frowned, "I have family, you know."

"I understand that, which is why it's completely up to you. The tickets are already paid for if you choose to go, and if not, they can be refunded..."She smiled, _'I hope...'_

"What's in Romania anyways?"

"Dragons! All sorts too! Oh, it's absolutely wonderful," She held her arms out, eyes shut as she remembered the exhilaration and adrenalin rush that she'd often get when flying with the dragons. "Of course," She opened her eyes, "We are allowed to ride on them too...a few will be kept under constant watch, like the Horntail...they are not to be around visitors...but the Welsh, they are truly a delight."

"..." He seemed to be thinking it over, but then looking at the girl, the tie, always the tie, and then her hand which held his still...he glared, "You are a friend of the blood traitors..."

"Who?"

"Those filthy Weasley's!"

Kagome frowned, "Friend? I'm family. I'm the niece of all the Weasley siblings..."

Confusion crossed his eyes, "What?"

"Higurashi was my mothers' last name, but she died during childbirth, leaving daddy to take care of me all on his own. Daddy is Charles Weasley, or...Charlie...that's what everyone calls him."

"..." Theodore seemed surprised by this, but at the same time, bored of the history lesson he was receiving.

Kagome sighed, "Think about it, please...I'm sure it will be fun, especially once you get there. How often do you get to ride on dragons, or race on them? I can promise you one thing, brooms and Quidditch have got nothing on dragons!" She grinned; then turning around, she left. The portrait of Salazar Slytherin and Theodore Nott were left staring at the curious Gryffindor as she practically skipped off towards the Gryffindor common room, completely forgetting her reason for coming to the Slytherin Common room.

** -x-x-x- **

Kagome stared curiously at the train, wondering what was going to happen, and if Theodore would actually show up. She hadn't talked to him since he called her family filthy, and she hadn't heard from him since she told him to think about her offer. Now, she was sitting on a boulder, her bags already on the train, watching as students gathered around and boarded the large metal means of transportation.

"I'm sure he'll be here. Theodore isn't one for blood traitors, but he's also not one to toss aside something as exciting as a trip to dragons, free of any expenses." Blaise said from where he was leaning against the boulder on her left. Kagome sighed, saying nothing in return. Draco was sitting with his back to hers atop the boulder, a book in his hands. "What the bloody hell has you so captured that you are reading outside, on a boulder?" He asked his platinum haired friend.

"..." Draco lifted the book and Blaise cracked a grin at the title.

"Romeo and Juliet," Blaise smiled, "What part are you at?"

"Balcony..."

Kagome frowned, "Did you two hear about Sir Nicholas?" She had only caught bits and pieces of what had happened, and still was iffy on the details.

"Yeah, he and another kid were found petrified, a...Hufflepuff, I believe." Blaise said, "Everyone is adamant that it is Harry Potter's fault."

"Why?"

Draco scoffed, "Because apparently, along with being the-boy-who-didn't-die, he is also the-boy-who-talks-with-snakes."

"...talks with...you don't mean..." Kagome frowned, "He speaks parseltongue?"

"Mm," Draco nodded; closing the book he was reading and pocketing it. "Now, even if he isn't doing any of this, the entire school thinks he is. He almost had a snake attack the boy found petrified, he was telling it something, and the snake just seemed to turn its attention onto that Fletchley fellow who is now in the infirmary waiting for an antidote along with all the others who have been petrified."

"Did the snake attack?"

Both shook their heads negatively, Draco was the one to voice his answer, "No, but it doesn't matter. What matters is Harry told the snake something, the snake was listening, and Severus got rid of it. The entire school thinks Severus just got the snake before the snake could get the Hufflepuff. Which, I don't particularly mind, for a while, everyone in my house was unwavering in their beliefs that I was the bloody heir of Slytherin. My family is an ancient one, but as far as I am aware, I'm not a direct descendant of our House Founder."

Kagome nodded in understanding, but that also made her slightly worried for Harry. It seemed, the whole of the world was against the boy, and all he could do really was let it keep spinning out of control. "it actually makes me worried,"

Blaise grinned, jumping up next to the two and tossing an arm over the ravenette's shoulders. "Don't be my adorable little Gryffindor, you have two rather valiant Slytherin's, intelligent and handsome to boot; right here watching over you."

"Valiant?" She asked with a smirk, "Who?"

"Ah," Blaise let himself slowly slide off the boulder in a false show of hurt and deflation of his pride. "You wound me, precious."

"Merlin, you must have hit your head harder than I'd originally thought, Zabini. To be going along on this trip so willingly."

The three turned to see Theodore standing with a look of utter disgust on his face, no doubt at the thought of going along with a Weaselette, even if she had a different family name than Weasley...it was the blood of the matter.

"You needn't come along if you are so aghast by the idea of spending the holiday with a fellow student whose house colors just happen to be red and gold, and family with the Weasley's."

Blaise laughed, "I'd almost forgotten that." He picked Kagome up off the rock and placed her down, much to her amusement, before grabbing her bag that she had dubbed her _important carry on stuff_.

"Mine!" She made to grab the bag only for it to be pulled out of her reach. "Blaise, come on!"

"What's in it?"

"..." She flushed pink and turned away, "Nothing that matters to you, or anyone else, for that matter."

Blaise shrugged, "Guess you can't get it back then."

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched him toss to Draco who caught it with relative ease. "Draco, please give it back..."

"..." He looked curiously at the bag before handing it over to her without so much as a question.

"...I'm more than just a bit aghast...however, it turns out that my parents decided to go to the Scotland Private Wine Tasting Society."

"...they have a Society for wine tasting?"

Draco smirked, "There is a Society for Cigar Smokers too."

"...ew." She frowned, then smiled, and finally...she laughed, "I say that, but growing up with Dragons, I also grew up surrounded by a lot of smoke."

"I thought you were a good girl, but indulging in smoke? Tut, tut, tut..."

Kagome walked up to Draco, looked him critically in the eyes and then, bringing her hand to his cheeks, she tugged his ear, causing a loud 'yelp' to escape from his lips.

Kagome laughed.

Theodore watched the three interact before sneering.

The train sounded next to the four, informing them of the limited time left to board the Hogwarts Express and attain a seat.

Their vacation, Kagome wasn't sure what exactly it held, but a weird feeling in her gut told her, something was going to happen...something, and she was sure it wasn't going to be something she would under normal circumstances...look forward to.

** -x-x-x- **

** Me: So, the next chapter, we will develop some more chemistry between Theo and Kagome, but...will that cause a rift to form between Draco and Kagome? Also, what about Blaise, how does he take the coming and going of attraction between Kagome and the other two guests' of the Weasley Estate...and that brings up another curious question. How does someone in the Weasley family have an estate! **


	13. Chapter 13

** The Dragon Tamer **

** Summary: Charlie has a secret; his family doesn't know, his friends don't know, only he knows...he and the beautiful Rai Higurashi...who was now dead. His secret? He had a daughter...her name, keeping his beautiful Rai's last name, Kagome Higurashi. He has raised her with all the love and care that a Dragon Tamer can, now...it's time she goes and lives her own life, but, can he let her go...or will his need to protect her keep him from letting her go? **

** Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter **

** Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome **

** Genre: Romance/Adventure **

** Rated: M for Mature Content **

** -x-x-x- **

The train ride was uneventful, with the occasional conversation between herself and Draco, joined in by a witty comment or joke on behalf of Blaise, but Theodore mostly kept to himself. He would mutter and mumble something under his breath when he had a comment about something he didn't agree with, but other than that, he just kept to himself.

Kagome sighed, _'Hopefully...when we get to daddy's...he will lighten up.'_ Glancing to Theodore who was holding his luggage in hand, glaring at the man loading their stuff into the back of a transport vehicle, once more she sighed, _"Hopefully..."_

Blaise quirked a brow, "What's up?"

"Nothing!" She blushed, "Sorry, uh...nothing...I was just...thinking out loud."

"Hm, alright." He handed his own bags to the gentleman that her father had asked to pick them up. He worked with her dad with the dragons, a large burn was on his back, she knew because she'd been present when he'd received it from a Chinese Firebolt that was dangerously close to being put down. After sneaking off, she got herself inside its cage and found herself mistakenly taken in as its baby. A simple mistake any dragon could make. Well, it kept her alive, and also calmed the mother dragon down quite significantly. She was protective, very protective, and Kagome had discovered the reason to be an un-hatched baby egg hidden in a crevice of the fissure that the dragon had taken to for shelter. Needless to say, it was still alive; her father had gotten her back...and scolded her...the egg was left alone and the tamers kept their distance for four more months while awaiting the hatching of the dragon.

"Why are we taking this Muggle contraption?"

"...because...we are." Kagome answered blandly, already her attitude was being stomped on by the ever, mood-killing, Theodore.

The gentleman, Lance, short for Lancelot, and yes, he was named after the famous knight. He was proud of the name, but got tired of the questions, so he would always introduce himself as 'Lance'. He finished loading the vehicle and looked curiously at Kagome who shook her head. She knew what he was thinking, 'are they your friends?' or, 'is he really coming with us?'. She smiled to herself; Theodore would, with all hope, warm up to her while on this little trip.

"So, how long till we get to your home?" Draco asked.

"Only two hours by car, and then it's a twenty minute walk from there. If we were old enough, we would just apparate there, but seeing as how none of us are...oh, we could ride there...but I think the brooms were moved to the house since I wouldn't be there. I was the only one who used them for travel; everyone else used them for taking care of the dragons and such."

Draco nodded, "So why do we have to walk the rest of the way?"

"Well...the last car to try driving up to my house...liquefied..."

" **..."**

Blaise shook his head, "I'm sorry, liquefied?"

"Yeah, one of our more dangerous breeds melted it; mating season and all. They are territorial...you know?"

"Clearly," Draco frowned, "Will they try anything like that with us?"

"Not if we walk. They won't hurt me at all."

"Not necessarily true, Kagome." Lance said as he climbed into the drivers' seat. "That Norwegian Ridgeback we got in a week before you left hadn't the time to get used to you like all the others did. It's one that will be best kept to its self while you and your friends are here. Only just got used to its new home, wouldn't want it running amuck the town spittin' fire, now would we?"

"Understood; where is it being kept?"

"Area 6, in the rocky ridges."

"You sure that's the best place for her?"

"She's not quite fond of the others, so we decided to seclude her."

"..." Kagome frowned, "Your choice, I guess..."

"What's wrong with that?"

Kagome looked to Theodore, "If you keep a dragon secluded, it becomes used to seclusion, so what happens if it's suddenly placed among other dragons?"

"...it becomes aggressive?" Blaise asked in place of Theodore, who had been the one to ask the question to begin with.

"Very much so, hostile, it will attack anything that moves that isn't one of its routine humans, a-k-a...dragon tamers."

Draco nodded, "I get it; so why do it?"

She sighed, "Yes, well...why do you insult Ron, Harry and Hermione?"

"...I don't know, just because." Draco frowned.

"Yeah, that is the best answer I can give you, 'just because'."

"..."

Lance smiled, "We thought it best for this particular case. If you think she should be moved, then by all means...just wait till you meet her."

"...right, I'll have her in area 12 in the meadow fields." She glared at the back of the drivers' seat where Lance sat shaking his head, _'She shouldn't be in such a dreary place like the area 6 rocky ridges.'_ She looked out the window and kept herself quiet the rest of the ride. Blaise and Draco kept a conversation going with Lance, asking questions, most of which consisted of what would happen while there and what they needed to remember while there. Lance did his job, warding them off from trying to sneak out at odd hours of the night, and explaining that they shouldn't go near the dragons unless someone was with them.

** -x-x-x- **

Draco watched as the scenery began slowing and the Muggle transportation that he was in slowed to a stop. Climbing out with Blaise and Theodore, he waited for Kagome only to see that she was already out on her side. He shut the door and watched her grab her luggage and carry it to a platform. "Um, what are we doing?"

"Someone will take our stuff to our rooms by apparition, unless of course...you want to carry it. It's a twenty minute walk, and we are going up..."

"...up?" Blaise frowned, "Up where?"

"Up to where my house is, on the top this hill!" She pointed up. Their eyes followed and widened all in one single second. "So, you guys going to carry your stuff?"

" **..."** One after another, they placed their luggage on the platform and followed Kagome and Lance up the mountain side. It wasn't hard at first for the boys, but as they got higher, and the air became thinner, the climb started to take its toll on them and it started to show.

Kagome paused and glanced back, "Do you want to break?"

"...no," Theodore answered, "I won't stop."

She smiled, "We are almost there; it's only about five more minutes,"

"We will be fine," Draco responded with a smile.

"Alright then," Turning back, she continued walking. She knew that each minute probably felt like ten to them, but she knew that they weren't going to call it quits, partly due to the fact that she wasn't affected by the incline and thinning air. She grew up with it, so she was used to it and took comfort with it.

** -x-x-x- **

Charlie looked up at the baby dragon that was leashed to the front post of his front veranda. It was standing at attention, its eyes staring out at the gate, as if expecting someone to pop up at any moment. "What is it, Drako?" He grinned, "Hear something?"

" ** _Grrr~"_**

"Right, right...I hear ya," He walked over to the baby dragon and released the bridle tied around the porch post. Drako was off in mere seconds of his release and darting past the gate entrance.

" ** _AHH~!"_**

Charlie laughed quietly to himself as he saw the dragon flying off in the air with Kagome held securely in its arms. She was trying to maneuver herself on top of the dragon, but was failing horribly.

"KAGOME!"

He glanced to see four more figures running through the gate entrance, one who was actually walking, and wasn't worrying over his daughter, but instead, making his way over to where he stood. "How were they?"

"Questions and what not were all I really had to deal with. Your daughter isn't too thrilled with the sleeping conditions of Saria."

"Never said she would be." Charlie laughed.

"Kagome!"

Charlie looked to see the familiar shade of platinum blonde that could only be a Malfoy. "Draco Malfoy..." He sighed, "I can't believe I am actually letting a Malfoy reside within the same house as myself and my daughter."

"Hm," Lance smiled, "He's smitten,"

"...excuse me?" Charlie stared at Lance as if he'd up and gone senile.

"Through the entire ride to the Dragon Prefecture, he kept glimpsing at Kagome when he thought no one was looking. He disguised it well with the book he was reading. An interesting title...care to hear it?"

"Why not," He watched as Drako flew lower with his daughter and gently placed her down.

"Romeo and Juliet, the Muggle book written by the dead play writer, Shakespeare, I believe was his name."

"...that tragic lovers book...?"

Lance nodded, "Yep, and how does that one end?"

"Not funny," Charlie watched the group walk one-by-one, with Kagome helping each one as they pet Drako carefully, gently, and most certainly nervously. "He doesn't really seem all that bad,"

"He isn't, especially when compared to his father. Lucius is a horrible person, but while his son is here, it would be in our best interest to remember...he is _not_ Lucius Malfoy."

Charlie frowned, "But he _is_ Lucius Malfoy's son, and that is cause enough for me to not trust him with my daughter."

Lance watched Charlie as he walked forward towards the group, whistling for the baby Chinese Firebolt, "Go inside, Drako,"

The dragon did as told, looking over its shoulder as Kagome waved it off with a smile.

"I have three rooms set up for each of you. Snape was kind enough to send a heads-up my way," He eyed Kagome he frowned.

"I was going to; he told me he already took care of it,"

"Mm," Charlie nodded, "Dinner isn't for another hour, so, Kagome, go ahead and give them a tour of the house and a run down on the do's and don'ts. Their luggage is already upstairs in their rooms. Do you know which ones?"

"Yeah, the ones on the opposite side of yours, right?"

"Good girl," He moved so she could pass and watched the three boys follow her. She paused for a moment, turned around and ran up to her father. Charlie watched as she smiled up at him, smiling, he hugged his daughter he hugged him back tightly. _"Welcome home, Kagome."_ He whispered.

"It's good to be home, daddy." She smiled, running after the boys, she made her way to the front of group and entered only to find her hand in the mouth of Drako. "Hey Draky, how's my baby?" She asked with a smile, completely oblivious to Draco who was blushing like mad, despite the knowledge that she was not talking to him, but the dragon in front of him. "Go to mommy's room, I'll be up there tonight, kay!"

The dragon was quick to release her hand and race up the steps of the stairs.

"So that's your pet?" Theodore asked.

"Yes, he is. His mother died around four years ago, and I took Drako in."

"How did she die?"

"Well, a group of tamers were sent to get her when she went into a crazed attack on a beach packed with Muggle's. They sent stunning spells at her, too many, her heart was being constricted. She stopped fighting, memory charms were distributed among the Muggle's, and she was brought here, but by that time, healing charms wouldn't help her, and Drako's mother's heart imploded. It was discovered that night that she'd been just about to give birth to the egg, and it had to be removed manually. Drako egg was kept warm with charms on a constant twenty-four-seven, and when he hatched...i took care of him."

"Your dad wasn't against it?"

"...Daddy felt that he didn't have the right to deny the hatchling a mother, since he was part of the group that had taken his biological mother from him."

"..."

She sighed, "It's in the past, and Daddy isn't proud of it," turning, she smiled, "Your rooms," She pointed at three doors, "I don't know which one goes to who, your stuff is already in it, so it shouldn't be too difficult to figure out. Daddy's is here," she pointed at another door, "Then mine is on the other side of daddy's,"

Blaise smirked, "Isn't he being a little paranoid?"

"Yeah, but he's a dad, what did you expect?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't expect for him to separate our rooms, I mean, I knew we would be given separate rooms, but I didn't know it would be with him in between our rooms."

Kagome shrugged, "It doesn't matter, does it?"

Draco laughed, "No, it doesn't."

"Oh! Come this way!" She ran up another flight of stairs and through a door, brooms lined the walls all around them. "Tomorrow, we will go flying, so, pick out a broom and it will be the one you use the entire time you are here. When racing the dragons, you want one that is good at turns, they like pulling fast ones on you." She giggled. "I hope none of you have an aversion to dangerous situations, because you will most likely be placed in a lot of them."

"..." Blaise smiled, "Were Slytherin's, what do you think?"

"...your Slytherin's...what do you think I think?"

"Haha, right, never mind..."

Theodore frowned, "What time should we be up?"

"Whenever you want, this isn't school, but breakfast is usually at eight."

"Got it." He picked out a broom and placed it over his shoulder. Blaise did the same thing.

"I have my own, so I'll be fine."

"Right, let's go."

Kagome led them down the steps and let them figure out their rooms before showing them around the rest of the house, which was much bigger than they thought.

"Not to sound rude, and I really mean that," Draco said, "but...how does a Weasley...make so much money?"

Kagome laughed, "The Ministry has to pay us a lot, or else, who would risk their life taming dragons? No, this is a high paying job. Daddy mentioned trying to send money to his family, a-k-a, Ron's family, but...they send it back." She sighed, "They have that pureblood pride that doesn't allow them to take money that isn't hard-earned. Some people only accept money they've worked for, and the Weasley's are that type of family."

Draco frowned, _'Pureblood pride, huh. My father doesn't work for much of anything; he just takes what he wants...'_ He closed his eyes and sighed, _'I'm no different...'_

Blaise noticed his downtrodden friend and smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder, he nudged him forward.

Theodore said nothing, like the majority of the trip so far, _'Humph,'_

The night was soon to end, and that meant tomorrow, a many few trials would start. Oh, what the winds of change may bring, on young and impressionable minds.

** -x-x-x- **

** Me: Here is the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoys, so please, review the chapter and tell me what you think. If you think it's moving to fast, moving to slow, standing still, drunk…-.-...just tell me what you think! LOVE YOU GUYS~! **


	14. Chapter 14

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Charlie has a secret; his family doesn't know, his friends don't know, only he knows...he and the beautiful Rai Higurashi...who was now dead. His secret? He had a daughter...her name, keeping his beautiful Rai's last name, Kagome Higurashi. He has raised her with all the love and care that a Dragon Tamer can, now...it's time she goes and lives her own life, but, can he let her go...or will his need to protect her keep him from letting her go?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Theodore woke up around midnight to the sound of footsteps outside his door and moved silently to see what exactly was happening out in the hall. He carefully, tiredly, but quietly, grabbed his wand off the side table and opened his door, gazing out to see Kagome descending the stairs. _‘Peculiar...I believe we were told **not** to sneak out.’_ Making his way out of his room, he followed silently down the steps, being sure to keep a good ten-foot distance between the Gryffindor maiden and himself.

He was halfway out the door when a hand found its way to his mouth and another hand to his own hand which had made to remove the hand on his mouth.

He stilled and kept quiet at the hushed whisper in his ear of ‘silence’. The hand fell from his mouth and took his hand, pulling him off in another direction until they were far enough from the house not to be heard outside of windows.

He knew it was Kagome; it just irked him to no end to have the girl touching him in such a familiar way.

“Why did you follow me!?” She snapped, taking him by surprise since he hadn’t really heard her upset yet.

“You woke me up, and we were told to not go sneaking around,” He responded with his own proverbial tone of annoyance.

“...whatever, if you’re going to follow, then you do as I say, or return back to the house now. Do you have your wand?”

“Of course!”

“Just making sure you git!” She made her way to a broom by a shed, “Have you learned Accio?”

“Mm,”

“Then get your broom.”

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome wasn’t really angry, she was just annoyed...she didn’t want anyone following her, or getting hurt because of her. “If you’re ready...” She said, leaving the statement open for Theodore. She didn’t need to continue anyways as she was sure he understood what she was getting at.

“I’m ready,” He muttered uncouthly.

Kagome sighed, “I wish you could get along with me...”

“Che, not bloody likely,”

The two kicked off into the air and she led him towards the Rocky Ridges in Area 6 of the Dragon Prefecture. It was a long fly there, but once she landed on the desolate rocky terrain, she didn’t seem to take notice of the long trip they’d had to make to get there. She whispered _Lumous_ and watched her wand brighten with light at the tip of it. Guiding Theodore into a large cavern near a sign where the two had landed, the sign read **Area 6** and was nothing impressive when he thought of what Dragon Prefectures look like, or _should_ look like.

 _“Keep silent,”_ Kagome whispered as she moved to a torch on the side of the cave wall, muttering softly as she pointed her wand at the torch, _“Incendio~”_ It burned brightly and she smiled as she took the torch in hand and made her way further into the cave, lighting more torches along the way. She came to a stop and handed the torch to Theodore who took it for her without question. “Saria~?”She heard the growl of the dragon, a warning to keep her distance. Kagome pulled out her wand and pointed it at Theodore who took a small step back, “Protego totalum!” A white shield formed around him before vanishing completely. She picked up a rock and tossed it in his general direction, smiling in satisfaction when it was shot to the side by the barrier she’d placed around him.

“Where did you learn that?”

“...I’m on Standard Book of Spells, volume three. Protego is a shield spell, and Protego Totalum is a spell similar used for a surrounding area. You are my surrounding area, so stay safe.” Turning away, she walked up to the dragon before her, a female Norwegian Ridgeback with beautiful grey and green eyes. She stopped just before it. _“Saria...vorel darastrix...Saria...”_

The language was foreign to Theodore, but he watched and listened none the less, storing the spoken words away in the back of his mind for later research.

The dragon lifted its head and stared her over.

 _“Vorel, vorel...Saria.”_ She never took her eyes away from the dragons and finally, the dragon pressed her snout into a now outstretched hand before lacing its snout on her shoulder. She smiled, patting it gently on the snout and running her hands over the scales of her long neck. _“Vorel...”_ She whispered, closing her eyes and leaning softly against the dragon in a gentle embrace. “Saria, I want to get you moved somewhere brighter, understand?”

It stared into her eyes before it gave a bob of the head.

“I will make sure that there is an area with water, fields of green, and some other dragons with which you can be friendly with.”

Smoke fumed from its nostrils and Kagome stepped back, waiting for the dragon to settle before walking up to her once more.

“Are you not lonely, Saria?”

Saria laid her head down on the cool, damp stone ground of the cave and closed her eyes.

“Saria, may I come back tomorrow, to take you out flying...I mean.”

It graced her with a single opened eye before closing it and falling back to sleep.

Kagome removed the protection spell from Theodore and walked out of the cave, sighing as she watched Theodore place the torch back where they’d gotten it from. She was tired and annoyed, all rolled into one.

“What’s wrong?”

“She doesn’t want to move, I don’t want her getting used to this place. She’ll never be happy around other dragons then, and if that happens, she won’t find a mate, or have a child...”

“Wait, why does it matter if she gives birth?”

“...female dragons need to birth at least once every one hundred years to retain life. It’s hard to understand, but I’ll try and explain. A baby, when it’s born, will take a large amount of its mothers warmth, it keeps a dragon from over heating. That warmth is the Dragons magic, and if you leave it, it can cause problems with their body if it isn’t carefully monitored then they become feral with the overpowering heat trapped inside.”

Theodore frowned, “I guess that makes sense...how old is she?”

“She’s nearing her first hundred, from what her papers indicated. Her registration papers were a little vague, but she’s between the years of seventy and one hundred, they found her injured on a shoreline in Scotland, no tags or brands, nothing...”

“What do you mean, she was injured...?”

“Found with multiple wounds caused by magic, scarring around the left of her neck...and a rather large burn mark around her tail. She been attacked by a wizard...a strong one too...”

“Like who?”

“I don’t have answers for everything, sadly...” Kagome sighed, “Look, I’m tired, I only wanted to check on her...let’s head back before I’m too tired to fly back.” She yawned, “I could really use a nap before tomorrow...” She moved to grab her broom which was lying against the sign only for Theodore to reach it before her and take it. He straddled the one he was using before holding his hand out to her.

“Get on.”

“What...?”

“I said,” He grabbed her hand and gave a slight pull, causing her to stumble into his arms. “Get on.” He pushed off the ground with her on the broom in front of him and headed off back to her home, ignoring all of her yelling and death threats along the way, finally laughing at a couple of them as he landed at the spot they’d taken off from a little while ago, “You would have made a splendid Slytherin,”

“Humph, unlikely,”

He looked at the glare she was giving him and stepped forward, pressing himself up against her just barely, “I think it’s more likely that you want to admit,” He smirked, “You aren’t how I imagined,” He placed a finger under her chin and watched her cheeks flush brilliantly at the close contact, “...born a Weasley...” He leaned forward so that his lips were dancing beside her ear, “...destined to be a Slytherin...” He let his hands fall and walked off towards the house, leaving Kagome to stare flabbergasted at his retreating back.

She leaned back on the fence and slowly let herself slide to the ground. _‘...what...just happened...’_

**-x-x-x-**

Draco woke up around eight, dressing quickly for the day; he walked down the steps and came face to face with his dragon counterpart, Drako. “...h-hello there...”

The dragon gazed at him, taking a step closer, tilting it’s head as it sniffed him, eyes never leaving Draco’s as he watched him carefully, hi snout moving across his shirt and pants, his neck and hands...Draco just watched in fascination until the dragon bit down on his hand similarly to the way he’d done to Kagome, only, this time he was pulling.

“He wants you to feed him,”

Draco looked up to see Blaise sitting at the table with a glass of white milk in front of him, he pointed behind Draco and Draco turned to see Charlie cooking.

Charlie hadn’t even turned to see what Drako was doing, to know that it was requesting food. “Big freezer through that there door,” Charlie pointed to the corner of the kitchen. “There’s a bucket, just grab it and bring it inside. Don’t take Drako with you, bloody oaf, he’ll climb into the freezer and clean it out in seconds.”

“R-right.”

“Oi, did you see Kagome upstairs?”

Draco shook his head, “I would have thought she’d be up and downstairs already.”

“Clearly you don’t know her well enough yet,”

“Oh?” Draco frowned.

“Yeah, she is the worst when it comes to wakin’ up. Little lass won’t get up lest the house is on fire.”

Blaise laughed, “I’ll knock on her door and see if she’s awake,” He finished off his milk and headed upstairs, walking to Kagome’s room as Draco grabbed the food for Drako. He entered back inside the kitchen, but didn’t make it to Charlie before Drako’s head found the bucket and devoured the freshly caught fish which had been placed in the freezer just that morning, around dawn’s first light.

Blaise, who was upstairs knocking on Kagome’s door, sighed as he got no response on the other side. Looking down the hall, he took note that Nott also wasn’t awake yet, which, considering that the guy was usually up before most of the Slytherin’s, year one through seven, it was odd that he wasn’t awake yet. Though, it may be his internal alarm clock telling him to sleep in, it’s the Christmas holiday, no school! He poked his head into Kagome’s room and smiled, she was sleeping serenely on a black, four poster, ash wood bed with a canopy above it draping transparent white curtains falling around the bed. Covered mostly by her white sheets and comforter, raven hair positioned around her head much like a halo, and eyes hidden behind her eyelids. He watched her hand move up over her head and watched as her head turned away from her arm. Leaving the door wide open so not to anger the father downstairs, he entered the bedroom and pushed the see-through curtain aside and sat beside the girl on her bed. Gently shaking her, he watched her move slightly. “Kagome, it’s time to wake up,” He said softly, smiling at the quiet groan she gave before rolling over, facing away from him.

 _“No,”_ Was her only response.

“You have to wake up, Kagome, your father made breakfast, and Draco is feeding Drako...come on...what happens if your pet takes a bite out of Draco?”

 _“Mmm~!!”_ She moaned, lifting her head out of her pillow a bit to look at Blaise who was sitting next to her with a charming smile, _“Not Draco,”_

He looked up as Draco walked up to the door to see him sitting on the bed beside Kagome, “Not Draco, what?”

_“Drako can’t eat Draco, because Draco is my very dear friend,”_

“Is that so...” Blaise stood and made his way to the door, brushing the curtain aside once more, walking over to Draco who was looking curiously at him; using a very peremptory tone as he gazed into his best friends eyes, “Well?” He placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder as he pushed him inside Kagome’s room, “Go wake her up.”

Draco stumbled forward at the shove and turned to say something only to find that his childhood friend had abandoned him and closed the door on him as well. Sighing, he made his way to Kagome’s bed, brushing the curtain out of his way before pausing mid-step at the sight before him. He wasn’t sure why it affected him, he’d seen many people sleep before, both guys and girls, but he couldn’t recall a time when his heart had skipped a beat or his breath had been caught in his throat for any of them. Kagome however, _“Kagome...”_ He spoke softly, brushing her bangs aside, _“You need to get up...we’re going flying today, remember?”_

_“Mmm...will you go with me to see Saria? I promised her that I’d take her flying last night...”_

“Last night?” He frowned, “You snuck out, didn’t you!” No longer whispering, “Kagome, that’s dangerous!! Lance told us not to do anything stupid!” He didn’t notice the shadow peering out from beneath the door, “I know you grew up here, and you’re used to dragons and such, but what if something would have happened to you? No one would have been there, your dad would have flipped; _I_ would have flipped!”

Kagome frowned, now sitting up straight, wide awake with teary eyes, “But I didn’t go alone, Theodore followed me last night.”

Draco stared surprised, not sure what to say, he turned away and walked to the door, “Come downstairs when you’re dressed, your dad made breakfast.” He left her room without another word, unsure as to why it bothered him, knowing Theodore had accompanied her late in the night, and he...he had stayed safely tucked away in his bed. _“Che...”_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So here is chapter fourteen, Drama is starting to rise among the ranks, and it’s only day one...oooh~! Leave me reviews!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Charlie has a secret; his family doesn't know, his friends don't know, only he knows...he and the beautiful Rai Higurashi...who was now dead. His secret? He had a daughter...her name, keeping his beautiful Rai's last name, Kagome Higurashi. He has raised her with all the love and care that a Dragon Tamer can, now...it's time she goes and lives her own life, but, can he let her go...or will his need to protect her keep him from letting her go?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome finally dragged herself out of bed and dressed in a pair of tight brown pants a green silk shirt and dragon hide boots, knowing full well what she and the others would be participating in today.

“Finally awake, huh?”

“Morning daddy!” She bent down a kissed her father on the cheek, smiling before walking away from the dining room table he sat at. Drako was curled up beside his feet while Draco and Blaise sat across from him reading one of her old dragon books her father had bought for her to read when she was younger. “Ooh, ‘ _A Practical Guide to Dragon Taming_ ’. Getting in a few lessons before you go out on the field?”

“Out on the field?” Theodore asked as he came down stairs.

“Yep, if you want to ride the Thestrals, you’ve got to catch the fish,”

Blaise felt his eyes widen, “You have Thestrals!!?”

Kagome laughed, “It’s his version of the Muggle saying, if you want to ride the horse, you’ve got to roll the hay...or something like that.”

“What are we going to do?” Draco asked curiously, not lifting his head from the book he was _reading_ as he looked at Theodore from the corner of his eyes. It wasn’t a glare, nothing of the sort. It was wonder, and a look of alight irritation, but he wasn’t angry, or about to hex his old friend... _yet_.

“Well, daddy...being the _educational_ father that he is, likes to give lessons when his little girl brings over her friends.”

“How many people have you brought home?” Blaise knew it might sound rude, but seriously, she lived above the Dragon Prefecture, surely parents would restrict their kids from too much interaction, or at the least, not letting them go stay next to a next of fire-breathing oversized lizards.

“Quite a few, let’s see...Sango, she’s two years older than I am, and is one of my closest friends. She’s also a witch, but she attends Beauxbatons Academy of Magic...”

“She’ll be staying with us once school ends and until the next term begins. Her mother and father are going on an expedition to the Arctic.”

Kagome frowned, “Cool, but why the Arctic?”

“We received a letter a while back saying that a White Dragon was spotted, and their team was placed for the assignment of bringing it back safely. The late date is because they need to accommodate to the rest of their team, and since it’s the holiday, a lot of them are with family and friends right now, and then a couple have kids who need to have nanny’s so they need time to find someone to watch their kids.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Kagome continued her earlier conversation with Blaise, “Miroku is another friend, the same age as Sango, but he attends Durmstrang Institute, he doesn’t get to come by and visit nearly as much as Sango, but he’s still been one of my closest friends since as long as I can remember...also, Shippou is a year younger than me, but he hasn’t decided on Hogwarts or Durmstrang yet, so I don’t where he’ll attend. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha also attend Durmstrang Institute...hmm...I’m starting to have some serious inquiries about Hogwarts...am I in the wrong school daddy?”

Charlie laughed, “No, course not! Hogwarts is the best of the lot, and it’ll become much more obvious the longer you’re there.”

“Daddy, you said─”

“I know, let us see if you want to stay or return once it’s a little closer.”

“Well, I was going to say...I want to finish the year up for sure.”

“...” Charlie stared for a moment then smiled, “I’m glad to hear that,” He placed a hand on top of his daughters head when she sat down at the table to eat. “You lot can come out once finished eating and done reading, understand?”

“Yes daddy!”

Kagome took a bite of her food as Charlie left to set up for the day.

Theodore yawned and grabbed some food too, sitting across from her without a word.

“So what was up with the two of you?” Blaise asked, “You both were deader than ghosts earlier,”

“We went to see Saria late last night; I’m going back again today so that I can take her out for a fly.” Kagome answered; unaware of the curious look Blaise was giving Theodore who merely shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “I’m ready! You guy’s?”

“Yeah,” Draco stood up and walked over to  her, holding a hand out to her, he grinned when she smiled and laughed cheerily, placing her hand in his only for him to pull her to her feet. “Shall we?”

“We shall, Blaise? Theodore?”

The two stood and headed off after the two. Draco opened the door for Kagome before glancing back at Theodore, he looked right into his eyes before turning back and walking with Kagome outside.

Blaise laughed out, stopping Theodore with a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t know what’s going on, between you and Kagome, and you and Draco...or for that matter, what’s going on between Draco and Kagome...but whatever you are doing, you better play your cards right, because Kagome already likes Draco, he doesn’t really have to do much to try.”

“Che” Theodore pushed the hand off of his shoulder and turned a glare onto the Italian behind him, “I don’t plan on wasting my time with such nonsense, she may be interesting, but she’s still of relation to these Muggle-loving Weasley’s!”

Blaise was used to Theodore’s harsh personality, but he liked Kagome, nothing like Draco did, but he considered her a friend, and wouldn’t stand for Theodore’s rude comments towards the innocent Kagome. “Say what you want about those bloody Weasley’s but keep your barmy mouth shut concerning Kagome!” He snapped, walking past Theodore, making his way to Draco and Kagome who were talking with Charlie, Theodore was close behind, both stopping when they met up with the three.

“Glad you two could join us, I just told Kagome and Draco what you are to do first, I don’t want you guys doing anything to dangerous yet, so today, we’ll stick with the easy stuff. As the day’s pass, things will get harder, but you’ll see that the reward you receive at the end of the day is worth more than anything you’ll ever be able to buy with money.”

Draco watched Charlie leave, and followed Kagome to the back where a large garden was.

“Are we picking flowers?” Blaise questioned, watching as Kagome walked to a small shed and grabbed four pares of gloves and cutting sheers, along with four woven baskets.

“Not quite, these are flowers that are used to make magical remedies. They are very precious to daddy, since this garden was mum’s before she died.” She wasn’t looking at any of them while she spoke; instead, she was kneeling before a small collection of pink five point petal flowers. “These are called _Pink Fairy Orchids_ , they are used in calming droughts and potions. The flower petals once were mixed in with hot tea, and still to this day in some places. It soothes you, filters the stress of environmental situations which can cause panic and being overwhelmed.” She pointed to another flower with five pointed petals, only this time in yellow with the one pointing up being bright red leaving only four yellow petals. “Their called _Cowslip Orchids_ , used for arrogant, selfish and pompous people, to deflate an ego. The potion it’s used in is called _Inflatus Extrico_ , which when translated, mean _Pompous Free_ in Latin.”

“Haha,” Blaise grinned, “I can think of a few Slytherin’s who could use that potion,”

“Mm, so can I...” She smiled, “Daddy wants us to carefully cut the flowers from the stems and place them in these baskets, we will start with these first, and then I will show you guys some more. Cut at an angle though, that way they can grow back.” Kagome went to work on the flowers.

Draco grabbed a basket, a set of gloves and cutting sheers before sitting down next to her and cutting the flowers from the stems.

**-x-x-x-**

Two hours passed and Charlie came to check on his daughter, “How is it going?” He asked the four who were now sitting beside full baskets, flower petal, roots, buds and nectar from different plants, were sorted in separate bags in each basket. “Everyone ready to go flying?”

“Yes!” Blaise jumped up, excited to finally be going flying.

“Settle down, you don’t want to be that excited around a dragon, you’ll give it a bloody heart attack and then we’ll all be in trouble, with a nervous dragon making shots at us with spurts of fire.” Charlie said sternly, but playfully. “Now, there are a couple rules, one...do not scream, it will give them a start, two, when approaching a dragon, you stop at least ten feet away from it, hold out your hand, keep eye contact, and wait. Watch the dragon, breathe steadily, and calmly, do not let it smell fear, and everything will be fine. Rule three, when you are on the dragons, you will hold tightly to the reins around its neck, do not let go, or that will be the last mistake you ever make.” He looked carefully at the three boys as Kagome finished bringing the flowers and other stuff in while they listened to instructions. “I want you lot to pay close attention to this last part,” He looked each in the eye, making sure that their attention was on him, “In no way, will I allow harm to come to any of you. Not while on the ground, not while in the air...”

Draco felt something warm inside, something unfamiliar, not sure if he’d ever felt it before really. His father wasn’t one for heartwarming speeches, and his mother, although she loved him, was a proud woman who enjoyed more, shopping and party planning, _hosting_ to be exact.

“Let us get started, now then...” Charlie led the three boys to a gathering of dragons where a man and woman that they hadn’t yet met were talking with Lance who was holding the reins of one of the large dragons. “They are all Green Welsh, so nothing too scary to start you lot off with, I imagine a horntail might land you in St. Mungo’s, from injury or insanity, you would be there faster than a Nimbus 2001.”

**“...”**

“Don’t go scarin’ them before their up in the air, Charlie. I’m sure that will be plenty enough to frighten them anyways. Now, where is your beautiful daughter?”

“Ah, she should be on her way.” As if she’d heard her father, Kagome came running from around the house and up to her father.

“Kagome!!”

“June!!” Kagome smiled as she ran and hugged the brunette standing beside her father. “Seth! You’re both here!!” She shouted excitedly as she wrapped her arms happily around their waists. “I’m so happy you both are here! What about the baby, where is she!!?”

“Ah, at home...” Seth sighed, “She was so little, and Juniper thought it would be too much for Eileen to take in at once.”

Kagome pouted, “I guess that makes sense,”

“We came to see you, Kagome, how is school so far?”

“Pretty boring...well,” Kagome frowned, “I take that back, it’s been picking up speed on the 9excitement scale for sure as of late,”

“It has?” Juniper frowned, “More exciting than Dragon Taming?”

Kagome laughed, “Not yet, but close. People are dropping left and right at school,” She walked up to one of the Welsh dragons, petting one on the snout as she did, “They are all being paralyzed by one thing or another, and a lot of kids are freaking out, not to mention Ginny...and the message on the wall written in blood, and...Sir Nicholas...”

Charlie’s eyes could not have grown any larger had she told him that Snape had worn a pink jumper to the opening ceremony. “No...no, you won’t be returning to Hogwarts...”

Kagome laughed, “Of course I will. Because I’ve discovered something,”

“Hm?” Draco looked at Kagome who was now facing her father.

“Dumbledore...I don’t like him father.”

Charlie felt his heart twist at that name, she was always so serious when she used that. _Father_ , it’s when he knew, no matter what he said, she do things her way. “Why?”

“He can’t be trusted,” She turned back to the green dragon that began nuzzling against her hand, eyes closed as it let her pet him. “He is deceptive, to many different people, in many different way. He uses people, I took note of that...and I have also decided to be there to watch out for Harry, since he is the one who Dumbledore’s lies revolve around.”

Juniper shared a look with Seth who laughed, “Kagome, aren’t you being just a little silly?”

“No, you can choose to ignore it, but I won’t be so easily fooled by his deceit,”

“...alright, no more serious talk,” Juniper smiled, “Let’s get these boys saddled up and on a Dragon!”

Kagome watched as Draco held a hand out to the one who Kagome was petting, and the dragon took a single sniff of the air before stepping forward, closer to his hand, pressing his snout against Draco’s fingers, closing it’s eyes, he looked as if he were thinking, when finally it relaxed against the ground and waited for Draco to mount him. “His name is Aeolus, it means quick-moving. He’ll leave you in the air if you don’t hold on tightly.” Kagome joked, though Draco was sure the dragon would leave him behind if he wasn’t careful to hold on.

Blaise and Theodore mounted on the other dragons, and the three watched as Kagome chatted with the woman, Juniper.

“Have any of your Veela traits come about yet?” Juniper asked, watching Seth fix the strap around the dragon Blaise was going to ride.

“No...I don’t think so...”

“Hm, well, I remember when your mother was in school, she was using her abilities left and right, boy flailing all around her. But then, she was a full blood Japanese Veela, so...maybe because you are only half...it takes longer.”

“Maybe...but then again, maybe I won’t ever have Veela abilities,” Kagome smiled, “I’m going to visit Saria and bring her out.”

Charlie turned and frowned, “No you’re not.”

“I am, I promised her last night!” She snapped, “Putting her alone was horrible, she has to have a child daddy!”

“...fine, Seth, go with her.”

“Right!”

**-x-x-x-**

“Just like her mother,” Juniper smiled, “You sure it’s okay for her to go back though?” Her face was no longer one which held a smile, but a serious, motherly look.

Charlie laughed, though it did not reach his eyes, “What should I do, chain her to her bed?”

“...”

“She’ll find a way back to Hogwarts if she has to steal away Fáfnir or Drako to do it.” Charlie watched as Lance guided the boys into the air, making sure they weren’t being overwhelmed with speed. He frowned, watching Draco as he leaned closer to the Dragon a said something he couldn’t hear. Though it soon became obvious what the boy had wanted, as the Dragon shot up high in the sky and started going faster than what Lance had instructed. “That boy...”

“Malfoy’s son...right?”

Charlie nodded, “Yeah, one of Kagome’s _many_ Slytherin friends, oi, do you know who her favorite teacher is?”

“...Hooch?”

“No! Snape,” He closed his eyes, mentally wondering where he’d gone wrong.

Juniper laughed, “She has never been one to discriminate, so it’s easy for people to befriend her...Slytherin or otherwise.”

“Yeah, I know...it just bugs me,” He glanced to the side as Kagome and Seth became visible on the back of Saria who landed moments later in front of him. Seth jumped off as the dragon turned a fierce glare onto him. This made Charlie nervous and made to step closer to Saria when she turned her glare on him before flapping her wings and taking off into the air.

“Catch up to Draco, Saria!!” Kagome called, laughing all the while. Blaise and Theodore followed suite and soon, four kids were zooming around on the backs of four large fire-breathing dragons, shouting happily and excitedly as the dragons kept at their fast speed well through lunch. In fact, they were sure to have stayed up in the sky chasing one another, had Charlie not called them down for dinner, with a threat that if they didn’t come down now, they wouldn’t fly again the entire duration of their visit. Yeah...that worked...

Seth and Lance had taken the dragons back to their nests, but Saria had chosen a new nest. Parking herself behind Kagome’s home where she laid down and fell asleep, ignoring Seth and Lance as they laughed at Charlie. Kagome was happy with it though, and with a smile, some slight begging on her part, and a promise to not get anymore detentions, she got her wish...but honestly, he wasn’t holding her to that promise.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Two Weeks Later)**

Flying...Gardening...Learning...Christmas...those two weeks was the quickest that the group had ever had. It had lasted not nearly long enough, and come tomorrow...they would depart from the Dragon Paradise and return back to school.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: There will be flashbacks and such about what happened on break, but I didn’t want to spend too much time playing with vacation. Tell me what you think, kay!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Charlie has a secret; his family doesn't know, his friends don't know, only he knows...he and the beautiful Rai Higurashi...who was now dead. His secret? He had a daughter...her name, keeping his beautiful Rai's last name, Kagome Higurashi. He has raised her with all the love and care that a Dragon Tamer can, now...it's time she goes and lives her own life, but, can he let her go...or will his need to protect her keep him from letting her go?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome laughed, she had grown surprisingly close to the three boys, including Theodore, but he still didn’t talk much to her, but when he did, he wasn’t cruel or mean to her.

“That was classic, watching Blaise dangle by the foot from Kyrie’s fastening,” Draco laughed at his best friends’ expense. “He had to get saved by Juniper!”

Blaise frowned, “How long has June been married?”

Kagome looked in thought, “I guess, eight years?”

“Damn, so there’s no chance of a divorce in the near future?”

“Why would you want her to have a divorce!!?”

“So I can soothe her broken heart,” He smirked, “She would never be able to resist my natural charm,”

Kagome burst into a fit of laughter once more, “Oh, charming indeed, Blaise, but you are much too young, can you not find a female of your own age to woo?”

Draco smirked, “He has plenty of girls his own age, which is why he wants to broaden his horizon.”

“Oh, dear Blaise,” Kagome got down before him on her knees, taking his hands in hers and looking playfully sympathetic, “Broadening your horizon is fine, but only with girls in your own league,”

Theodore and Draco laughed at Blaise who flushed and crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome sat back down across from Theodore and next to Draco who sat across from Blaise, Blaise was next to Theodore. The four were on the Hogwarts Express heading back to school, ready for classes to start, but sad the break was over. Christmas wasn’t quite over yet for Draco, Blaise, and Theodore; she had to sneak off with Juniper to get presents without the others knowing, but they wouldn’t be getting their gifts until they reached their Dorm Rooms, and Kagome sadly wouldn’t be there to see their faces.

**_~Flashback~_ **

_Kagome watched as Lance showed Draco and Blaise how to sharpen the sharp claws of a Dragon, Theodore was playing with Fáfnir and Drako, and Kagome...well...Kagome was looking for Juniper._

_“Ah, there she is,” Smiling as she followed the woman holding a basket of Dandelions, “June!” She called, watching as Juniper turned and smiled, “Can you go with me to...” She glanced back to make sure no one was around to hear her, then continued, “Diagon Alley?”_

_“Of course, Christmas shopping?”_

_“Mmhm,”_

_“Then why don’t we go somewhere else?”_

_“Like where?”_

_Juniper smiled_ _, “Avenue de la Magie...”_

_“But that’s in Paris...”_

_“We’ll Apparate, well...I’ll Apparate, you’ll hold on tightly and not let go,”_

_Kagome nodded, “Then can we go now?”_

_“Of course, of course, let me give these to your father first, he sent me out for them for one of his potions.”_

_Kagome followed Juniper inside and waited as she handed the basket to her father before taking her hand._

_“We’ll be back soon, Charlie dear,”_

_“Mmm,” He glanced at the too curiously, but since it was Juniper, he had no problem with the secrecy._

_Kagome felt the pull and was suddenly assaulted with the magic of Paris’s very own Diagon Alley, only...not. It was beautiful, and the last time she’d been there, she had only been seven, and she hadn’t gotten to buy anything since it was a business trip. She immediately pulled her off towards the direction of the animals; the shop was called ‘_ _Magique_ _Ménageries_ _’ which, when translated, read Magical Menageries, they were world renowned and highly rated among witches and wizards all over the world. But every shop was different, and she was determined to get a look inside this one!_

_She ran forward, and smiled, it was amazing; each animal was more stunning than the next, and finally, she came to what looked like a toy isle, with animals of miniature stature, in small cages or aquariums._

_“_ _Bonjour ma chérie_ _,”_

_“Ah...” Kagome blushed; she didn’t know how to speak French. Juniper however did, and so she walked up and smiled, introducing herself as she began talking vivaciously with the woman._

_“Hey chick!”_

_Kagome jumped and turned around, “What?”_

_“Yeah, you with the funny face!”_

_Kagome frowned, “Funny face?” She looked down and saw a ferret looking right at her._

_“You sure took long enough, not to bright, are you,”_

_“...you are a rude little rodent, aren’t you!” It was no question._

_Laughter came from behind her, “It’s a Jarvey, not the kindest spoken creature of the lot, but smart for sure,”_

_“Nice to meet you too, toots!”_

_“...not worth the time of day either,”_

_Kagome left, looking back at the creature, she moved on, ignoring its calls for her. She walked to another isle and smiled, “How much are these?”_

_“...” The woman looked questioningly at Kagome._

_“Elle aimerait savoir combien vous vendez ces derniers pour,” Juniper said with a smile, pointing at what Kagome was questioning the price of._

_“Ah, pour chacun, vingt-deux galleons, combien seront achetés, mon chérie?”_

_“Kagome, she say’s twenty-two galleons each, how many?”_

_“Three!”_

_Juniper turned to the woman and replied, “Trois,”_

_The woman nodded, “Quels sont ceux qui veut-elle?”_

_“Kagome, which ones?”_

_Kagome picked out three, and smiled, “These,” It was funny that she’d managed to find the perfect gifts at the first shop she’d gone to. She wanted to do more though, she had Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Percy...and even Pansy...she also didn’t want to forget Luna, Neville, or Colin...not to mention...“Severus should also get a gift...”_

_Juniper, who was listening as she paid for the boys gifts, smiled at the girl who had been deemed her Godchild so long ago._

_The two wandered about picking out gifts for everyone on Kagome’s list and Juniper’s as well. Kagome had the most trouble looking for a gift for her father and Snape, since, despite knowing her father so well, she was never good at picking things out for him, and Snape was bound to be a challenge._

_Finally, after three hours of searching, she had found a gift for EVERYONE, and was now sending them to their respective receivers. Except of course for Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Charlie, Juniper, Seth and Lance, She sent the boys gifts to Hogwarts, and was carrying the adults’ gifts home._

**_~End~Flashback~_ **

Kagome sighed.

Blaise stood up and moved next to Kagome, pushing Draco a bit to the left so that he could fit comfortably, then threw his arm around her shoulder, “What’s on your mind, beautiful,”

Kagome smiled, leaning her head against his chest, she listened, “Just wondering about stuff, I can’t wait to get back to Hogwarts, I want to see what’s been going on at Hogwarts while we’ve been gone, see if anything interesting has happened, if someone else is in the Medical Ward, also...I can’t wait till you see your gifts, I’m excited, but at the same time worried, what if you don’t like them, what if you use them to battle one another, what if you kill someone with them...I don’t  think the later is possible, but who knows.”

“...I’m curious,” Blaise muttered, “You don’t have to worry about us killing each other though,”

Kagome yawned, closing her eyes just as the door to their compartment slid open.

“Kagome, how lovely to see you. I was searching the train for you,”

Kagome sat up and smiled, “Luna!” She grinned cheerily at the dreamy girl, “How was your holiday?”

“Splendid, I was especially happy to have received your gift; the cooling charm was marvelous, my ears aren’t cold at all.”

Kagome smiled, “I’m happy that you like them, they look gorgeous on you,” Kagome looked at the Everlasting Icicle Earrings and Necklace that she’d bought Luna for Christmas.

“Thank you; have you seen Ginny, by any chance?”

“Ginny, Ron, Fred, George and Percy all stayed behind at school, why?”

“No reason, I was wondering what you got her, since she’s your Aunt, I figured you would.”

“I got her a set of two way mirrors, she can give the other to someone she’s close to, and they will always be able to communicate, no matter how far apart they are.”

“You thought your gifts out carefully, I see; I can’t wait for you to see the gifts waiting for you at school. Neville sent me a later saying that one of the girls in Gryffindor house was complaining because of all the gifts sitting on your bed and at the foot of your bed.”

Kagome laughed, “Yes, the owls were given strict instructions to _not_ deliver the gifts to my home, the dragons would surly kill them, so they all brought my presents to school.”

“That makes since,” Luna smiled, “Well, I’ll let you be, you seem sleepy, and I imagine it will be a few more hours before our arrival,”

“Then I’ll talk with you more sometime tomorrow?”

Luna nodded, “That would be nice,” She stepped back and closed the door, leaving the four in silence as Kagome quickly drifted off to sleep.

“She really was sleepy,” Theodore commented as he pulled out a book, though he was glancing over the book as Draco removed his cloak from his trunk and covered Kagome with it. “Is it not enough that she has your tie, she needs your cloak too?”

“What’s it matter to you?” Draco smirked, “You aren’t into her, are you? Isn’t she a little to Weasley for your taste’s, Theo?”

“Che, she has little to no Weasley in her,” Theodore looked across the way at the girl sleeping against Blaise’s shoulder, tucked gently beneath Draco’s cloak. “She’s got more Slytherin in her than you think, but she’s definitely too Gryffindor. You on the other hand have become completely obsessed with her, and I don’t know whether you think you _love_ her, at just the tender age of twelve, or just really like her, but whatever it is, you had better make sure you can take what’s dished out at you from the others in our house, and of course...your father once he realizes whose family she’s from and what house she’s apart of.” Theodore turned his eyes back to his book irritably, “I, like Blaise, can unconditionally claim her as a friend, of sorts, but unlike you, Draco, I draw the line there.”

Blaise sighed, “Settle down girls, sleeping beauty has not yet woken, and if I recall the story accurately, she’s supposed to be awakened by a _kiss_ , not the bickering of two of her _friends_. Now, whether a friend or more, you should both be mindful and let her sleep.”

The two kept silent after Blaise’s speech, and it remained quiet for the remainder of their train ride until the train pulled to a stop and Kagome was woken by the sudden stop and slight jerk of the train.

Kagome yawned before sitting up and stretching her arms out, _“Yaay~”_ she murmured sleepily, looking at the cloak which was covering her warm form, she picked it up and handed it to Draco with a sheepish grin, “Thanks,”

Theodore frowned, “How did you know it was his?”

Kagome smiled, “It seemed like a very Draco thing to do, however, if you want to correct me, than by all means...” she looked him straight in the eyes, “Whose is it?”

“...Draco’s, obviously...” Theodore answered with annoyance, _‘Match made in heaven, this pair.’_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was one of the first to run up to the Professors and ask about their holidays, but the grim looks were none too heartwarming. By her surprise, she was motioned away by Severus and followed him while the other Professors and the Headmaster stared after in wonder. It was a rare thing indeed for Professor Snape to take so quickly to one person, especially a student.

It was sad really, that the hall was decorated so brilliantly, but the Professors were not at all in the Holiday spirit.

“Professor, what is wrong?” She asked once far enough away from the Great Hall that no one would hear. They were heading towards the Dungeon’s anyways, and no one would be down there at this time anyways.

“Nothing has changed since you left, the other Professors are getting worried, they spent the entire holiday searching for the Chamber of Secret’s, but to no avail,”

“...I see...” Kagome grinned, “Can I help you find it?”

“Of course not! Such nonsense,” He scolded, turning, he placed his hands on her shoulders, “You are just a child, eleven years old! You’re much too young to be wandering around looking for hidden chambers with monsters inside.”

Kagome looked at the worry in his eyes, it was similar to the look her father had given her when she had left for Hogwarts that day, so eerily familiar, she felt herself moving closer to the Potions Instructor and wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug.

“Please, be careful Kagome, for some reason I find myself wanting to keep you safe, so don’t go rushing off into danger.”

“...I’ll do my best...”

**-x-x-x-**

Draco growled out irritably, he had lost Kagome in the crowd, couldn’t find Snape, and Blaise and Theodore had parted ways with him to share tales of their Adventures with Dragons. Now, he was searching for the two buffoons who were normally following him around at this time. He couldn’t find them, and students were already heading up to their dorm rooms for bed, so he turned around to see if he could find them there.

Walking down the stairs to the Dungeons where the Slytherin dorms were, he said the password to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and entered as it swung open. Students were already heading to bed, it was only eight-thirty, but the busy days events had taken there toll on all of them. “Oi, Honey!”

Honey turned and smiled charmingly, “Yes, Draco?” He was sitting on the couch reading a Potions book, by the looks of it, it was one of the more advanced books.

“Have you seen Crabbe or Goyle?”

“Ah...the gluttonous livestock...I do believe they snuck out not too long ago for some midnight treats. I recommend checking the kitchen or the great hall, and if they prove not to be there, then the only place I can assume that the hungry raccoons might, is in a wastebasket.” He turned back to the book he was reading, and Draco left once more in search of his father _hired arms_ , annoyed that he was being forced to look for the two idiots. He had the mental image of two raccoons with Crabbe and Goyle’s faces, rummaging through the garbage looking for food that had been tossed away and couldn’t stop the smirk from forming on his lips.

He rounded a corner and saw the two idiots being berated by one of the Prefects, and to his _luck_ and dismay, it was the family of Kagome, the only Gryffindor, the only _person_ , he had no real want of harming, either physically, verbally, or emotionally. “Crabbe, Goyle! Where have you two been? Pigging out in the great hall all this time?” He frowned at the odd stances they stood in, slouched instead of standing straight with their normal air of _I’m-bigger-than-you-and-can-hit-really-hard_. Then he took note of the glasses and a look of wonder passed by, “Why are you wearing glasses?”

“...uh...r-reading,”

 _‘Strange,’_ Draco frowned, “I didn’t know you could read,” He frowned, _‘Of course he can, but he doesn’t wear glasses...does he? I’ve known the two oafs since we were six, and I thought both had twenty-twenty vision...though, they aren’t too bright...’_ He took a look at Percy and as he made to say something, he changed his mind, “Good night, Weasley,”

The three stared in shock, but said nothing as the two followed Draco back to the Slytherin Common Room.

Draco sat down next to Honey and stared at the two across from him, something was not right, and he wanted to figure it out quickly.

“Ooh, joy...” Honey said sarcastically, “You found the human garbage disposals,”

“Yes, so I did,” He looked at the two and frowned, “Well? Sit down,”

**“Oh,”**

He shook his head and sighed, _‘They are acting strange, but their just as stupid as they’ve always been,’_ lying down on the couch, he made sure he wasn’t lying too close to Honey, so not to disturb him from his reading, and made a random comment on the Chamber of Secrets. Really, it was just a conversation starter, and Conversation it started.

“Surely you must have some idea who’s behind it,”

He scoffed, were the two of them playing stupid, or were they really this dumb? “I’ve already told you that I don’t know! My father sent me a letter about four weeks back, but nothing, he only told me that the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a mud─...Muggle-born died,”

“What...?”

“Yeah, it was back from before even father was in school, so...I don’t know. I honestly...don’t know...”

Honey looked up as closed his book, “I heard Flint and his group saying that they were hoping the next person to be petrified would be Granger or...Kagome...”

“...well...it might happen, not Granger, I wouldn’t think. She doesn’t strike me as the type to go wandering around at night, and all the attacks have happened at night...I mean, unless she’s doing some late night studying, which is more than possible, I guess.”

“What about Kagome?”

Draco looked at Crabbe and took note of a soft outline appearing on his forehead, one which couldn’t be mistaken for anything but what it was. “She’s just the type to go sneaking off at night, wandering around looking for trouble, she’d be petrified...if it weren’t for the fact that she knows how to handle herself in dangerous situations, I might be worried, but I’m more worried about what will happen if two Gryffindor’s are found in the Slytherin Common room, which leads me to an curious quandary, where are Crabbe...and Goyle...” He eyed the two boys in front of him, glaring at the red hair, bright green eyes, freckles and scar. “Harry, Ron? Don’t either of you feel the least bit ashamed?”

“...”

“Of course, not, only the brave, and careless are in Gryffindor, why would they feel ashamed when they break rules or enter the common room of another house that’s not their own.” Honey didn’t look away from his book, and he didn’t seem surprised either. “Why all the secrecy and sneaking about? If you had a question, couldn’t you have just...I don’t know...asked?”

Draco looked at the two, seriously wondering over the whereabouts of Crabbe and Goyle, now that Harry and Ron had been revealed, and in such a weird way! “You clearly used a potion, if I were to guess, the Polyjuice potion...which means, judging by the complexity of that potion, the brains behind this little escapade was Granger...I’m right, aren’t I?”

“...she wanted us to be sure, and said that you would no doubt tell Crabbe and Goyle anything,”

He smirked, “Well, what do you know, there is something that the Know-It-All...doesn’t know. I don’t tell Crabbe and Goyle _everything_. Though I trust them with most things, like myself, they are Slytherin’s.”

Harry frowned, “Which is why I thought you would trust them over others,”

Draco shook his head and stood up, walking to a table where two boxes sat, a small one, and a large one, he picked up the small one, which had no name and flipped it over.

“That’s Pansy’s, from Kagome...she won’t open it...scared Kagome jinxed it or some nonsense, the card that came with it is in the trash next to it, I think. The other one is yours...” Honey said, smiling as he recalled the girls’ reaction towards the gift.

“Ah,” He glanced in the trash bin, which, sure enough, was a crushed up letter.

“Kagome got you presents too!?” Ron looked as if he’d eaten a sour grape or a lemon drop.

Draco placed Pansy’s gift down and pulled the card from atop his gift, wondering why it was out here, and not on his bed with any others he might have gotten. _‘You, Blaise, and Theodore are so much alike, it scares me sometimes, which is why I thought of all three of you when I bought these, I hope you all enjoy, don’t forget to feed him, and give him a good name, Draco. Have fun, and stay true to who you are. Sincerest regards, Kagome~’_ He pulled the ribbon and tore off the wrapping paper, it was a small cage, about seven inches in all directions, width, length, height...and inside...was a Common Welsh Green Magical Model, green in color, wings moving in rhythm as it looked him in the eyes, shaking it’s head irritably, lifting it’s claws and placing them on the cage. Draco opened the cage and it shot out, flying quickly through the room and breathing narrow jets of fire as it did so.

Blaise entered with a laugh, “So you did get one, me and Theo were letting our get acquainted! Look,” He whistled, “Fino!”

Draco, Harry, Ron and Honey looked over as an iridescent, pearly scaled dragon similar to those in Asian Mythology, snaked through the air towards Blaise.

“SHE GOT YOU DRAGONS??!” Ron was now standing, unaware of a third dragon sneaking up on him until a tongue tickled at his ear, causing him to jump and turn around. He didn’t see anything, so turned back and came face to face with a silvery blue dragon, wings opened wide as it prepared to blow fire. Ron fell backwards onto the couch and stared at the little creature in surprise. “...their so small...”

“Their life-like Magical Models,” Another voice appeared, everyone turned to see Theodore standing at the top of the stairs with a sneer. “I don’t care about Kagome coming in here, but those two, the Gryffindor Golden boys, they need to leave now,”

Draco nodded, “Yes, I agree...I may not be insulting you on a constant basis, but that doesn’t mean that we are on friendly enough terms that you can just sit in our common room with us conversing over anything you want, and it won’t be forgiven, using potions to sneak inside our common room, or stealing the Slytherin robes off of Slytherin students, this should be reported, but if you leave now, it won’t leave this room.”

Harry glanced at Ron, and Ron growled in annoyance, but nodded none the less. “Let’s go,” Harry said to his red haired friend who followed out of the Common room, leaving Draco, Honey, Blaise, and Theodore alone, watching the three dragons fly about playfully.

“Do you know their breeds? What are their names, I assume Fino is short for something, yes?” Honey closed his book as he gazed into Blaise’s grey blue eyes.

Blaise shifted on his feet and shrugged, “Serafino, it’s and Italian name, it means, burning serpent.” He pulled out a little piece of paper and flipped it, revealing a picture of the dragon and its breed information. “It’s an Antipodean Opaleye,”

“How fitting,” Honey watched the dragon curiously, it was the most snake like among them, the oriental like body gave it a unique disposition, making it charming in not only it’s vibrant colors, but different contour. “What of yours, Nott?”

“He’s a Swedish Short-Snout, names Arluin, meaning noble friend.”

Honey smiled as Arluin sneezed on the table, leaving a small scorch mark right before him, “I see...what about you Draco?”

“Idris, it means ardent master and impulsive lord. He’s a Common Welsh Green,” Draco grinned as the little green dragon landed next to the other two dragons on the table.

“Wonderful names, all of them,” Honey stood and stretched his arms high above his head before yawning, “I’m off to bed, if you’ll excuse me,”

The three nodded and watched him leave, they too followed him to bed though, tomorrow would be an early day, and they didn’t want to try and face it half asleep.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was leaving the Potions room after a long conversation with Snape when he stopped her. “Yes?”

“I never thanked you properly for the gift,”

Kagome grinned, “You liked it I hope, yes?”

“I will greatly enjoy using it, thank you, and...This is for you,” He handed her a small box with a slight smile of his own. On his desk sat the opened box with his own gift from Kagome. A Probity Probe, which was shaped similarly like a wand, a long thin flexible golden rod which was used like a Muggle security wand, which detected spells of concealment and hidden magical objects; beneath it was a book. If he wrote an item down in the book, the Probity Probe would detect it immediately and he in turn would confiscate it.

Kagome opened the small present and her eyes widened once the lid was removed, a necklace with silver and emerald gems separating three glass vials filled with unknown contents from the front, labels hidden on the back, lay centered in the box on a plush black satin pillow. The first vial was filled with a deep red liquid with a smoky swirl to it. The second was filled with a smooth, black currant-colored liquid, which faded down into a light shade of lilac, before settling at the bottom of the vial as clear as water. The third and final vial was filled with a smoky green liquid which was much thicker in substance than that of the other two vials. She read the labels on the back and smiled, reading them in order out loud, from the first to the third, she had a Blood Replenishing Potion, Draught of Living Death Potion, and the Wiggenweld Potion. “Oh thank you Professor!!”

“Use them carefully, be sure that it is with astuteness that you utilize any of these potions.”

“Of course, thank you Professor Snape!” She hugged him tightly.

“Good, now...off to sleep!”

Kagome nodded, then took off in a run towards Gryffindor Tower where she ran into Harry and Ron in Slytherin wear.

Kagome frowned... _‘I must have started a trend, stealing Slytherin Clothes! I wonder whose clothes they are wearing anyways, and...Where’s Hermione?’_

While her thoughts were tumbling into her mind a hundred miles a second, she didn’t realize that the two boys were staring at her with questions of their own.

Neither would be getting answers just yet though, this much was made certain when the portrait opened without any of them giving it to the painting.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please give me some feedback, tell me what you think, we’re almost done, the story is back in full swing, and I’m in the biggest Harry Potter mood EVER!! Send me some reviews, your fave characters, who you’d like to see more of, more interactions between, more luv-luv, more drama. Also, I’ll be updating either The God Mother, or The Potions Apprentice, next. Tell me which one you guys want posted next, and I’ll do it, after those two, I’ll rotate back around and start over again with The Dragon Tamer, and keep doing that until I’m done with The Dragon Tamer~! THANKS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Charlie has a secret; his family doesn't know, his friends don't know, only he knows...he and the beautiful Rai Higurashi...who was now dead. His secret? He had a daughter...her name, keeping his beautiful Rai's last name, Kagome Higurashi. He has raised her with all the love and care that a Dragon Tamer can, now...it's time she goes and lives her own life, but, can he let her go...or will his need to protect her keep him from letting her go?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Harry pulled Kagome and Ron to the side and pushed them both back into the shadows of the corner as Percy Weasley stepped out of the common room after no doubt checking the common area for anyone still awake. They watched quietly as he walked off before sneaking into the common room before the door could shut.

Percy turned curiously back; but only saw the Portrait settling back in its place. Turning, he walked off to do one more round before he too turned in for bed.

**-x-x-x-**

“What are you two still doing up!?”

Kagome turned a glare on the two rabble-rousers, “Me? You two oafs were out and about as well, so don’t go bringing me down!”

“Yes, but you are a first year! We are second years!” Ron stated, as if that mattered.

“Ooh, one full year over me, gee Uncle, at least try to come up with a better reason. I was with Snape, you two on the other hand...” She looked over their robewear, “I doubt were with a professor,”

Harry looked down at the green and black robe he wore, “...I can’t really come up with anything,”

“Me neither,”

“Well, where is Hermione?” Kagome questioned, crossing her arms over her chest in an imposing pose as she stared the two older boys down. “She’s usually the brains behind these little adventures, yes?”

“Adventures?”

“Yes, Martyr’s, Draco told me all sort’s of interesting things over vacation,”

“Over...” Ron saw red, “What do you mean _over vacation_?”

Kagome made to answer, but he cut her off.

“Did you go to that prats’ house?!”

Again, Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off.

“I don’t even want to hear it! You need to stay away from him Kagome! I could tolerate you hanging out at school, under the false pretenses of _friendship_ , but going to that bloody gits’ own home is out of the question!!”

**_~SLAP~_ **

“...” Harry stared in surprise at the two relatives, one seething, and the other crying.

“Uncle Ron, he came to my home, and stayed with me over Christmas Vacation, with daddy, and Lance, and Seth, and Juniper, and a whole lot of dragons! Now mind you, Blaise and Theodore joined us there too, but they were nothing but cordial during their stay.” Kagome took one of his hands in hers and brought it up to her closed eyes where she placed her forehead to his knuckles as she cried, “I understand you harbor strong and...unpleasant, feelings for anyone in Slytherin house, but I’m begging you, for me,” She opened her eyes and looked over his knuckles, “For your niece, please, don’t just cast him out. He get’s that from all of the rest of the Gryffindor’s, can’t he have one friend with a gold and red tie? Or are our colors so different, that it’s unheard of?”

Ron felt himself at war with his own feelings; he had never trusted Draco, and being thrown into the role of Uncle, to a newly discovered Niece, who was a Gryffindor, and happened to be best friends with Draco, their arch-nemesis in Slytherin...it made him uncomfortable. He didn’t like associating himself with Slytherin’s, but, he didn’t like seeing her cry either...and that won out in the end. He pulled her into a hug and sighed, “I don’t have to like him, do I?”

Kagome smiled, “Not immediately...but I’m sure, with time you will.”

“Humph,”

Kagome laughed, “Oh,” she looked to Harry, as if she recalled something, “you two never did answer. Where is Hermione?”

The boys shared a look before guiding her to the couch and filling her in on their most _recent_ adventure.

**-x-x-x-**

...“YOU TURNED HERMIONE INTO A CAT?!?”

**_“SHHHH~!”_ **

A hand was covering her mouth and she was glaring daggers at the owner of the offending hand, she shoved it off and snapped in a hushed voice, _“How do you turn someone into a cat?!”_ She wasn’t sure why she was even whispering, they had spent the majority of the conversation speaking in a normal voice.

“ _We_ didn’t turn her into a cat,” Ron muttered, “The Polyjuice Potion did,”

“ _Poly_...you made a fifth year potion?”

**“...no...”**

“...Hermione, made a fifth year potion, you two just took it, and it’s for human transformations, yes?”

They nodded.

“She must have taken someone’s cats’ hair.”

“Millicent,”

“Ah, so...did you get what you were looking for?”

“...no, not especially, we saw the gifts you bought the three stooges though,”

Kagome glared at the tasteless joke made by Harry who looked nervously down at his hands.

“Sorry `bout that,”

“...hmm,” She stared at him contemplating, the sighed, “Fine, well, what’s wrong with me getting them gifts, I got you both gifts too, yes?”

They blushed, both recalling how excited they were to open their gifts from her. Well, Harry wasn’t really _thrilled_ , until he actually read what she got him. It had be been a book, a large leather-bound book with an embossed cover of two wands crossing one another in an **X** shape; Occlumency and Legilimency: How to Use and Detect when Either Is Being Used on You, was the title, and he had stayed up well into the night reading it too. He wasn’t sure if it would come in handy, but the fact that it was marked on the back as a Dark Art’s topic, made him curious to its contents. Then he’d also gotten a miniature 2000 Magical Model that actually followed him about the room when he walked around, he had to put it in the box it came in to keep it from flying everywhere though.

Ron had only gotten one gift, unlike Harry, who had gotten the book and Magical Model; but he obviously knew how much his gift cost, because he spent the first thirty minutes after opening his gift, just staring flabbergasted at it. Omnioculars, which, according to Ron, did EVERYTHING! They could be set to replay action, zoom, slow down play, and overlay magical words that provide commentary in purple letters during Quidditch Games. He’d been absolutely thrilled, and had even recorded random kids talking, playing them back in slow motion, and then in different languages. To someone who was a real Quidditch fan, they were a great gift, but Ron knew they were expensive, no less than three hundred Galleons.

They couldn’t recall what she’d gotten Hermione, some space thing that moved.

Kagome yawned, “I’m off to bed,”

“Wait, you didn’t tell us what _you_ were doing out and about,” Ron frowned, “Why were you with Snape?”

“He was telling me that they weren’t having any luck in locating the Chamber of Secret’s. The teachers have been looking all vacation, but to no avail. We spent a while talking, then he gave me his Christmas present to me, which I imagine took a while to make, but it’s lovely!” She pointed to the necklace she now wore, “It has three potions on it, I’ll look them up later to get a better understanding of what they do, but their so pretty on the necklace, I don’t think I’ll use them ever! I wonder...” She frowned in thought, “Do you think they’ll go bad if I wait too long?”

Shrugging, neither boy knew the answer to that.

“Well, whatever, I’ll ask Severus tomorrow! G’night you two~!” She called quietly as she skipped off to the girls dormitory up the stairs and inside, where she stopped in her skipping and quietly walked up to her bed. She stared at the large pile of gifts and grinned, lighting a candle, she placed it on her small bookcase and started to unwrap her gifts, mindful of the girls sleeping peacefully in their own four-poster beds.

She opened a homely wrapped gift first; it was from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, an emerald green sweater, hand knitted with a **K** on the front in silver. Kagome gave a silent chuckle at the Slytherin colors, no doubt Mrs. Weasley had asked her father what her favorite colors were, it was coincidence that it happened to be the house colors of Slytherin House. She placed it on her bed to wear tomorrow, then opened the next gift, which was from Fred and George, that was obvious from the gifts name, Magical Prank Kit for the Cunning and Mischievous and then a necklace too with a note attached. ‘To our newest family member; finding you a gift that was something you would use was particularly difficult, the kit is more for laughs, but the necklace is your real present, it’s charmed for communicating. A set of ear cuffs go with it, and we both have one, so you can talk to us at anytime. If you ever need us, we’re just an ear away! ~ Fred  & George’

She looked at the necklace, it was a soft blue quartz in color, in the shape of a pendulum. It was connected to a silver chain, and beneath the necklace in the little box, there was a description. _“Aqua Aura Quartz Crystals are created by taking natural quartz crystal formations and infusing them with pure Gold creating an immensely powerful protection combination which fuses the white, blue and gold rays into an iridescent display of light. In a secret process which is part alchemy and part science, the two unique substances of quartz crystal and pure gold are commingled in a permanent way, resulting in the striking blue color of Aqua Aura. Ideal for distance spiritual energy healing because of its ability to send energy, this stone enhances communications of all kinds. Use for auric and chakra workings, channeling, meditation, healing and is a good gemstone to calm anxiety and protect from psychic attacks. Aqua Aura is said to attract success and prosperity, even possibly wealth. Speak softly into the stone and your voice will come through the matching earrings. A beautiful stone~”_ She read out quietly, then smiled and placed it next to the other gift they had gotten her, making sure everything was neat so not to lose anything, she threw the trash away into the trashcan next to her bed which emptied every night at midnight.

Next, a thin box tied with white string and wrapped in brown paper, about six inches by six inches. She pulled on the string and smiled, another necklace, this one was a little different from the pretty crystal, made up entirely of the givers imagination. It was a statement friendship bracelet necklace, a necklace with five friendship bracelets dangling from it in a charming and beautiful way. A note was in the box, and so she placed the beautiful creation down and read it; __

_Dear Kagome,_

_I’ve heard friendship bracelets were wonderful gifts for friends, but thought a necklace would be more fun. The colors each have their own meaning, and so I made this necklace with you in mind._

_I made two wish bracelets, one on either end._

_Far left (Wish Bracelet)_

_Light Blue, Indigo, White and Dark Blue:_

_Blue stands for communication, peace, truth, spirituality and youth, while Indigo represents deep contemplation, meditation and intuition; white stands for revelation, spirituality, cleanliness and purification._

_On the far right, (Wish Bracelet)_

_Red, Pink and Black:_

_Red stands for vitality, courage, confidence, energy, lust, passion and action...I wasn’t too sure about lust, but you are very passionate, and confidant, and as a Gryffindor, you are courageous. Pink is for calmness, self worth, protection, acceptance, beauty and love; I originally thought that red should be love, but I guess this is more subtle and red is more lustful anyways, you are very beautiful, so again, it seemed fitting. Then there is black, I’m sure that it holds no real comparison to you right now, but I am sure it will. Self control, concealment, death, stability and earth. I am not sure I understand what it means by earth, perhaps earthy, which means down-to-earth, and practical, but seeing how you are very much above-the-earth, in the essence, you are much more whimsical than most Gryffindor’s I know, I don’t see how it really applies to you right now, but maybe one day, it might._

_The two bracelets beside these, on either side of the middle bracelet, are friendship bracelets._

_Second on the left (Friendship Bracelet)_

_White and Yellow:_

_White symbolizes pure friendship, and this is on both bracelets, and yellow means happiness._

_The second on the right (Friendship Bracelet)_

_White and Orange:_

_As I said above, white is for pure friendship, while orange is for close friends._

_The last bracelet is an Evil Eye Bracelet, Evil Eye Bracelets are meant to ward off evil, and there are beads on the evil eye bracelet which have a design of inner eye painted on them._

_Red and Blue:_

_Red symbolizes good fortune and blue symbolizes hope._

_The necklace is strung with thestrals hair, which symbolizes deep trust; with Hippogriff claws and Snake Fangs as beads, the venom was removed magically, so there are no worries with the fangs, but I thought it appropriate, since you are a Gryffindor with Slytherin friends. The Hippogriff claws represent bravery, and the Snake Fangs represent Cunning._

Kagome smiled, taking in the beauty of the necklace, she lifted it and pulled it on, taking the middle bracelet in hand as she admired the colors and the center beads. It really was a well thought out gift, she would have to give many thanks to everyone tomorrow. She pulled the next gift from the large pile and absently wondered how many friends she’d made over the time span of a single school term. She lifted the note on the small package and grinned, _‘From Ginny; I was stumped what to get you, and from the way you are always talking about dragons and Slytherin’s, I figured you could use some protection. The pendent is hand crafted, a ‘Witches Knot’ and the necklace is handcrafted with fairies hair, which is perfect for the carefree and mischievous types, which you are. Hope you like it. Ginny~’_

Kagome smiled at the stunning silver pendent and placed it with the rest of her jewelry, hoping that someone had thought to buy her a jewelry box for the gifts she’d already received. The next gift was from Draco, judging by the initials on the sterling green package, **_D.M._**

Opening the box, her eyes sparkled at the precious gift inside, picking up the paper with the items description, she couldn’t stop grinning. Earrings with dragon teeth shaped and carved into mini dragon claws which held Green swirling orbs, the note read, _‘Since ancient times, color has been used in magic, healing, and religion. Some say God, as light, is the source of all color. Each color is a distinct vibrational level of the primordial essence and crystallized energy that is the matter that makes up our universe including ourselves. Every color causes our energy to resonate with its particular vibration, imparting helpful effects to one’s personality, emotions, and thoughts. Green: The mystic color. It attracts money, heals growth oriented medical problems. Promotes independence, prosperity, and success; facilitates change, renewal, and resurrection.  
Planetary influence: Venus’_

Another note was in the box, folded neatly beneath the necklace. Taking it, she recognized the hand writing once more as Draco’s. _‘This is part of a collection...I’m hoping I’ll get the chance to give you the entire assortment, ~Draco’_

 _‘...everyone is so kind...’_ She placed the earrings back in the small box with the two notes and closed it, placing it on the small bookcase next to the still lit candle. The next were books, she could tell. The weights was unmistakable, she loved books, loved reading, loved learning, so she had made a deal a long time ago with Seth, that he buy her books for Christmas and her Birthday, and she’d stay out of life threatening peril. Unwrapping the box from Seth and pulled three large books out, **_The Peacetime Use of Black Magic_** _by Monica Tessings, **An Examination of Novel Abjurations** by Boris Yuan, and **Remedial Charms of Conjuration and Invocation** by Dennis Darwin. _ Inside the box was another small box which was thin in size, but weighted by whatever was inside. She knew it was Juniper’s, since they always put their gifts together in the same box.

Opening it, inside was an anklet, red rubies dangled from the silver links entrapped in a familiar something that Kagome knew to be poisonous. Dragon Heartstring. She picked up the note of description and read it silently, _‘Dragon Heartstring strung into a braid and encased in a hard, clear lacquer, with silver links holding blood red rubies to layers of Dragon Heartstrings.’_ She placed it back inside and maneuvered the anklet for a better look by the candle before placing it in the box again and next to the earrings from Draco. She stood up with the three books and placed them gently on the shelf, so not to make any noise, and sat back down on the bed, looking at the other jewelry lying on the bed; she placed them on the shelf by the candle and made to grab the next book when she realized one of the beds near hers was empty. She knew whose bed it was, Ginny’s, but where the girl was made her curious. _‘I’ll wait up till she get’s back,’_ She thought before grabbing the next gift, this one from Percy, inside was another book, one that made her smile at the irony of his younger twin brothers’ gift to her. **_A Study in Overcoming Magical Temptation: For the Inner Troublemaker_** _by Ruthie Nelda Pierce_. Another box with weight told her it was another book, from Neville this time, she opened it and smiled, **_The Book of Totally Random Spells_** _by Clint Collier_. She placed the two books next to the three Seth had got her and continued with her gifts, happy to see that only a few were left.

The next gift made her smile and frown all at the same time, it was from Blaise, a solid gold pendent in the shape of the sun where the flames licked outwards in precious curls and swirls and in the center of the sun were the words, _‘Voi siete la luce del sole...sorriso...’_ She knew it was Italian, but didn’t know what it meant; she’d have to ask him tomorrow. Beside it was a thickly wrapped gift, unwrapping it, it too was from Blaise, and her eyes quite possibly, couldn’t get any larger. A beautiful Norwegian Sweater Coat with a Medieval Liripipe Hood and Bell Sleeves, the skirt and sleeves featured shades of ruby red, black, burgundy, and some golden yellow accents. Judging by the feel, it was made of cashmere and lambs wool, as well as some soft acrylic blends. She pulled it on and smiled as it fell down to her knees and stopped herself from swirling around to see how wide she could make the coat swirl. She took it off and laid it neatly across her bed with the necklace on top of the pile by the candle.

Three gifts were left, and honestly, she was happy to see that. She had a lot of trash on the floor, and needed to make sure it was all in the bin by twelve o’clock. Opening a small box, she smiled at another set of jewelry, this one from Theodore, a silver Celtic trinity knot pendent with a green emerald in the center, and a set of Celtic trinity knot earrings with green emeralds in the center of them as well. There was no note, but his name on the box it had come in, a silver box with a single green ribbon which had earlier held the lid on it. She placed it on the boxes with Junipers’ gift, right beside the gift from Draco. She kept eyeing the large box in front of her bookcase, but had decided to hold off on that, opening the last of the small gifts, a Dragons Breath Fire Opal necklace and earring set, from Lance. Fire Opals were rare in any form, but Dragons Breath Fire Opals were even more so, since a dragon had to breath fire on them. Fire Opals never melted, they were strong enough to withstand Dragons fire and never tarnish, which made them expensive too. She figured it was probably Drako or Fáfnir that had breathed fire on them; the dark blue with bright red swirling in it, like a duel between colors, a clash of energies, waging inside three beautiful jewels.

The last gift, the largest of the gifts, was from her father. She unwrapped it and smiled brightly at the Apothecary Chest which was made from solid elm wood by its looks and had a warm lacquer and was adorned with brass accents. It had a bunch of drawers, and the curious person that she was, decided to count the small doors, one at a time, till she ended, twenty minutes later, at fifty-six drawers and two doors.

She opened the two doors and smiled as she found a rolled up scroll hidden inside. Grabbing it, she opened the scroll and read the neat cursive of her father. _‘Dearest Kagome, I thought long and hard about this, and I figured, with you starting school and all, this might be of great use to you, so that we can keep in contact. This scroll is of a unique charmed parchment, which, once written on, will stay on the parchment until the owner of the twin parchment for the set, say’s ‘Extergeo’, which clears it on both your scroll, and mine, which is the twin to the set. It’s called a Two-way scroll of Communiqué. What you write, I will see, and what I write, you will see, and nothing will be erased on mine, until you say the spell, and the same can be said for yours until I say the spell, this way, we will know when or if the other party has read it or not. This should also help with the owl problem, and be quicker with responses. Also, I hope you like the chest; it had belonged to your mother, an Oriental Asian Zen Apothecary Chest which she had been very fond of. I left all of the ingredients alone, since Potions was never my forte, more the Charms kind of guy. If memory serves me, she had a paper tab in side each drawer with the name of the ingredients, so not to mix anything up, which hopefully will help you to. I know she would have wanted you to have it, also, if you turn it around, there is another door, very thin; you might find it useful too. ~ Love Dad_

Kagome turned the chest, which was about three and a half rulers tall, two rulers wide and one ruler thick in diameter. Her father was right, obviously, a door was on the back, and when she opened it, there were small hooks for necklaces and things. Smiling, she took all the jewelry she’d gotten, and put it on a hook each it’s own, placing the earrings Draco had gotten her on the hooks closer to the bottom for what she believed to be bracelets or something similar to. Smiling to herself in content, she used a hover charm and moved it to the foot of her bed on the side, since her trunk was in front of her bed. Placing it down quietly, she opened the trunk and placed her new coat down inside carefully, placing the Italian pendent on the Apothecary Chest, wondering how it got in her, since an owl seemed a little weak and small for something so heavy and big.

The door opened as she cleaned up the trash, smiling as she stuffed the trash into the bin in time for it all to disappear. _‘Must be twelve.’_ Standing, she straightened her clothes and robe before grabbing her candle and walking to a quiet Ginny who was trying to sneak quietly into her bed. _“Ginny?”_ She called quietly, holding the candle out for a better view of her aunt, she frowned at the pale features, the scared look in her eyes, and the tear stained cheeks.

Ginny was in bed, in her covers, and for the first time since Kagome had met her Aunt, she was pushed into the harsh realization that...Ginny was only eleven years old, like she herself was, and something had obviously taken its toll on her. She placed the candle on the bookcase beside Ginny’s bed and crawled into the girls’ bed next to her, covering up beside her and pulling Ginny in for a hug. Ginnys’ robe was damp around the edges of the sleeves and bottom of the robe, which made Kagome even more curious, but she didn’t say anything. She didn’t ask her aunt questions, she didn’t tell her that everything would be alright, she just held her, and in return, Ginny fell into a troubled, safe sleep, where her tears freely fell from her eyes and onto Kagomes’ school robe.

_‘Hopefully, tomorrow will be better, for Ginny...’_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, this story is coming to a close, I already have the sequel started, so it should be up quickly once this one is over. Tell me what you guys think, and I’ll get started on The Potion’s Apprentice! Love you guys!!**


End file.
